The End of X: PURIFICATION
by LostofX
Summary: 100 Years later after the ascension of X, X is now the final Vizor and has full control over this world. In order to defend this world, he chose 5 duelists to guard the world. However, one day, they began fighting each other. In order to investigate and quell this situation, X has sent his disciple, X-III to investigate.
1. Chapter 1: The Overture

100 Years since the ascension of X had been past.

Everyone that X knew had either been dead or retired.

Stephen Retired.

Michael Retired.

Robert Retired.

The Vizors were all gone.

All that remains is X himself.

And X has retained an eye on this world.

By him, he sent the final messenger X-III to watch over the world.

And X-III had chosen 5 duelists to do his job.

These duelist's names were: Michelangelo, Aristotle, Hipocrates, Galleo and Darwin.

They were given the duty to guard over the world for X.

However one day:

They declared war on each other, and X-III is sent on the mission to unify them.

And in the heavens, a hooded figure which resembles a black silhoulette and a slight smile on his face, with his eyes covered by the hood, and his back a shadow that resembles a Femine-looking Dragon, And a very buff robot that resembled a paladin in the same coloration as the hooded figure holding a Greatsword pierced on the floor by the handle of the sword and a cape on his back, discussed about this matter and decided who to target. The Figure is known as X-III and the Robotic Figure is known as God-X, the greatest duelist of the future world, and the designed future of X himself.

They first targeted Aristotle, who is secretly arming himself despite he claims himself to be pacifist. He just like other war happy duelists like Michelangelo and Hipocrates and supposedly peaceful duelists like Darwin, were arming themselves as if they were prepared for a massive war to unfold. However in the water utopia where he is in, the Blue Haired wizard boy suddenly saw a light appearing from the skies. It was a hooded figure in black and his body resembled a shadow. Behind him was the shadow of a dragon, and his eyes cannot be seen. He has a blue outline and spoke in the voice of a god: "My Name is X-III, and i am here to investigate the recent rumors for war."

Aristotle responded angrily that: "You are not the king since you are not perfectly merged into the game of the new world. Your skills had been completely rusted and i can say that i AM better than you! You are not god, and you have power, but you do not deserve that power! Now GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

X-III Questioned: "Umm...Really? Let us see what kind of stuff you are capable of. Now we will see who's the boss here."

Aristotle Threatened Loudly : "COME ON THEN".

Suddenly a dueling table appeared between them and the two dueled.

Duel - **Darkness Fire Dormageddon** vs **Mono Water Mutopia**

Before the Duel, Aristotle saw that there was the FORBIDDEN STAR ~World's Last Day~ in the side of X-III. Seeing this, Aristotle already knew what to do and he posed a devilish grin.

X-III Questioned "What's so funny?"

Aristotle Did not respond, but in his mind he said "You will know soon. hehehe."

X-III said: " I summon Dorta, Final Forbidden Alpha and discard Deadzone. Then i draw 2 cards." Then a faceless humanoid with what seems to be a mask on its face appeared and the Deadzone on his hand landed on his grave.

In Aristotle's 2nd turn, he had a psychotic smile and said "You think these invasion tactics will win against me? Think again! I have a specific card for these fraudulent practices! Behold Onikamas, Strange Flow!" An ugly looking merman appeared in Aristotle's field.

Then it was turn 3 for X-III and he said: " I reveal Black Psycho from hand and summon Gallows, Revenge. Then i also remove a seal from Forbidden Star."

Then Aristotle summoned Zaessa, First Squad and said coldly "I summon Zaessa, First Squad and now all of my mutopias cost 1 less to summon, and i also summon another one for 1 mana!" Two shellfish like creatures appeared on Aristotle's side.

X-III complimented in tension: "Nice Job, these aren't like the start dashes I had seen before: They apply to EVERY Mutopia summoned. Now this is crazy."

Then on X-III's turn 4, he said "I use Reload Charger and put Dorhakarba, Final Forbidden Delta to Grave". Then I also Invade Gallows into Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie!"

Aristotle yelled arrogantly: "This is why you do not deserve to lead us because you are as stupid as a thumbtack. By Onikamas' effect, I return Deadzone to your hand, and don't even think about removing Onikamas because it is unchoosable! This has caused X to just choose one of his Zaessars instead.

On Aristotle's turn 4 his eyes were looking down at X, his head was raising in a belittling manner: I summon Another Zaessar and summon Ocktober, Sublime Knowledge and force dorta to be unable to attack and block! Then i also summon another Onikamas. Now let's see that you can do, idiot!" as a purple, old and sagely octopus like creature appeared on his field.

On X's turn 5 he summoned Dorhakarba, Final Forbidden Delta and said in tension: "I summon Dorhakarba and remove a seal." An ugly, distorted looking robot appeared on his field. Now I don't attack and end my turn.

On Aristotle's turn 5 he shouted arrogantly: "Now comes my Final Trump! I summon Sharkuuga, King of the Sea!" Then a ferocious looking shark man appeared on Aristotle's field. Then i discard 2 cards in my hand and return Dorhakarba and Dorta back to your hand. Octoba, Break one of his shields!"

The Old Octopus used its staff and unleashed a magic that broke one of X's shields. X then sees that shield glowing in a black aura and suddenly, vines of a demon plant began to grow on his body and his Dragon like shadow was covered by a much more menacing looking Dragon formed in vines. His body was also covered in a robotic armor. Aristotle crossed his arms and spoke in a belittling manner: "So this is your flower of hatred? Come and show me what you've got!"

X gave out the look of a predatory animal and shouted "SHIELD TRIGGER! KIZAMU, FORBIDDEN V!" Then a green looking humanoid robot holding a sword appeared and X removed the third seal. I give one of your Zaessars -3000 power and Kizamu battles the other one. Behold your death because you've lost the chance to finish me off!" The Green Looking robot used a sword of weakness and slashed the first Shell Beast and it also slashed on the second shellfish and killed it.

Then Aristotle is suddenly wrapped in fear as he saw X's godly and devilish presence. He was no longer haughty and said "Turn...End".

In X-III's 6th turn he retaliated devilishly "You think these meddling will end me? Now eat this because this will be Requiem: Armageddon! I summon Dorhakaba and Finally I: KNDN BIG BANG: DORMAGEDDON X!" And his voice was the voice of evil itself.

The Forbidden Star bursted and there came a powerful creature that resembled that it was formed by a meteor. It was the creature that had GodX came to fame, and after the restriction of Evil Heat and Black Psycho, it still bought him to fame. X is the only one who has full control over its devilish powers, and when it awakens, it ensured his victory.

X-III shouted in a devilish voice: "Behold this final Trump Card, the worst of all existences: Dormageddon X Forbidden Armageddon. When he comes out, all is sealed! Then Red orbs surrounded the two Onikamas and Sharkuuga, rendering them unfunctionable." X's voice tone also transformed into those of a devil and said: "Kizamu Forbidden V, Invade into Black Psycho and Deadzone! Black Psycho has you discard 2 cards! Aristotle was shocked as he had his Aquarius of Revolution and Platina Walsura S removed from his hand into his graveyard. Deadzone, Break 3 of his shields!" The Green Robot enlarged into a devilish knight which slashed 2 cards from Aristotle's hand and it enlarged in size into a purple, zombie bike robot and kicked 3 of Aristotle's shields. Aristotle was shocked as he found out that none of them are Triggers.

Seeing this X also attacked with Dorhakaba and he commanded powerfully: "I Invade Dorhakaba into Galloween, Revenge and Break 2 of your shields!" Aristotle was expecting a Shield Trigger to save him. He then sees some hope and the last shield glowed with an intense light. He responded with fear in him: "I use Grimoire, Super Magic Book ~Chapter 1~ and Draw 2 cards and discard 1, and one of them was Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade and i return Dormageddon X to your hand and you lose...huh?" As the Powerful creature simply broke 2 of its hands.

X-III yelled with an attitude resembling the devil: "Now who is the real fool, you say?" "If this were Dokindam you would had barely beaten me, but too bad, it isn't! Sorry!" And another one of his shields went to his grave due to the effect.

Then Aristotle Continued and shuttered with both confidence and tension: "And since this was my last shield, I return Dormageddon X to your hand once again via Super Shield Trigger!" Then the Grimoire unleashed a flow of water and the powerful creature simply broke its feet and head.

Aristotle then muttered to himself: "Damnit, i almost won if I had another spell or Ocktober in my shields! " This is the worst mistake ever since I almost controlled him!"

Then as when this happened, X-III's eyes glown white and was like those of an eagle and he ordered, "Finish him, Dormageddon X!" With no hand, Dormageddon X gave a menacing look and fired a beam which knocked Aristotle off the floor and X-III yelled boisterously: "This IS the price for messing with me!" Then X-III teleports away with Aristotle terrified at what he had saw. Hearing this the other chosen duelists were also terrified and were more cautious of X-III, although they were still planning a war with Each other and it doesn't matter.

When X-III went back to the heavens, GodX appeared in front of him and exclaimed: "This is not good, those duelists had became stronger than ever." But this regardless, X-III was being given some cards and they were a set of 3 School Man, 3 Memento Guardian Shrine and 4 Mega Magma Dragons. "If you want to deal with those annoying cards, come take these, they will help you a lot. X-III gladly took those cards and thanked "Thank you".

Then God X also given X-III another series of cards and offered to him "Here are the cards that will allow you to quell the chosen duelist crowd. Take these, Those cards are excellent in completing your mission. When X-III saw them he already saw that those are Jokers, Creatures that are suddenly in this world for an unknown purpose, and looked really silly. X-III then questioned in a doubtful manner: "This is a joke, how are these fools supposed to save the world?" GodX advised: Don't underestimate them, they are shit strong. The last thing you would want to do is to underestimate them, that's for sure. Those cards also included a Robotic Cowboy that is completely clad in a metallic gold foil. God X advised in an advisory manner: "Use and keep this card wisely because it's the key to your victory." X-III thanked him with doubt that will these circus clowns really save the world, but he still went anyway.

At the same time, Michelangelo invaded Galleo's underground bunker with his royal golem troops...


	2. Chapter 2: The Labyrinth's Supremacy

As X went back to the Heavens for now, another conflict is whipping in the world pillar.

This time, The Chosen Duelist Michelangelo has been attacking the underground bunkers of Galleo with his loyal army of Golems. These Golems were known as "Metallica" and posses invincible bodies and the Labyrinth ability. Accompanied with them are the "Strange Stones" which are controlled by the "Silvermen", and the Silvermen are the ones that summoned and worshipped the Golems as gods.

While the Golems are destroying the underground Bunker, Michelangelo has been personally pursuing Galleo until the end of the Bunker. He also ordered Wonder Turtle, Great Labyrinth Turtle to take his Dadicco Churis which is hiding in the depths of the bunker and she has been sealed in the labyrinth of Wonder Turtle.

The gold haired knight has finally chased Galleo into a deadend and when he did so, he had Wonder Turtle to accompany him and he coldly said: "This is where we will end sinners like you. Your actions had all been stalked by the one eyed king and he basically has full control over your actions. Dare Defy him and all of your actions will be reported and all of you will be deemed extermination targets for the highest up."

The Redhead Gangster Galleo said in fear: "Damn you and your false justice, all of you should be ending up with Hipocrates in hell!"

Michelangelo then coldly replied: "Wanna Bet? Your Dadicco Churis is inside the wonder turtle on my back, and it is now trying to escape the traps that are located inside the turtle. These include Thunder Clouds, Hammers, Drills..." as the Wonder Turtle began opening its mouth to suck both of them in.

Galleo then groaned in hate: "No Way, you are Shameful for a justice enforcer..." Then before he can say anything, the Wonder Turtle trapped him in its labyrinth as well and Michelangelo is awaiting in the center of it with Galleo's Dadicco wrapped in Tentacles that ended with hands.

As Galleo was in the Labyrinth, he had encountered many traps including Hammers, Thunderclouds, Drills, Mirrored Lasers and even Weaker Metallicas. Eventually after around an hour he encountered Michelangelo in the Labyrinth.

The knight then maniacally said: "You will be throrughly destroyed for the name of justice. If you can defeat me i will bring you back your Dadicco Churis, if not...kekekeke..." in an impossibly ominous manner.

The Redhead gangster then spoke angrily: "You want war, i'll give you war."

Two dueling tables appeared in front of the chosen duelists and the two duel.

Duel: **Mono Light Metallica** vs **Mono Fire Beat Jockey**

On Galleo's turn 2, he summoned Churis, First Squad. He said "I summon Churis and end my turn." as an adorable looking rat wearing roller skates appeared. Now my Beat Jockeys Cost 1 less to summon.

On Michelangelo's Turn 2, he summoned Krista, First Squad and a strange creature that is made out of rocks appeared. "Now my Metallicas cost 1 less to summon."

Then Galleo proceeded with summoning Nagunag Churis. "I summon Nagunag Churis and have him battle with Krista!" The Mouse with the boxing glove attacked the strange stone and crushed it.

Michelangelo wasn't feared of it at all. He then proceeded to summon a Faywon Green Silver. "I summon Faywon, Green Silver and tap it, then i draw a card." He said, a spectre appeared and he ended his turn.

Galleo's next draw turned out to be a Miracle Draw. He yelled: "Miracle Draw...I Expand Forbidden Area Hellfire!" Then the battle zone was filled with a fiery hell. Michelangelo said in shock: "I thought D2 Fields were extinct! How do you have that card!". Galleo then replied in a powerful voice: "Next turn you will see the supremacy of the Bad Action Dynamite!" Then ended his turn.

Michelangelo can do nothing other than summoning a Krista and another Fawyon next turn He also tapped it and drawn a card. Then he attacked with One of the Faywon and Krista. Galleo did not get any shield triggers.

Galleo then spoke in confidence and insanity like a gangster: "Time to let you taste the power of BAD ACTION DYNAMITE...False Justice Fools like you need to taste it for good! Now i summon Dadicco Churis for 1 mana and it reduces the cost of my upcoming Beat Jockeys by 3. then now lo and behold..." Dope "DPL" border! A hot blooded and gangster looking mice and a red apeman riding a skateboard appeared. When Dope wins, he doubles in power and breaks a shield, and since he has the boost from Forbidden Area Hellfire, he gets 13999 power and everytime he wins a battle, his power doubles. Attack Faywon and break one of his shields!"

"I untap Faywon and direct your target to the other one." Michelangelo coldly muttered.

Then Galleo responded with: "Does not matter...Dope, Break 1 of his shields!"

Unfortunately, Michelangelo saw the shield was glowing, and he responded as if he was a devil: "You fool, You think this can stop me? Shield Trigger...Holy, Flash Guardian!" "Tap all of your creatures!" "Since Dope has already untapped, it is now tapped!"

Galleo screamed with "Damn it why you...ARRRRGH!" and clenched his head with his hands And Michelangelo belittled him by laughing and saying that "If you think this can stop me you are far beyond foolish. Grow up!"

As soon as Michelangelo's turn started, he charged mana, and said in a belittling manner: I send out Shouten, Stars Guidiance via NEO Evolution on Crista: and use it to attack your shields! A moderate sized Golem clad in grey appeared and broke one of Galleo's shields. Mich to his disamay, it was not a shield trigger.

Then as soon as Galleo's turn started, Michelangelo laughed devilishly and his expression were those of the devil. Galleo stared in pure horror and saw the Wonder Turtle where they are dueling begin to roar. Michelangelo then claimed loudly: "It's time for sinners like you to taste what justice really is...By Shouten's effect, i send out WONDER TURTLE, GREAT LABYRINTH TURTLE and He shall land down real justice upon thou!" "Additionally, should you decide to foolishly attack, all of your attacks will be redirected to Wonder Turtle by Shouten! Cry as you might but you will taste what the punishments of a sinner is!"

Galleo's only card in his hand was Ifrit hand which he cannot use. He simply ended his turn.

Michelangelo roared arrogantly: "This will be your end you fool!" And the Wonder Turtle roared and binded all of Galleo's creatures with lightning. Then he said: "I send out White Night, Edge of Yin Yang and add the top card of my deck into the shield zone face down." As a Grey, crystaline golem like creature appeared in the side of Michelangelo. "Then i attack with Shouten again, but this time i attack Dadicco Churis and the Wonder Turtle will attack Nagunag Churis. And now by Wonder Turtle's effect, i look at the top 4 cards of my deck and send out Alephtina, Spiritual Princess!" A celestial looking angel knight princess appeared in Michelangelo's side of the battlefield. Turn end...But it will be your turn no more!"

Then he sent out Asamaram, Red Attack Silver from his hand using Shouten's effect and a muscular, silver knight with one eye appeared on Michelangelo's side of the battlefield. "Now i add the top 5 cards of my deck into the shield zone...And because of Alephtina's effect...I WIN!"

Galleo shouted angrily: "Shame on you...You do not deserve to be called the enforcer of justice! The Light civilization is ashamed of losers like you!"

But before he can resist, Alephtina unleashed a powerful light and All of Galleo's deck flewn and he was knocked off the floor.

Then suddenly, everyone was bounced outside the Wonder Turtle and Michelangelo turned it into a card. Michelangelo told to Galleo in a devilish manner while pointing a sword at him that barely touched his cheek: " Justice is best served." And teleported away with Galleo's Dadicco Churis and all of his Metallica army which had done extreme damage to the Bunker.

All Galleo can do is kneel down on the floor and wail: "Why You...This is the Enforcer of Justice everyone knows to protect the world...WHY!" And everyone other creature in the Bunker felt a sense of despair.

When Michelangelo returned to the kingdom of Light, he reported to the One Eyed King which congratulated his efforts, and he also trapped Galleo's Dadicco Churis in a Crystal Coffin. By there were also numerous Darkness and Fire Creatures who opposed the Kingdom of Light, and thus the 3 became opposed to each other.

Since then Galleo had a massive hatred to Michelangelo and Light and at the same time, he was told by an unknown force that calls itself the Leader of the Bad Action Dynamite that he will get his revenge on Michelangelo if he harnessed his power.

In the other hand, GodX has seen everything and stated to X and a group of Jokers such as Senno and Jolly the Johnny and Legendary Creatures such as Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader, Jolly the Johnny Joe, VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura", MaltNEXT, Ultra War Dragon Edge and Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden, all being his greatest allies and legacy of the world, that: "The world is seriously divided and I assumed that shit will quickly hit the fan. X, with your diverse cardpool, quell the civilizations and find out what is behind the division. I am sure that a seventh force is behind the divisions, and it is far more sinister and might come from another dimension. But for now, stay and we two will have an emergency meeting."

The Two then engaged in an emergency meeting about the division of the civilizations and what they had seen all along. They both agreed that the division is terrifying and must be stopped by the collaboration of multiple worlds. Otherwise, the equilibrium will collapse and the world will end. They then also discussed about the possible decktypes and cards that can be used to counter the intensive anti-for no cost meta that plagued many of X's operations.

Something horrifying is about to happen.

Next Chapter: At the same time the Darkness Chosen Hipocrates is forming an unorthodox alliance with the Nature's Darwin. But before that they had a duel to see what is the strongest. What kind of ploys that these Chosens are planning?


	3. Chapter 3: The unorthodox alliance

While Michelangelo was trying to destroy Galleo with everything he've got, in another side Hipocrates, the chosen Darkness duelist is forming an unorthodox alliance with the chosen nature duelist, Darwin.

The Chosen Darkness duelist Hipocrate's homebase is in the outsides of the worldand they are a cult of doctors that create various monsters. Anyone who wanders into this sector will be weakened heavily by an intense sunlight of darkness.

They worship the retired ancient legendary king of darkness, Stephen, who fought alongside X in the ancient world. However, since Stephen was tired of the degenerate metagame that is bound to happen, he retired and was ascended to the heavens along with all of the ancient duelists such as Michael, K, Edo, and the group of Vizors who ruled this world. And so the only person left was X. Despite Hipocrates and his cult's worship of Stephen, they are not his successors, but more like a series of fanatics.

The Chosen duelist, Darwin occupies the surface ground of the Pillar that GodX created for the new world and guards there. In there, the duelist has grown numerous massive vegetables using the state of the art technology and his Gransect army. While these vegetables are delicious when harvested and eaten, they were powerful weapons. Darwin has basically maintained a peaceful position with the other duelists such as Aristotle and Michelangelo and promised to stay out of conflict. However for whatever reason, they needed the vegetable weapons which were not necessary in the first place. The reason is known only by Darwin himself and not even the king of his Gransect Army, Hyper Mustin knew it.

And in one day, the two had for some reason formed an alliance against the other civilizations when the day comes, and Hipocrates had promised to meet Darwin in the center of Darwin's sector.

When Hipocrates entered the area he was suddenly attacked by Pumppump Panzer which was firing missiles at him. However Darwin had told the pumpkin panzer to stop and he stopped.

As soon as the devilish magician entered the center he has encountered Darwin, which appears as a beautiful man with green short hair wearing a green suit. Darwin greeted passionately: "Nice to meet you, friend!".

Then the Magician whispered: "I was given the order by Gelg to meet with you in here, in order to form an alliance. You should already knew what happened; the fools like Galleo and Michelangelo had been trying to destroy us. X is also a threat too since he has the order to stop us along with the other civilizations."

The Green Haired Man then replied that: "I would wish that the civilizations team up to defeat X since he is disrupting the order of the world with these Jokers cards, which Stephen hated the most. However, the stuff that Michelangelo and Galleo did at the other side was appalling and disgusting. So we must go after them first or eventually we will be in trouble."

And the magician replied that "Wanna duel to see who is the strongest among us?"

The green haired man said confidently: "I Agree."

"Duel Start!" Said Hipocrates.

Duel: **Mono Darkness Hellvorof** vs **5 Civilization Hyper Mustin**

On Hipocrate's turn 2, he summoned Bloodrayne and ended his turn. "I summon Bloodrayne, Start Dash" he said then a cowboy with a skeletal appendage appeared with him.

On Darwin's turn 2, he said: "I cast Dark Life." Then he casted a spell that had a dark faerie on it. He looked at the 2 cards of his deck and revealed Kernel, Blue Stagnation Dragon Elemental and Van Beethoven, Zenith of Shura. The former landed in his mana zone and the latter landed in his graveyard.

On Hipocrate's turn 3, he casted Bone Dance Charger. "I cast Bone Dance Charger." Then He landed a spell with a Jenny in a kimono in his mana zone and the cards Vader, Dark Armor and Ninjareban, Dragon Edge landed in his grave.

On Darwin's turn 3, he charged a The=Deadman, Dragon Edge into his mana zone and said: "I cast Ruins of the lion King." Then the cards Wild Safari Channel, D of Great Revolution ended up in his mana zone, and since it was a multicolored card, he landed a Faerie Shower and a Puchohenza, Mia Moja in his mana zone as well.

On Hipocrate's turn 4, He said: "I summon Vader, Dark Armor." Then a knight appeared and Hipocrate ended his turn. He dropped a card from the top of his deck into his graveyard and it was Honenbe, skeletal Guardian, so he drew a card.

Then Darwin said: I cast Faerie Shower, and he looked at the top 2 cards of his deck, it was a Hyper Mustin and a Gaial, Victory Legend. He placed the Hyper Mustin into mana and Gaial into his hand and ended his turn.

Then at the next turn Hipocrates shouted confidently and arrogantly: "You want to turbo to Hyper Mustin right? Too bad you are wrong! I summon Magnum, Allshot Puppet and when you put a creature into the battle zone or cast a spell for no cost, too bad, because Magnum will destroy it!" Then he put the top card of his deck into his graveyard and it was Ashura Mukade and drew a card.

Darwin thought to himself: "This is...bad."

At the next turn Darwin sent out Wild Safari Channel and ended his turn.

After this, Hipocrate's voice tone completely turned into those of a devil and he became into a shadowy figure with the wings of a devil. He then proclaimed in an inhuman voice: "You think size will stop me? Think again...Because now i summon Hellborof, Supreme Dragon Edge and send out Welcome Hell, Supreme Devil Palace! Now via Welcome Hell's effect i put Ninjareban, Dragon Edge into the battle zone and equip it with Migawari, Nightmare Manji, then i destroy Migawari and dragsolution it to Karakurigaeshi, Ninja Mansion instead. Then I destroy Hellvorof, Jenny, Vader and Bloodrayne and Dragsolution: Deathgoros, Supreme Demonic Corrupt King!"

Darwin was completely shocked and shuttered: "Is...is that Stephen's legendary card and his reason to fame? This is just amazing, he worships Stephen and even has his cards!"

At Darwin's Next turn, he can't call out Hyper Mustin, so he simply summoned Codeking Wilhelm. "By Codeking Wilhelm's effect, i destroy Magnum, Allshot Puppet and put the Bone Dance Charger in your mana zone into the graveyard and end my turn. Then i charge 2 mana.

At the start of Hipocrates next turn, he put the cards Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian and Hemoglo, Demonic Doctor into his graveyard.

Hipocrites then responded arrogantly and devilishly: "This this what you've all got? Now, I summon another Magnum and see what can you do! And now i attack with Deathgoros and reanimate: Ashura Mukade! When Ashura Mukade appears in the battle zone, one of your creatures get -9000 power! A centipede doctor appeared and gave the Dragon a toxic injection but it did not die yet. Then due to Magnum's effect, i destroy Mukade and put it back to the battle zone and give it another -9000!" As the king dragon died in front of the toxic shots. Then i put Mukade back and stop the loop. Deathgoros, Triple Break his shields!

Then the shield glowed again and it was Intense Vacuuming Twist. Darwin spoke sternly: "Shield Trigger, Intense Vacuuming Twist, i look at the top 5 cards of my deck and reveal a Dark Life, then i bounce Magnum!"

"Heh, Smart Move." Hipocrates applauded.

After the magician's turn ended, the man yelled "Denjara Switch on, Wild Safari Channel!" and the Wild Safari Channel begin to open in a festive mood. "Now i can summon creatures from my mana zone, and i summon The=Deadman Dragon Edge for 4 cards, then put Niga=Abushumu into the battle zone!" A hideous looking figure appeared. Then i evolve him into...Hyper Mustin using the remaining 5 mana!"

The hideous figure grew in size and transformed into a powerful looking locust. Then he said, Hyper Mustin, Attack him! Now break 3 of his shields, and I reveal the top 3 cards of my deck and they were Mega Dragnai Dragon, Van Beethoven, Zenith of Shura and Gaial, Victory Legend."

Neither of Hipocrates 3 shields are shield triggers.

Then i attack with Mega Dragenai Dragon and destroy Deathgoros. The Devil Dragon King was surrounded by flames and destroyed. And now since you like the graveyard so much...I shuffle it all back!"

Hipocrates shaked in despair: No, this can't be!"

But after the Dragnai Dragon broke 3 of his shields, he suddenly gave out a powerful and sinister red gaze. "Super Shield Trigger Babylon Gelg! Now i destroy Gaial, Victory Legend and since this was my last shield, i put the top 3 cards of my deck into my grave and it was Ninjareban, Dragon Edge, Bone Dance Charger and Death Hands, Misfortune Emperor. And now i send out Death Hands and destroy Van Beethoven!"

"DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!" Darwin thought to himself. "I almost got him!"

Then as he ended his turn, he muttered: "Thank you for that card...Now since you sent out things for no cost, I use ZERO and send out 2 Blackout, ZERO Invasion!" 2 Purple Robots appeared into Hipocrate's battle zone.

Darwin was looking at all the thing in total despair.

"And this turn will be your end!" "Now i expand Haridelberg, Hell of D and Wild Safari Channel goes to grave!" The festive stage has now became into a spike hell.

"And this will be your end!" "Blackout, Destroy Hyper Mustin and Break 2 of his shields!" Hipocrites devilishly ordered with his eyes glowing like those of a devil.

Much to despair, Darwin received no shield triggers.

"This will be your end and bye...Blackout, Destroy Dragenai and DIRECT!" The Robot unleashed a powerful kick that knocked the Green haired man off board. As soon as after this, Hipocrates became normal and human again.

Hipocrates thanked gratefully: "Thanks for the duel, I thought I was going to die with the Hyper Mustin Attack." Now i will organize and prepare for the assault against Michelangelo and Galleo, i hopt you prepare for it too." Darwin said: "Best appreciated...I will prepare for the upcoming war, and i hope you do the best."

In the other hand, X-III was suddenly challenged by Michelangelo when he was investigating the light kingdom. Michelangelo spoke arrogantly: "I heard lots about you...Now let us see if you are worthy to be the god of this world!"

X-III said confidently: "Much Appreciated. You will soon see my newly obtained god powers."

Little does he know that Michelangelo has a nasty suprise for him...

Next Episode: The civilizations are acting in unison for an upcoming war. Show them the supremacy of the Jokers...X!


	4. Chapter 4: The Jokers Come

And then X-III was sent by GodX in order to investigate the Light Kingdom.

 _The World Pillar's center is the old site of Michael's Card Shop. Whe Michael retired back to Gensokyo, he left the card shop behind and GodX turned it into a core for the world pillar, the site which the equilibrium of the world runs, because that place had contained the most amount of energy to balance the world. On top of the pillar is the light civilization which Michelangelo is built to guard, The middle area is the nature civilization which Darwin was built to guard, the surrounding sea is the water civilization where Aristotle is created to guard, and the areas outside the world pillar were the darkness civilization guarded by Hipocrates, which very few can venture due to the lack of multicolored or zero energy in that area. However, the card shop suddenly was collapsed one day by an unknown force and the chosen of each civilization began to divide among themselves._

Then X had encountered Michelangelo in the top of the pillar. The Knight at first greeted him in an ominous manner saying "Long time no see. Wanna duel?"

X replied in a confident manner: "Of course, i know where you are going, so i will show you the power of the Jokers!"

The Knight then responded tauntingly: "How about...I USE THIS DECK I STOLE FROM YOU?"

X then suddenly became shocked because that was his Concerto No. 2 The Priestess V3 which was his Rosia Miradante. He then stuttered that: "How do you steal this deck from me!?"

The Knight responded ominously: "I could care less because i know you were coming. And to show you are not the finest player out there and i am, i stole your deck to see what kind of stuff you can do. Get ready...And die, because everyone knows you are growing useless."

The God's disciple muttered coldly: "You ready? Then come on."

Duel: **Colorless Touch Water Jokers** vs **Doromar Rosia Miradante**

On X's Second turn, he summoned Yattareman. He said: "I summon Yatarreman and end my turn." And a man with a Trumpet as its mouth appeared. "My Jokers cost 1 less to summon.

On Michelangelo's third turn, he said "I cast Aquan Jr's Delivery." And he revealed 3 cards which were Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet, Dragon's Sign and Miracle Stop.

On X's 3rd turn he spoke loudly and brimmed with confidence: "So you are using Revolution Change strategies right...? Now i will summon this and see how can you change? 2 mana, Senno, Brainwash!" Then a Pear like creature that had a hypnotizing swirl appeared and stunned Michelangelo, preventing him from sending out creatures for no cost. It said: "When you see this...You...will...no...longer...be...able...to...cost...trample...creatures..." Then X also continued: "I cast Niyare Get, ZERO Trick!" and the top 3 cards which were Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction, Jolly the Johnny and Prelude of Horror ended up in his hand.

Then on Michelangelo's turn 4, he was thinking to himself: "Sigh...I should not place Demon's Light to my mana zone..." since the only copy he got for now is in the mana zone. So he simply charged ZERO Hand to mana and summoned Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet. He said tiringly "I summon Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet." and there was an adorable looking marionette on the field and he said: "With her effect, i discard Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction from your hand! And the puppet sliced off the card with her blade."

On X's turn 4, he said: I charge Batten Oyaji into mana and cast Niyare Get and reveal the top 3 cards of my decks which was Nothing Zero, Dangaioh and Nothing Zero." And I also cast Pali Nights for 2 mana and put Nothing Zero to mana and Cast another Yattareman. Turn end.

On Michelangelo's turn 5, he can't cast Dragon's Sign, but his Demon's light came. He then called with a sense of confidence in him: I cast Demon's Light, Draw 2 cards and give Senno -5000 power! A dark light appeared and evaporated the Swirl like creature. Turn end.

Now, as soon as X's 5th turn came, he shouted powerfully: "I gave you the last chance but you cannot...Now I will have you taste this! Finale: The Sin of Pride X!" A Dj turntable appeared in his side of the table and the background music became: CaptivAte ~浄化~ / DJ YOSHITAKA and behind him is a shadow that is shaped like a Feminine looking Dragon. Then he yelled in a very stern and powerful voice like those of a lion: "I summon: JOLLY THE JOHNNY!"

Now a Robotic Cowboy riding a horse that is shaped like a gun appeared and X commanded: "Jolly the Johnny, break his shields and I cast Nothing ZERO, Secret Destruction! From it I reveal Pali Knights, Tutankanen and Prelude of Horror, and I put Prelude to deck bottom, Tutankanen to deck top and Pali Knights to deck top. Now...Break all of his shields, Jolly the Johnny!" "And with the effect of Master Double Breaker, i destroy Jenny!"

The cowboy glowed with an eyes of an Eagle and its bullets destroyed the Marionette and broke all of Michelangelo's shields. Much to his despair, the only shield trigger he had is Memento Guardian Shrine, Prison Court of D.

What's worse, the cowboy then fired a bullet on him and his cards and his decks had fell into the floor. X at the same time crossed his arms and spoke in a stern manner: "After Jolly the Johnny attacks and when you have no shields or creatures...I WIN!"

Michelangelo groaned furuously: "Fuck you that card was cheap!"

X said: "You think so?", took the Rosia Miradante from the knight then disappeared.

Michelangelo was very furious and at that time he pointed a sword against heaven and screamed on his throat: "FUCK YOU GOD X!"

At the same time X was investigating the Bunkers of Galleo. Apparently Galleo hates him because he apparently did not help when Michelangelo got his dadicco churis and trapped it in crystals.

Galleo yelled: "You call yourself a god and you refuse to take care of this...what an idiot!"

X spoke calmly: "We are taking solutions to solve the balance of the world and I know this has happened, therefore I taught Michelangelo a lesson."

The redhead gangster yelled angrily: " It does not matter...I'm challenging you to a duel!"

Duel: **Zero Touch Water Jokers** vs **Mono Fire Touch Light Beat Jockey**

On X's second turn he summoned Yattareman and a man with a trumpet as its mouth appeared.

Then on Galleo's second turn, he said: "I summon Churis, First Squad." And a Adorable looking rodent appeared.

On X's Third turn, he said: "I cast Jojojo Jokers and look at the top 4 cards of my deck and I reveal Pali Nights, and i summon him afterwards. Now i put Jojojo Jokers to mana."

On Galleo's third turn he shouted like a ganster: "Well...Now be prepared to see the real power of the BAD ACTION DYNAMITE!" I summon Dadicco Churis for one mana, and it makes my Next Beat Jockey cost 3 less to cast, and due to Churis...My Next Beat Jockey costs 4 less, and now i summon...Spike 7K, Ganzan Tank and evolve it on top of Dadicco! A massive Tank powered by hamsters and controlled by a rodent appeared. And i choose the first effect, which means my creatures get +5000 power and break an additional shield. Spike 7k, Break 3 of his shields! Then 3 of X's shields were gone and none of them were Triggers. And then he said: "Churis, Break 2 of his shields!" And the mice broke 2 of X shields and one of them is a shield trigger. And it's not a regular shield trigger, it's a super shield trigger!

X then yelled: "Super Shield Trigger, Time Stopon, I put Spike 7k into the bottom of your deck and Creatures cannot attack this turn!" A clock appeared and blew away the Tank and stopped Galleo's attacks." Galleo said: "You have one last chance, but i don't have any more creatures to attack."

On X's 4th turn, he saw the Niyare get and casted it. From it was Jolly the Johnny, Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction and Senno Brainwash. He then casted the Prelude of Horror in his hand and said" By Prelude of Horror's effect, i summon Jolly the Johnny for 4 mana and Break all of your shields with Nothing Zero since i reveal Dangaioh, Jojojo Jokers and Batten Oyaji!" The cowboy broke all of Galleo's shields and Destroyed the lone Churis. However...

Galleo then shouted angrily: "Shield Trigger...Too Bad for you...Holy, Flash Guardian! I tap all your creatures and since Holy is a creature, you cannot extra win!"

X roared: "DAMN!"

Galleo then had a smirk on his face since he had a miracle draw. "Now...I summon Dope "DPL" Boarder...and DIRECT ATTACK!"

The apemen riding a skateboard rushed at X and swiped him down the floor.

Galleo then said in a belittling manner: "See? You were not fit to rule here, because you are an incomprehensible loser who wants power but gets NONE. And I mean NONE!"

But then X spoke coldly: "I'm not even trying to get answers from you anymore." Then teleported away. Galleo said: "Wait a minute...Damn!"

Now everyone has basically saw one thing: War is coming, and it won't be good. Then the chosen began arming themselves for the great war ahead. Even X and GodX knew that war is coming.


	5. Chapter 5: Where did the Past go

In the other side, The retired legendary duelists who were hiding from the world now X governs since the big collapse that driven all of them away were still alive; They were just hiding in another dimension; The world outside this world.

One of them was Michael in Gensokyo. After the world of duelists collapsed, Michael retired back there and was living with Marisa. Marisa was wondering: "Where did Reimu Gone?" For over 20 years after the collapse. Michael then watched the television in the shrine, and he noticed a strange aura appearing in the card shop which is the core of the world. Could this be the reason that the chosens like Michelangelo and Galleo were divided all along? And the reason behind their rebellion against GodX? Something is _Horribly_ Wrong about the card shop, and he knows it.

And the other one was Stephen which was living with his brother Cairo, His Girlfriend the merchant Kaze and his butler Nolan in a mansion. Stephen using his dark powers had saw a vision. There is an unknown force that is hiding in the card shop that is the source of the division. Moreover, X is dueling Galleo and he had a new card with the ability Bad Action Dynamite. X was using a mono light heaven's gate deck and had an Oriotis in his battle zone trying to stop his Dadicco Spike7K Combos that costed his last game, but he counterracted with Mccallan, Flame Shooter and then X sent out Emeralda to manipulate himself a Heaven's Gate. However at the next turn Galleo sent out the card with the Bad Action Dynamite for 5 mana and destroyed the Emeralda which he hopes to block his Magnum, Shortshot, then headed for the kill a turn afterwards. And X was defeated once again and he was pretty furious, and vows to destroy Galleo. Michelangelo asked him to help him but he insisted he's on nobody's side and just needs to take care of the division. Seeing X refused, he tries to take on Michelangelo once again.

Then Stephen also had a vision; The Card was called "BAD Brand Limited".

Stephen then said to Nolan: "Nolan, time is running out. This is something big. Call Michael, Hasaan, K, God Michael, Robert and our new champion Levine to stay put and prepare to take any action.

Cairo then responded arrogantly with "Are you sure you are going to help that idiot? He can't even get his world right."

Stephen then responded urgently "Listen, this is very important and urgent so we might need to take action. However as seen with our friendship, you can choose to stay put because you will risk annoying X."

In the other side, It is back to the Duel World where X resided. With the recent losing streak against Galleo, X now struggles to keep himself up the pace of the meta, even with the help of the jokers, although he can defeat the rest with ease. Then a figure appeared in front of him. It was a Magician. A devilish one. X questioned "Hipocrates?"

Hipocrates spoke devilishly with "Let's end this; This world needs no strains like you."

X then responded with a glee: "You are an idiot because you will regret this. If you win me this time, I give up considering my streak against Galleo...Wanna bother?"

Hipocrates responded devilishly and said: "OK...Go on."

Duel: **Light Water Alpharion** vs **Single Rush Georges Bataille**

Hipocrates charged 1 mana and said: "I summon Zabi Claw and end my turn". A Fierce Lizard Man Warrior with no eyes appeared in the battle field.

X Charged 1 mana and ended his turn.

Hipocrates then entered his second turn and charged another mana, then said: "I Summon Marrow Ooze, the Twister". A grosteque looking pile of sludge with no eyes appeared in the battlefield."

X was muttered to himself: "This is familiar...Where did i see this before?" Then he remembered once in a time where he was using Dragon's Sign Rosia against a similar deck, only that did not have Georges Bataille.

Then Hipocrates commanded: "I use Revolution Change on Zabi Claw and switch it to Tamanegil, Second Seed using Revolution Change!" The Lizard Warrior High fived with a monstrous onion and the monstrous onion bombed a card in Hipocrates' hand. "I discard Necrodragon Guljeneraid and break one of your shields...!" The Shield had an Alpharion, Lord of Spirits in it.

Continuing to X's second turn, he just charged Miracle Star, Time Caster an ended.

On Hipocrates 3rd turn, he became even more devilish and spoke in an unhuman voice: I summon Zabi Claw and Revolution Change Marrow Ooze into Noron, "Question 2"! Now i Draw a card, then Discard another Necrodragon Guljeneraid to my hand. Break his shields, Noron!" The Bone Ooze hi-fived with a mechanical eyeball and the mechanical eyeball shot a laser that broke one of X's shields. Much to his amazement, For X the shield is glowing, and he said: "Shield Trigger, Memento Guardian Shrine, Prison Court of D!" The battlefield instantly transformed into an exquisite palace.

Hipocrates then taunted that: "Still doing nothing? Next turn you are dead!" "No wonder you lost to Galleo so much, you can't even think properly!"

On X's next turn, he simply casted Energy Stream, Drew 2 cards then ended his turn.

And on Hipocrates next turn, X yelled: "Denjara...Memento Guardian Shrine!" Then the Memento Guardian Shrine released a group of beams that froze all of Hipocrates Weenies. Hipocrates then angrily and devilishly muttered, with his voice slowly increasing: "That's all you've got? Too bad you are fucking dead, real dead...Now i summon another Marrow Ooze, then destroy all of my creatures, then since 2 of my Dragons in destroyed, i put 2 Necrodragon Guljeneraid into the battle zone, then I summon...Georges Bataille! Now i put the top 4 cards of my deck into my graveyard. Haha, next turn you are dead...You better stop bothering us!" 2 Decaying Dragons and a purple shadowy figure holding a hammer made of rock has appeared in the battlefield.

Strangely, X is not bothered at all.

Then X on next turn casted Royal Academy Whale and drew 3 cards, but did nothing else. It seems like that X had predicted what's inside his shields for a strange reason.

 _Actually, X has the ability to predict the items inside each player's shields; It has been passed for generations of X's legacy. The predictions are accurate around 80% of the time. X has lost lots of times due to this, but also it help him won at the contrary._

Now Hipocrates instantly transformed into a devilish figure and he called in a very inhuman voice: "Now here's your payback for not doing anything...Georges Bataille...Break 3 of his shields!" The shadowy figure smashed the 3 shields of X and Hipocrates' eyes were glowing red.

However, this time...

X then removed his hood, thumped the table and was surrounded by robotic armor and stroke a pose, then retaliated in a god-like manner: "Well...See this Concerto No. 8 Justice! Now you shall see how X really looks like when he's serious!" "X is definitely not for jokes you fool!' The shield triggers were 2 Heaven's Gate and a Dragon's Sign. He chose to Absolve the Dragon's Sign first and put a Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge into the battle zone. A beautiful armored man holding a lance appeared in the battlefield and said: "I punish sinners for the commands of X!" And it called forth Heaven's Heaven, Heavenly Justice into the battle zone.

Then X absolved the 2 Heaven's Gates and from the gate came a Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom and X used it to Drew a card, and a Heaven's Heaven's Gate Elemental and Drew using Lord Reis' effect. Then from the Gate part of Heavens descended a Kaiserhalla, War Veteran Dragon Elemental and he used Lord Reis and Kaiserhalla's effect to Draw 2 cards, then Kaiserhalla's roar called out a Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental and X placed a Heaven's Gate from his hand into the shield zone, then he also drew a card. The Second Heaven's Gate descended a Heaven's, Heaven's Gate Elemental and a Miracle Star, Time Caster which recycled Energy Stream, Royal Academy Whale, Dragon's sign and Heaven's Gate into his hand and he also Drew a card, And a Valhalla Paladin, Sealing Dragon Elemental came from the Gate of Heavens and he added a shield into his shield zone and a bolt froze a Guljeneraid.

Hipocrates just got his jaws dropped and was completely awestruck by the great spamming. He just desperately uttered: "...turn end."

X then had a DJ Table appeared before his dueling table and the background music became "天空の夜明け - Cuvelia". He then spoke in the voice of a god and increasing his tone as he spoke: "Here is your punishment for bothering with me...i have more than 3 blockers in the battle zone, so...Dragsolution, Neverlast, Destiny Adoration! The Floating castle became a powerful, large Angelic Dragon encased in a gold armor. Then X yelled: "Gravity ZERO, i summon 3 Alpharion for no cost and evolve them from Emeralda, Heaven's Rosia and Miracle Star! Now your creatures cost 15 more to summon and you cannot cast spells. The Angelic Man, The Angelic Dragon with a Scepter and the Androgynous Angelic Dragon Humanoid grew in size and transformed into 3 powerful, 4 armed and 6 winged angels in white armor. "Alpharion, Triple Break his shields." One flung of its sword broke 3 of Hipocrate's Shields. Then Neverlast, Break 3 of his shields! The angelic Dragon flung its lance and broke 3 shields. None of them were shield triggers because Hipocrate's deck has none.

"Then finally, Alpharion 2, Direct!"

Hipocrates was flung into the floor and X's Shadow, the one that resembled a feminine Dragon, shot a beam from its left hand and knocked Hipocrates into the ground without any questions. Hipocrates send out a series of sharp quills that X guarded with a barrier, but another hit from the shadow knocked him down into the bottom world.

By this point, Michael and Stephen as well as the retired duelists had saw it all. Stephen then had another vision. Galleo was the first to wage a war against Michelangelo to get his girlfriend back, and Michelangelo had a master card, with an ability called "Master Labyrinth". And that card - Was the black king of the Light Civilization; "Ov Sidia". Galleo was not worse than him either since he had an unknown card that can probably outrun the knight's defensive strategies. Either way, everyone knows that they are in trouble and the 5 chosen were prepared for war, and X and the duelists of the past were preparing to unite the world again along with X.

And could this be linked to the disappearance of Reimu?


	6. Chapter 6: Entering the Light Fortress

And as everyone senses it, war has finally came.

The Card Shop that Michael owned is emitting some sort of energy that had the 5 civilization's soldiers fight and kill everyone in their way.

Michelangelo and Galleo's Soldiers are killing each other, and both were attacked by the soldiers of Hipocrates and Darwin from the back while they are fighting. Aristotle seems to do nothing but is secretly arming himself.

Michelangelo, during the war, muttered ominously to the One Eyed King: "Ov Sidia, when time comes, let me use you as a card and I will bring down the final justice against those fools."

Then he held a blank card and absorbed the One Eyed King, who resembles a strange, ungodly rock like creature with an eye, a floating pair of arms and a blue liquid dripping below him into it. He then packed the card in his deck and prepares to fight Galleo personally.

When Stephen watched in the television, the One-Eyed King IS exactly the card he saw in the dark vision.

And by God-X's call, the Duelists of the past, Stephen, Michael, Jonathan, Hasaan, Robert, Shido and Leon came in to the present world. What they saw, above the skies, is the civilizations creatures fighting and its duelist minions fighting each other to the death.

As seen in here, the world that X created has been in chaos, and it wasn't by him. A dark energy has been emitting in the card shop.

And after a one-hour discussion, they decided to go to the light city to fight Michelangelo which was overwhelmed and ran rampant by his "Justice" and self entitlement. Stephen, Michael, X-III and Jonathan entered the Light city. But as soon as they enter there, a Greyish-Silver colored Golem dropped a greatsword in front of them and dropped into the floor, making a dramatic entrance.

And as soon as he entered the floor, he trapped X, Michael and Jonathan in crystals and left Stephen unaffected since Stephen is too dark to be trapped.

The Golem did not say a thing, but instead floated a deck and a dueling table appears between the two.

Stephen questioned doubtfully: "So you want a duel, hunk junk...? Let's come on then, but you will regret." "Now drown in the sea of darkness!"

Back in God-X's base, he scanned the mysterious Golem and its name is "Shouten, Stellar Guidiance", the second in command of Michelangelo's army.

God-X says: "Since Stephen is an experienced duelist, he should be able to get around this. But he has to beware of it since this guy is powerful."

Stephen's first turn charged Bell Hell De Skull, Moon Reaper and ended.

Shouten's First Turn charged Novalty Amaze and turn ended.

In Stephen's second turn, he placed a Ballom Quake, Lord of Demons in his mana and ended his turn.

The Golem did not say a thing, but by the looks of it it was quite confused, as Never in his time he ever fought an opponent like this before.

But in his second turn he summoned Crista, First Squad and a strange rock like creature appeared and he ended his turn.

On Stephen's third turn, he placed a Kernel, Blue Stagnation Dragon Elemental into the mana zone and said "I Cast Dark Life". He looked at the top 2 cards of his deck and placed a Puchohenza, Mia Moja into mana and Intense Vacuuming Twist into graveyard and ended his turn.

On Shouten's third turn, he summoned another Crista and summoned 2 Faywon, Green Silver, Then tapped both Faywons and drew a card.

On Stephen's fourth turn, he charged a Kernel, Blue Stagnation Dragon Elemental in his mana and casted Ruins of the Lion King. Since he has more than 4 Multicolored cards in his mana zone, he put the top 3 cards of his deck into his mana zone which is Hyperspatial Faerie Hole, Demon Wolf, Castle of Betrayal and Wild Safari Channel, D of Great Revolution. Since he had 2 extra mana to spare, he then discards his hand with Demon Wolf, Castle of Betrayal. He spoke loudly: "Now let's see what you can do!" The Golem seems to be extremely angered.

Shouten then topdecked a Shouten, Stellar Guidiance and summoned it. A white grey golem holding a sword appeared in the battlefield, but since he has nothing to cost trample, he did not attack with it.

During Stephen's next turn, he charged Bell Hell De Skull, Moon Reaper to mana and expanded Wild Safari Channel and the field transforms into a festive stage in a wilderness. He then ended his turn. The Golem is more than furious and puzzled since he had never saw this before (And neither does Michelangelo, although he had heard about it before).

Shouten then topdecked Wonder Turtle, Great Labyrinth Turtle, which he intends to cost trample it, so he attacked with Shouten. Much to the Golem's dismay, it was an Intense Vacuuming Twist which Stephen used to search out Bell Hell De Skull, Moon Reaper and it blew it away back to his hand. He then attacked with one of the Faywon too but it was an Arcadia Spark, Stopping him from attacking further. But while the Golem wanted to thank Stephen for doing that, Stephen muttered devilishly: "Don't even think about stopping me with your heaps of rock."

Suddenly, Stephen begins to grow massive claws, had the wings of a demon and his eyes are red and tearing with blood. The Golem is now from annoyed to shocked, and does not know what is going on. Stephen then shouted in a very frightening voice: "DENJARA SWITCH - ON!" and the Wild Safari Channel is now capable of summoning creatures from the mana zone. He then casted a Ruins of the Lion King again and a Puchohenza, Mia Moja, Team Tech's Wave Go and a Ballom Quake, Lord of Demons dropped there which gave himself 3 mana with the total of 11 mana (Actually 21 mana) Then he grinned then roared: "kekekeke...Let's see how you like this! Witness...BALLOM QUAKE, LORD OF DEMONS!" and a sinister goat like creature that was half plant appeared from the ground and destroyed all of Shouten's creatures. Stephen then ordered in a devilish manner: "Ballom Quake, Triple Break his shields!"

One of the cards in the shields is a Trigger; It's a Holy, Flash Guardian. However when it is sent out, it was suddenly entangled by vines and disappeared. Stephen responded with arrogance: "You fool, Ballom Quake sends your stuff to your mana zone instead when you cost trample something!"

On the golem's next turn, he charged a Novalty Amaze to mana and casted Ambell, Strange stone to freeze Ballom Quake. The Stone unleashed a bolt that would leave Quake frozen.

On Stephen's next turn he questioned, then shouted loudly: "You think these tricks will deal with me, huh? Now i summon Bell Hell de Skull and pick up Codecommand Death Marriage from mana, and i evolve Codecommand Death Marriage on top of it!" "Then I destroy all of your pitiful stuff, and now we return all spells from mana zone to your hand." The Tiger Demon Grew in size and A powerful angel-demon clad in gold appeared and destroyed all of Shouten's creatures and each player returned all spells to his hand, leaving Shouten with 5 mana and Stephen with 9 mana (Actually 18.) Stephen then said: "Death Marriage, Triple Break his Shields!" and the Angel-Demon fired a beam that broke 2 of his other shields. One of the shields was a Novalty Amaze which the Golem cannot use.

Then the Golem charged another mana, did nothing and ended his turn, since the cards in his hand weren't useful.

Now Stephen proclaimed in the most terrifying voice: "I Gave you the chance to counterattack me and there is none now! Ballom Quake..." Then his eyes began to glow blood red and he said "Direct Attack!" The atmosphere became black for a while and the Golem was defeated by the beams of the Lord of Demons.

Meanwhile X has successfully broke free of the crystal prisons and begins to summon a shadow from his back, this time being a firey, red Dragon and it opened its mouth and yelled: "It ends here!" And fired a massive bolt from its mouth and broke Michael and Jonathan Free. Then the Golem attacked, but Stephen appeared and mauled him with his claws, which were blocked by the Golem, but the Golem's sword is broke. X then deals the finishing blow by unleashing a flurry of blades from the ground which uproot themselves and hitting the Golem in precision, then burning the Golem with a powerful laser beam from its mouth. It was completely collapsed and Stephen returned to normal.

After Michael and Jonathan thanked Stephen and X for saving them thanking that: "I probably should thank both of you for saving us."

Stephen said: "It's best appreciated." in a grateful manner and X said "Pretty Much there's more to this. Keep on searching."

The team then headed further into the light city and encountered a green, mantis like creature and it attacked them without hesitation. This Mantis-Like creature was so powerful that it isn't one that is understandable by human logic. When X scanned the creature using its phone, its name was identified as "Hyper Mustin".

X then stuttered in shock: "So...this is the legendary Hyper Mustin". "Well...This will be a tough fight."

However the creature does not seem to want to duel, it simply wants to destroy them all. Therefore X is left with no choice, and thus he commanded: "Go Jolly the Johnny, defeat him!"

With a command, a robotic cowboy riding a horse with a head that resembles a handgun appears and fights the massive insect. Before it fought, it said: "There's no second chance to pull the trigger, Once is all!" Then it fired a bullet that the insect dodged, but homed on it and dealt massive damage to it. However it was not enough so the Insect appeared behind Johnny and swept him with its claws, causing it to be defeated.

Seeing there is no hope, X drew a card using a blank card out of thin air. Stephen, Michael and Jonathan watched in awe and the Insect seemed to be stopped by the power of the crayons. After then the card was created and X summoned it to battle. The creature resembled a Robotic Bike Sonic Command in silver with red edges holding a Dragheart Sword, meaning that it is a Draguner, and It also had forbidden texts on it, meaning that it is an Initials. This being appeared and crushed the Insect with great ease before the drawn card is returned to X's pocket.

God-X scanned in his base and he still cannot see what was that creature, indicating that it was a self created card. Seeing this, he was shocked and saw the card was named "Volt Hell, Forbidden Dragon Edge" and there's also a Dragheart drewn along with it as well. This is how he created dream cards in the past, and that's all becoming into truth. As of one thing: "Dream Becomes Reality".

Then the team furthered and was stopped by an elegant voice. It was those from a handsome-looking man in a white suit and gold hair and tanned skin. The man descended from the sky and spoke in a very prideful manner: "Have fun defeating my general right?" "Now get past me..."

X then became extremely tense and he muttered to himself "...Darwin".


	7. Chapter 7: Ov Sidia Appears

And so the gang made from X (X-III), Michael, Stephen and Jonathan had been entering the depths of the Light Fortress of Michelangelo. After defeating a Shouten under the control of Michelangelo, X had encountered a Hyper Mustin and defeated it using a creature that he drew.

And now, suddenly a gold haired gentleman in a white suit appeared from the skies. X instantly recognized him and muttered: "DARWIN..."

Darwin provoked in a very arrogant manner: "And you think you can go to Michelangelo you group of 4 fools? Well, get past me first! And i really bet you cannot..."

X Objected: "Wanna bet? Let's duel then."

Darwin responded arrogantly: "OK. YOU WILL REGRET!"

Then a dueling table appeared between the 2 and the 2 yelled: "Duel Start!"

However for some reason when they started the duel, Darwin already dropped his confidence into a sense of fear. He gulped: "What is that...?" As he points to the FORBIDDEN ~The Sealed X~ card on X's battle zone, sealed with 6 seals.

Anyway, he charged a Wachagona, Muen Zangu into his mana and ended his turn.

Then X began his turn, in which he Charged Bainaradoor into his mana and ended his turn.

Then Darwin was even more shocked. He spoke in a fearful manner: "What in the hell are you doing? And what's the point of this?"

X crossed his arms and answered confidently: "You will soon know it."

Darwin's turn 2 basically had him draw a card and he placed a Codeking Wilhelm into his mana zone, then he ended his turn.

In X's turn 2, he drew a card, placed a Pali Nights into his mana zone he said: "I summon Yattareman. The cost of my Jokers become 1 less. Then..." He shouted as a blue, little man with a trumpet as its mouth appeared in the battle zone. "I cast...Niyare Get, ZERO Trick!" He casted a spell with a tristone on it and revealed the top 3 cards of his deck. It was Senno, Brainwash, Yattareman and Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction. All ended up in his hand. "Turn End".

In Darwin's third turn, he drew a card and charged a Codeking Mozart into mana. He then said: "I cast Dark Life." Then, a card with the image of a dark snow faerie ended up in his grave and he looked at the top 2 cards of his deck. It was VAN Beethoven, Zenith of Shura and Puchohenza, Mia Moja, so he put the former into the grave and the latter to mana.

In X's third turn, he drew a card and yelled: "I draw a card and i charge Time Stopon to mana! Now i cast Niyare get, Zero Trick again and i reveal Niyare Get, Zero Trick, Yattareman and Jolly the Johnny! Now I summon Yattareman and Senno, then Pali Nights and i put Niyare Get to mana!" A man with the head of a disco ball and a hypnotizing swirl appeared in his battlefield. "turn end."

In Darwin's next turn, he drew a card, charged Hyper Mustin to mana and said: "I cast Ruins of the Lion King!" "Now since i have 4 multicolored cards in my mana, i put the top 3 cards of my deck into the mana zone, which are Codeking Wilhelm, The=Deadbrachio and The=Deadman!" "Turn end".

In X's turn 4, a DJ Turntable appeared in front of X and it played itself, transforming the background music to Captivate ~浄化~. Then as he is playing the DJ Table, he suddenly yelled in a confident manner: "Everyone Dance!" "Now IKUZE, YATTAREMAN! And I cast 2 Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction!" The blue Trumpet man attacked as X revealed the top 6 cards of his deck which are Time Stopon, Jolly the Johnny, Dotsuki Manjiro, Danganoh, Senno, Brainwash and Jojojo Jokers. He put the Time Stopon, Senno and Jojojo Jokers into deck bottom in the respective order and Danganoh, Jolly the Johnny and Dotsuki Manjiro in the respective orders. Then, from the Trumpet Man's trumpet mouth, a massive beam appeared and broke all of Darwin's shields.

However one of the shields that Darwin had glowed and he yelled confidently; "I CAST...TEAM TECH'S WAVE GO! And i Return all of your cards that cost 5 or less to your hand!" "This will be your doom!" However, his confidence quickly dropped as the seals of the Forbidden Impulse near X were removed as well. "Uh Oh..." he stuttered.

Then as the seals are removed, a red, sinister, armored humanoid creature appeared in the battlefield and it spoke in the most terrifying manner: "I for the orders of X decimate you!"

X's eyes then glowed red and he ordered: "Dokindam X, End him!" Then the red armored monstrous humanoid struck at Darwin with his spears, plucking him into the floor far away. Then X's shadow, that resembled a fiery dragon shouted "AND THIS IS THE PUNISHMENT FOR MESSING WITH US!" And knocked him off the light castle.

After X won the duel, Michael commented that: "That Yattareman Nothing ZERO was op."

Stephen replied with an annoyed manner that: "Yeah, I hate that too..."

As the gentleman in white was dropped off the light Castle, the team of 4 continued the travel to the center of the light fortress.

In there the gang of 4 has encountered some more wild creatures. It was consisted of multiple purple golems clad in gold, with one red eye in the center. When God-X scanned the creatures, they shown the name: "Sidias, Shine of Justice" and "Orlilia, Shine of Justice".

The gang of 4 muttered fearfully in unision: "Not good..."

However X had a solution behind this. He then summoned the Forbidden sonic command creature he summoned before during the Hyper Mustin battle. When that creature is called out, it yelled: "RYUKAI!" threw its sword and revealed a sinister, heavily armored dragon clad in red and white, and holding an extremely heavy sword on both of its arms. With this dragon dragsolutioning, a dark electric pulse appeared and shattered all of the golems. It also broke the entire labyrinth, causing the Michelangelo and Ove Sidia inside the center of the labyrinth to be revealed. In there was also the imprisoned Dadicco Churis that Galleo had and also numerous fire creatures that were in crystal coffins as well.

When the gang of 4 appeared, Michelangelo warned: "You will regret this decision."

And X replied that: "You too."

Then Michelangelo suddenly got really angry and yelled: "OVE SIDIA, ATTACK THEM!"

The powerful, one eyed black diamond shot a beam from its eye and the beam kept deflecting from the crystaline surface until it hit Stephen and Michael and petrified them.

Michelangelo then spread his arms and coldly jeered: "See? This is the payback for messing with us."

X replied: "Well...this gives no choice other than..."

However, Jonathan stood in front of X and yelled in the direction with Michelangelo, and he pointed at Michelangelo: "Is this what all you got? I'll show you!"

Michelangelo Replied Devilishly: "I won't be so confident if I were you...But by the way...I'm going to finish you off anyway."

Both Yelled: "DUEL START!" as a dueling table appeared in front of them.

On Michelangelo's first turn, he charged a Novalty Amaze to mana and said: "I summon Ka Doubler, Red Attack Silver". Turn end." A grey humanoid with swords as elbows appeared in the battle zone sleeping.

On Jonathan's first turn, he said: I charge Damama, Moja into my mana and end my turn."

On Michelangelo's second turn, he said: "I draw, charge Wonder turtle, Great labyrinth turtle into my mana and summon crista and all of my Metallica cost 1 less to summon. Turn end."

On Jonathan's second turn he yelled confidently: "Is this what you got...I charge Lionel, Lion Zenith Dragon and cast Huge Blueprint!" "Now i reveal the top 4 cards of my deck and it's Nemes Tebe, Holy, Shibainu and Trap Giant, and all are added to my hand!" "Turn End!".

On Michelangelo's third turn he mocked Jonathan: "Well this hand replenish is amazing! Now let me put a stop to it! I summon another Crista from my hand, Then i summon Orlilia for 2 mana! Now let's see how useless you are!" A purple golem with one eye appeared in the battlefield. Then he commanded: "Crista, Break one of his shields!" The yellow stone broke one of Jonathan's shields. Jonathan exclaimed in shock: "Evolution Blueprint? You can't be serious!" Then Michelangelo chuckled: "Heh...turn end..."

Jonathan then drew a third card and It was of no use, it was a Holy, Flash Guardian. He charged it to mana and ended his turn.

Michelangelo then jeered: "You see...These puny tricks are of no match to me!" "Now I draw, charge Rudolgo, Strange Stone into my mana summon Bernine, Dragon Armored for 2 mana and draw a card...Then I summon faywon, Green Silver and tap it and draw 2 cards." "Orlilia, Break one of his shields!"

Jonathan replied powerfully: "Strike Back - Cost 9 light card! I discard the Chutopia returned from my hand and now I summon Shibainu, Two Extremes!" A robot dog with a frisbee on its mouth appeared in the battle zone.

Michelangelo spread his arms and sighed: "This can't be helped...turn end."

Jonathan then drew another card and yelled confidently: "And this is the power of the labyrinth? I reveal 6 cards from my hand and now Gio, Super Seven Extremes costs 3! Now I summon him!" The robot dog was abducted by a godly light and it transformed into a white, robotic humanoid angel. Then Jonathan Shouted: "And now, Gio, attack and invade into G.O.D., EXTREME INVASION!" The White humanoid angel further enlarged into a much larger god of angels holding a hammer, and a rat's tail on his back.

Jonathan then continued: "When i put G.O.D. into the battle zone, I can put up to 9 cost 9 creatures from my mana or hand into my battle zone! I put Kijitron, Holy, Nemes Tebe, Lionel, Leo the Star and Valhalla Paladin into my battle zone! And Leo the Star evolves from Kijitron! G.O.D., break 3 of his shields!" The white mouse angel god appeared and flailed its hammer to the 3 shields. As Michelangelo's shields are broke, he Revealed a glowing shield and mocked loudly: "AND YOU THINK THESE TRICKS WORKS AGAINST ME? THINK AGAIN!" Now I summon Rudolgo, Strange Stone and since I have 6 creatures I tap 6 of your creatures! And since rudolgo is a metallica, i draw. In other words, all of your creatures are TAPPED!" "Say good bye because you will regret!"

At Michelangelo's next turn, he made a labyrinth on top of the battlefield and all of Jonathan's creatures are trapped in it. Michelangelo scoffed at Jonathan: "You fool...you thing that these fatties will stop me right! I'll teach you a lesson!" "I draw and send out Shouten, Star's Guidiance and evolve it on top of Crista, First Squad, then I draw a card!" A white golem appeared in the battlefield. Then he commanded: "Now Shouten, attack Holy!" The Golem smashed the Golden Guardian with its blade. "And now, Orlilia, Break the other one of his shields!" Jonathan saw it and he yelled: "Nemes Tebe's effect, activate! I add the top card of my deck into my shields face down." Then the Pharaoh-like angel held its staff up, added a shield and the labyrinth disappeared. However Michelangelo then ordered: "Faywon, Break the other shield!" Jonathan countered: "Not so fast...Due to Lionel's effect, this shield gets "Shield Trigger". Now i call out Kijitron, Four Extremes from my shields!" A green bird robot appeared from Jonathan's shields. Then he further ordered: "Ka Doubler, Break the 2 of his shields!" And there was another shield trigger. Jonathan yelled: "Shield Trigger, Holy, Flash Guardian! Tap All!" The Labyrinth reappeared and Michelangelo applauded sarcastically: "Well why thank you...Turn end".

Then Michelangelo spoke ominously: "Now I call out the king of black light itself using Shouten's effect, I send out...OV SIDIA!"

By the call of the white golem, a black king that resembles a black diamond with 1 eye, and 2 floating arms appeared in the battle zone. Now by Ove sidia's effect, Since you have 5 creatures in the battle zone, I reveal the top 5 cards and they were Hakuya, Edge of Yin Yang, Crista, First Squad, Orlilia, Shine of Justice, Faywon, Green Silver, Shouten, Stellar's Guidiance, Unmovable, Proud Soul, and Orlilia, Shine of Justice! I put all cost 6 or less metallicas from it into the battle zone tapped and draw 6 cards." The Black Diamond king floated into the air, and a blue liquid dripped into the ground and formed 5 Metallicas. "Then by Hakuya, Edge of Yin Yang's effect, I add the top card of my deck to my shields face down and Hakuya's Labyrinth Activates! Now all my metallica wins all battles!"

Jonathan then drew a card and it was Chutopia, then he kneeled on the floor whining that: "Why did that card came out late..." Then he yelled desperately: "Valhalla Paladin, Invade into Chutopia and break 3 of his shields!" The angel dragon transformed itself into a white angel. Suprisingly, Michelangelo did not block the attack. However from it was a shield trigger, and he was surrounded by a black aura and his eyes were glowing red, then he shouted devilishly: "You fool...you fell to my trap!" "Now I cast Novalty Amaze and as a super shield trigger bonus, I cast Alephtina, Spiritual Princess from my hand!" A white robotic arch angel appeared in the battle zone. Jonathan then kneeled and gulped: "This cannot be...Turn end."

Then Michelangelo again jeered devilishly: "Now sadly for you earthly fool, there is no longer any chance for you to fight back. Now I attack with Ove Sidia and activate Master Labyrinth! Despite you have more shields than me, i have more creatures than you, so it still activates! Now By this effect I put the 12 cards in my hand to my shields face down. And there's no chance for you because due to Alephtina's effect, i win! Bow down you foolish mortal!" The arch angel fired a beam onto Jonathan and he collapsed on the floor. "And to celebrate your foolishness...I'm going to send you to the same fate as they do." The Black king of light, Ove Sidia fired a beam from its eye and froze him in a crystal coffin. "Rest in peace, sweet prince." Michelangelo Muttered.

When God-X saw in the command center, he muttered that: "This can't be good. I might have to send somebody to save them. MaltNEXT! GuyNEXT! Ohginga! Gaiginga! Malt "King"! Stay put when something happens." The powerful fire dragon gods stood on one side and nodded their head.

Then Michelangelo Beckoned X: "Now X, come in and deal with me. There's no game without me finishing you."

X Replied: "Sure, let's see who takes care of who first."

At the same time, Galleo in the underground bunker was being communicated by the shadow of an apeman clad in gears. This creature convinced in a strong voice: "You want to defeat Michelangelo? I can grant you this wish. However, from what i can tell you need to cooperate with X. You can no longer trust anyone other than X and the ancient gods,.because the other chosen duelist guardians had became downright untrustworthy."

Galleo implied: "But how? I heard X was this level of bad, but seriously?"

The Apeman soldier replied: "Actually that was a rumor spread by the corrupted Chosen. You are the final one left. If you don't do this, everything will collapse in a hang of balance. Do not forget your true purpose."

Galleo said eagerly: "So ok i'm ready."

The Apeman responded with a powerful manner: "So if you are ready, I'll give you this skateboard. And also my card..." And a mechanical skateboard was given to Galleo. And there was also a master card given to him as well. Riding this skateboard, He was at first a bit scared but became accustomed to it and flew towards the light fortress.


	8. Chapter 8: The BAD Labyrinth!

And Michelangelo beckoned X to a duel, which of course, the reason is to kill him first. And no, he won't accept "No" as an answer.

And then X and Michelangelo shouted: "Duel...Start!" and a dueling table appeared between the both.

The Knight Michelangelo charged Hakuya, Edge of yin Yang into his mana and ended his turn.

The hooded, black and green figure X charged Time Stopon into his mana and ended his turn.

In the Knight's second turn, he said: "I charge and summon Crista, First Squad. Now my Metallicas cost 1 less to summon." "Turn End." A wierd, yellow stone appeared in the battle zone.

In The Hooded figure's second turn, he said: "I summon Yattareman and end my turn. Now my Jokers cost 1 less." "Turn End." A Man with a Trumpet as its mouth appeared in the battle zone.

In the Knight's third turn, he declared: "I draw, charge and summon Another Crista. Now i summon Bernine, Dragon Armored and draw a card..turn End." A white, stone like figure wearing the armor of Codeking Number nine appeared in the battle zone.

The Hooded Figure spoke confidently: "And now I draw and I summon Another Yattareman, then I summon Senno, Brainwash! Then i cast Jojojo Jokers and add Pali Nights into my hand!" Another Trumpet Man and a Hypnotizing Swirl appeared in the battle zone. "Turn end...Let's see how your Metallica Spam works!"

The Knight had a belittling smile on his face and jeered: "I advise you to read your cards carefully. Now it's my turn, I draw, charge and I summon Faywon, Green Silver for 1 mana. I Tap him and Draw 2 cards." A stone-like humanoid figure appeared in the battle zone. He continued: "Then i summon Orlilia, Shine of Justice and Draw a card!" A purple, one eyed Golem appeared in the battle zone. "Now Crista, Break one of his shields!" A white stone rushed into one of X's Shields and broke it. Much to the hooded figure's dismay, it is not a Shield Trigger.

The Knight continued: "And Labyrinth, Activate! You cannot cast spells that cost 5 or less...turn end."

And in the Hooded Figure's Next Turn, he declared: "I now summon Pali Nights and put Jojojo Jokers into my Mana Zone. Then I End my turn."

Then in the Knight's 5th turn, he was glowing in a dark aura, his eyes became red and he scoffed: "And you didn't finish me off...Well, Now go fuck yourself! I draw, charge, then I summon...Shouten, Stellar Guidiance and Draw a card!" A white, massive Golem appeared in the battle zone. "Then Shouten, Break one of his shields!" The Golem slashed one of X's Shields, and Much to his dismay, it wasn't a Shield Trigger too. Then I end my turn...but beware as this turn you cannot do anything!" At the start of your turn, I put a light creature that costs 8 or less from my hand to mana...and now it's...OVE SIDIA! OVE SIDIA...SHOW HIM WHAT REAL JUSTICE IS!"

The hooded figure became shocked and gulped: "...But How!"

The Knight replied in an ominous manner: "And you think Senno stops it, read the effects, it only affects me during my turn!" "It CANNOT do anything during your turn!" "And now...I reveal the top card of my deck and it's Immovable, Proud Soul, Levoix, Blue Silver, Faywon, Green Silver and Alephtina, Spiritual Princess, and I put all cost 6 metallicas from among them into the battle zone tapped. And due to Faywon's effect, I Tap orlilia and Draw a card, then By Levoix's Effect I tap Yattareman! Now let's see what you can do!" This happened as a black king of light, his appearance like a black diamond with one eye and floating arms, and a liquid dripped from its bottom and spawned 3 Metallicas, one resembling a orange king, one being a stone-like humanoid and another stone-like humanoid in green.

Then X replied: "Wait a second! It's not over yet!" "I draw and it's...NOTHING ZERO, SECRET DESTRUCTION!" Then he commanded confidently, "Now I summon Jolly the Johnny for 5 mana and Jolly the Johnny, ATTACK CHANCE NOTHING ZERO! I reveal the top 3 cards of my deck and they are Bainaradoor, Dotsuki Manjiro and Danganoh, Super Special Q! I put all to deck bottom...What? " The Hooded figure was completely shocked on what happened Next.

The White Golem dropped its sword in front of the robotic cowboy and The Black King shot a laser onto it, killing it instantly.

X stammered: "But...But...How..."

Michelangelo provoked: "And you think you are so smart? Jolly the Johnny cannot be blocked, But since i am NOT Actually blocking him but instead Untapping Shouten to change its attack Target...It gets through! And this is another proof that you are nothing other than a fool! Now since the attack does not go through, Master Double Break does not activate!"

The Hooded Figure emotionlessly replied: "Turn end..."

The Knight then had the gaze of what seems to be a predatory animal and Did not even Draw or charge Mana. He simply commanded loudly: "OVE SIDIA, BREAK ALL OF HIS SHIELDS!" and he did not even activate master labyrinth. The black king fired a powerful laser beam from its hands and its eye and broke 3 of X's shields.

X saw one of the shields was glowing and yelled: "Shield Trigger, Bainaradoor!" A red door appeared in the battle zone. "Now Bainaradoor, Remove Orlilia!" The Door stretched its hands onto the Purple, one-eyed golem but cannot move it due to a gold aura."

Michelangelo then replied mockingly: "You fool...Immovable, Proud Soul prevents bullshit like this from happening!"

Michelangelo then commanded again, in a very terrifying manner. "Shouten...DIRECT!" The white golem slashed X and dropped him to the floor.

Now As X was lying in the floor unconscious, Michelangelo Ordered: "OVE SIDIA...FINISH HIM!" The black king of light fired a laser into X, but surprisingly even for him, only the Dragon like shadow on his back was frozen by crystals. X himself was completely unaffected. Nevertheless, the shadow is his power source and without it he's basically crippled in real battling.

Then the knight got really angry and yelled: "FUCK OFF THEN...!"

Then he kicked X with extraordinary strength and off into the sky.

As before X was kicked off back into the darkness civilization, And barely before he entered the range of the black sun, a Blue Dragon, holding a sword on his mouth, with a red cape, appeared and swooped him away, bringing him back to the base camp. Then, he was sent back to a bed by Robert and he just lays there unconscious.

God-X worried: "This is kinda troublesome as Stephen, Michael, Jonathan and X had been crippled. I might have to act himself...Wait...WHO IS THAT!"

Then, a gangster riding a robotic skateboard descended from the skies like a comet. From the skateboard, he crushed the crystals that petrified the fire creatures, including the Dadicco Churis and also Stephen and Michael, as if it was a comet with its own will. Stephen and Michael was completely surprised on what happened, but they just sit back and watch the upcoming duel anyway, and The Dadicco Churis was placed on the box on the gangster's backpack and he became fully clad in a red and blue armor. He then introduces himself to the Knight: "I AM GALLEO, And I am here to seek my revenge! Now bow down to this seriously BAD Master!"

Michelangelo angrily replied: "What? you expect me to bow down to you? Based on your previous crimes? Well, I should had been finished you by now, but sadly, I don't want to. Now fool, eat this!"

The Ove Sidia fired a laser at Galleo, but he was completely unaffected too.

The Knight was shocked and angrily muttered: "HOW DO YOU..."

And Galleo Made a striking pose and questioned: "Why you don't solve this via a duel? People who successfully made a pact with masters cannot be affected by these puny tricks!"

The Knight replied angrily: "You will regret this decision!"

A dueling table appeared in between the chosen duelist guardians.

The Armored Gangster Charged Dodonga Roar Cannon in his first turn and said: "I summon Hop Churis and I end my turn." A thin mice with a superhero costume appeared in the battle zone.

The Knight complimented: "Intruging..."

And the Stephen and Michael was watching the duel all the time. They were discussing some of the events. Stephen inquired Michael: "Meh that's just a regular rush deck! How Is he supposed to beat that thing!"

Michael answered: "If you think you can stop these rushes just by using heaven's gate you are pretty much wrong. Many do have that entertainer of stealing and lying card or the Magnum Shortshot one. Shortshot is especially dangerous because the creatures are not put into the battle zone, and are going straight into the graveyard."

Stephen replied: "Yes sometimes when I use Heaven's Gate I hate that too."

And in Michelangelo's first turn, he charged Novalty Amaze into his mana and ended his turn.

In Galleo's second turn, He said: "I summon Chuchuris, First Squad and end my turn. My Beat Jockeys cost 1 less to summon."

In Michelangelo's second turn, he replied: "And you think you have this too? I summon Crista, First Squad and end my turn. My Metallica cost 1 less to summon."

In Galleo's third turn, he taunted: "And your creature defenses are so well right? Let's see if you can face this...I send out Magnum, Shortshot and end my turn. Now your Shouten is useless!" A puppet cowboy riding a leather horse appeared in the battlefield.

In Michelangelo's third turn, he spoke confidently: "It does not matter! Now I Draw, Charge and summon Faywon, Green Silver, Tap him then draw a card. Then crista, Break one of his shelds!" The strange stone rushed in and broke one of Galleo's shields.

In Galleo's Fourth Turn, he suddenly was bursted in flames and his eyes became red, then he shouted violently: "NOW YOU WILL SEE THE POWER OF THE BAD! NOW I DRAW, CHARGE, THEN I SUMMON DADICCO CHURIS, WHICH MAKES MY BEAT JOCKEYS COST 3 LESS! THEN I SUMMON BALL "BOMB" BOMBER FOR 1 MANA AND THEN...BAD BRAND!" One by one, a Pink mouse and an apemen holding a group of magnetic bombs, then a monkey in robotic armor appeared in the battle zone.

"BALL "BOMB" BOMBER, BREAK 2 OF HIS SHIELDS!" He shouted. The apemen threw a flurry of bombs into the knight's shield zone.

Michelangelo said: "Faywon, "block" the attack!" The bombs were blocked off by the stone humanoid instead and the stone humanoid exploded.

Stephen complimented: "This is intruging...Go on!"

Michael complimented too: "This things are really op aren't they..."

Galleo then shouted again: "DOESN'T MATTER! BAD BRAND BREAK 2 OF HIS SHIELDS!" The robotic Apeman rushed into 3 of Michelangelo's shields and broke them. He then said: "Shield Trigger, Levoix, Green Silver...What!" As the green stone man disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Galleo then explained violently: "AND NOW YOU THINK THIS SAVES YOU? NOW I HAVE MAGNUM AND WHEN YOU PUT A CREATURE INTO THE BATTLE ZONE, IT IS PUT INTO YOUR GRAVEYARD INSTEAD!" "NOW HOP CHURIS, BREAK 1 OF HIS SHIELDS!"

The Mice in superhero costume struck and broke 1 of the Knight's shields.

The Knight responded: "No, this can't be!" As none were shield triggers.

Then the armored gangster continued: "CHUCHURIS! BREAK HIS LAST SHIELD!"

The cute white mice rushed into Galleo's last shield. It's a Holy, Flash Guardian, but won't save him in this case. Michelangelo grunted: "Why you little...URRRGH!"

Galleo then shouted: "FINISH HIM, SHORTSHOT!" The gunman puppet rushed towards the knight and fired a shot at him, knocking him off the floor.

As the Knight laid down, He laid back up quickly again and yelled: "You three for angering me...THIS IS YOUR FINAL PRICE!" As the Knight Fired a very powerful pulse that knocked Stephen, Michael and Galleo off the floor of the sky fortress and into the depths of the darkness civilization below.

However as God X sees this, he commanded: "MaltNEXT, Guy NEXT, Ohginga, Gaignga, save them! As the dragons swooped off from the base camp at extreme speeds and fetched the three back to the base camp instantly, and even that they almost missed their targets which would otherwise cause them to be eviscerated by the mafi gangs below.

When the 3 were fetched to the base camp they were shocked to see that X was basically lying unconscious on the camp bed with his shadow sealed. Michael muttered: "And what can save him..."

God-X said: "The shadow has to break free itself. And by the time I will have to tell you the Truth of these events...And God Michael, ELTP and Order told me to do so. "

At the same time, The crystals in X's shadow is slowly showing cracks on it...


	9. Chapter 9: Truth

While X's shadow is slowly breaking free of the crystal coffin, God-X explains to all of the fellow gods on screen and Galleo about the truth of the events. Of course he has to because God Michael, who summoned him from the future to defend the world while the ruling gods are out of this world told him to do so. They have to in order to prepare for a massive event in the future.

The robot knight explained: "Well, this is a message from God Michael to all of you and this is the truth of all these events. First, I and X were assigned by God Michael to take care of this world when the other Gods like all of you were on their short hiatus. However since God Michael assumed that we 2 cannot take care of the world ourselves...He sent me these 5 cards of the Chosen duelists guardians."

"These 5 chosen duelist guardians were supposed to defend the world upon an extremely disastrous situation, in which...This case belongs to The renegade ancient gods: G.O. the G. and Levelzar attacking from the void. God Michael has forsaw it before the vizors left."

Stephen, Michael and Robert were completely shocked about the forecoming invasion by the renegade ancient gods. Stephen fearfully muttered: "Oh...G.O. the G and Levelza...One of the Heavenly Four, a group of Ancient gods who wrought to destroy the world and recreate it in their favor...And since the ancient civilization is destroyed and the New Gods took over them, they began to attack us, the new gods as well..."

Robert responded in a shocked manner: "And these are the Heavenly four I had heard of in ancient legends...It looks like a massive fight has to come."

And then God-X continued: "However, despite this, an unknown threat is corrupting the card shop, the core of the world and also corrupting the chosen duelist guard's cards inside them. The 4 cards, Michelangelo of the skies, Aristotle of the seas, Hipocrates of the underworld, and Darwin of the Nature, had all been corrupted. Only one card, Galleo of the Inferno, has been intact without any signs of corruption. And Galleo...Show me your card."

What Galleo handed in was a completely clean card without any signs of corruption.

And then God-X continued: "See? And from what I saw...Something very strange is happening in the basement of the card shop...And this is..."

X had shown 3 pictures to the crowd. Those 3 pictures were given to him by God Michael, which were apparently taken at the card shop. These 3 were what seems to be a possessed version of Reimu, with the red parts of her clothing in grey, The second one is a mysterious figure managing a crystal, which is plugged in multiple wires and inside it the drawing of a dragon, And the last one is the lost Drawing in X's cabinet which is supposed to be the project for the ultimate Dream Card.

Now at this point X's shadow has been completely unsealed from the crystal coffin and he sprang out of bed. Now, when he saw the second and third pictures, he was completely shocked. The hooded figure muttered: "And that's where the drawing I owned to create Ultimate Storm Dragon King went to. This isn't a good, or let be, fantastic sight to see..."

And who is even shocked was Michael. Michael got his jaws dropped by the sight of the possessed reimu. Aside of the shocked feel, he was also somewhat furious. He stared at the pictures fearfully and somewhat furiously: "And there's why Reimu disappeared from my home in the alterverse "Gensokyo"! There's no doubt I must deal with this...!"

And it was only a matter of time which the Dragon Drawing will become an unidentified threat that soars over even the strongest of gods. This is truly a strange day to live indeed.

"In other words, we were about to be attacked by multiple threats at the same time." God-X told the crowd.

Although it is a very strange and ungodly event, it has to be solved somehow. And then God-X continued: "What I hope everyone does now is to purify the guardian cards. There's a sign to do so..." Then he handed X a sign and taught him how to do it. The rest were one by one taught how do perform the sign to knock the chosen back to their consciousness as well. It was in preparation of whatever strange things to come.

"And now I had taught everyone to perform the sign, I have to do something, X. Pass my trial."

X was shocked and gasped: "What!"

God-X then told X that: "My Trial is: Defeat Galleo with this. Be noted that this deck is used to purify Michelangelo as well." God-X handed X a deck, which is his Malt NEXT Glenmalt King, who escaped the recent restrictions handed over by the upper creators. Also this was the deck that contributed to God-X's fame in the future, with him seldomly losing whatsoever.

Galleo then asked X: "Why don't you come on and finish me off? We can be friends then."

X responded in a confident manner: "Come on then."

A dueling table appeared between them and both yelled: "DUEL START!"

On Galleo's 1st turn, he Charged Dodonga Roar Cannon into mana and said: "I summon Hop Churis." A rat with a superhero costume appeared in the battle zone.

On X's first turn, he Charged Forever Princess, Eternal Ruler and ended his turn.

On Galleo's Second turn he taunted: "And wow...This? I bet that I can beat this because i'm 10 times faster than you!" "Now Charge and I summon ChuChuris and my Beat Jockeys cost 1 less to summon...Turn end!"

X then objected: "Nah, you will see what kind of stuff I acutally am consisted of!" Now I draw, charge Zark Taiser, Passion Admiral into mana and cast Mendelssohn. Now I reveal the top 2 cards of my deck and I reveal Final Dogiragolden and Codeking Wilhelm and all 2 end up in my Mana. Turn end.

Galleo taunted: "You better go faster or i will destroy you, because I now draw, Charge Holy, Flash guardian and Summon Bakugetto, Totsugeki Battletank. Now i discard my hand and draw 2 cards." "Chuchuris, Break one of his shields!" The cute red mice charged into one of X's shields and broke them.

X replied: "No trigger".

Galleo then yelled again: Hop Churis can attack now, so Hop, Break the other one of his shields!" The mice in superhero costume charged at one of X's shields and broke it. It was not a trigger as well. Galleo said: "Turn..end." "Get fast or i shall destroy you."

X then spoke confidently: "And this is all? Now i draw, charge Codeking Wilhelm into mana and cast Child Festival of Faerie fire. I look at the top 2 cards of my deck and put Malt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge into mana. Then i put the other one into deck bottom. Since i put a fire card into my mana zone, i return Child Festival to my hand. Turn end."

Then Galleo taunted: "And this is all? Well you are doing to be defeated safe and sound! Now I draw, then I summon Dadicco Churis." A pink mice appeared in the battle zone. "My beat jockeys from my hand now cost 3 less to summon! And as I have 3 Beat Jockeys in my battle zone, I summon Ball "BOMB" Bomber with only 1 mana. then I now summon...Bad Brand..FOR 1 MANA!" "Now all my creatures get speed attacker!" "AND NOW...BAD BRAND, BREAK 2 OF HIS SHIELDS!" The armored apeman rushed into 2 of X's shields and broke it.

Much to X's dismay, none of them were Triggers.

Then the armored gangster continued: "AND NOW...HOP CHURIS, BREAK ONE OF HIS SHIELDS!" The Mice wearing a superhero costume appeared and rushed at one of X's shields. There were no shield triggers in it as well.

However...

Then Galleo commanded: "BALL "BOMB" BOMBER...DIRECT!" Then the Apemen thrown a series of Bombs into X. However, X yelled: "NOT SO FAST! REVOLUTION 0 TRIGGER!" "I REVEAL BOLSHACK DOGIRAGON FROM MY HAND AND THIS TIME..." And the card is glowing, indicating it wasn't a mendelssohn or a Child Festival of Faerie Fire.

And it was Glenmalt "King", Dimension Dragon Edge!

X put the tall, muscular young man into the battle zone and equipped it with Gigaheart, Invincible King Sword and Protoheart, Galaxy Sword. Then the muscular young man enlarged himself and became into a Bipedal, red-armored Dragon. X then commanded: "Bolshack Dogiragon, Battle with Ball "Bomb" Bomber!" And the dragon rushed into the apemen and killed it instantly.

Then X warned: "And it's not over!" "Now i activate the Second Revolution 0 Trigger and it is Final Dogiragolden, and so I put chuchuris to mana!" X put a golden, armored dragon into the battle zone and it fired its laser beam and sent the white mice to mana. Then it became a red, bipedal armored dragon and X commanded: "Battle with Bakugetto, Totsugeki Battletank, Bolshack Dogiragon!" And the Dragon crushed the small, drill tank with its hands.

Then Galleo was completely shocked and had his jaws dropped that his rush was countered, uttering: "Wow..."

Then, X scoffed: "And due to Master Bad action dynamite's effect, you need to destroy one of your creatures." The pink mice exploded and was put into Galleo's graveyard.

Then X continued, by removing his hood and covering himself with robotic armor as well as summoning the DJ Table. The BGM became: Lagrangian Point Ø / tūmahaB.

Then X yelled: "And now everyone dance because i am going to make a huge comeback!" Now I charge Zark Taiser, Passion Admiral to mana and summon Gaimusou Angry Hero then I Call out MaltNEXT with it via Mana Arms 7!"

An armored red samurai dragon appeared and with a mighty roar of it, it summoned a Tall humanoid in gold armor. Then X commanded: "MaltNEXT, call out Batorai Keep!" A massive japanese keep appeared in the battle zone. Then the robotic figure continued: "And now I remove a seal from the Forbidden Star and destroy a creature with power 1111 or less!" The Samurai Dragon raised both of its arms and made an X sign and broke one of the forbidden star's seals.

Now X commanded: "And now...Bolshack Dogiragon! Revolution Change into Final Dogiragolden!" A Blue Dragon in Golden Armor hi-fived with the red armored dragon and fired a laser on the Armored Apemen, killing it instantly, sending it to mana. Final Dogiragolden, Break 3 of his shields...then I reveal the top card of my deck...And it is MaltNEXT, Ultra War Dragon Edge!" Another gold, tall half human, half dragon appeared in the battle zone. Now! MaltNEXT! Call out Heartburn!"

A massive japanese structure with the red and blue heads of a dragon appeared in the battle zone.

Then X continued: "Now Dragsolution, Batorai Bushin!" The Keep-like structure stood on its two legs and became a massive, red dragon holding a blade.

And then The Golden dragon broke 3 of Galleo's shields. From it, one of the shields was glowing and Galleo yelled: "Shield Trigger, Bakugetto, Totsugeki Battletank!" "Now since I have no more cards in my hand, I draw 2 cards!" A small tank with a drill appeared in the battle zone and Galleo drew 2 cards. Then X further commanded: "Bolshack Dogiragon 2, Break an extra 2 of his shields, and due to Protoheart's effect, he untaps! Also, battle Bakugetto!" The Red armored Dragon came in and destroyed the Battletank just by swooping on it then broke 2 of Galleo's shields.

Then X yelled: "Dragsolution, GuyNEXT!" The fortress stood up on 2 of its legs and became a tall, blue dragon.

Then much to Galleo's dismay, none of them were Shield Triggers, then he uttered in shock: "Impossible!"

Then X shouted: "Now Dragsolution, Ohginga!" The sword on Bolshack Dogiragon's right hand transformed into a blue, powerful Dragon with a blade on its right arm and a sword on its left. Then he commanded powerfully: "OHGINGA...SEND OUT NEVEREND AND DIRECT!"

However Galleo stopped him with the attack and yelled: "Not so fast! Now I reveal the top card of my deck and it's Spike 7K, Ganzan tank, then I put Bolshack Dogiragon on top of it! Now Spike 7K gives Bolshack Dogiragon 5000 power, summing up to 17000! Then Bolshack Dogiragon, battle Ohginga!" The Powered up red Dragon fought with the blue Dragon and defeated it. But suddenly, after the red Dragon is sent back, a red explosion appears in the sky, then suddenly, a smaller, blue dragon appeared in the battle zone. X explained: "Now when Ohginga is chosen, I get to put an extra Dragheart creature into the battle zone!" "Gaiginga, DIRECT!" the smaller blue dragon slashed at the Armored gangster and dropped him off the ground.

Galleo then thanked: "Well...Guess it's pretty much time for everyone to cooperate. Thanks for the duel..." X then responded gratefully: "It's your best to cooperate with us."

As the group of duelists decided to cooperate with each other, God-X has to prepare X for dealing with Michelangelo for one last time.

At the same time in Michelangelo's sky castle, He noticed the Ove Sidia card he has changed appearance. It has transformed its artwork into a different one, and it became black silver. He had a malicious smirk on his face, whispering: "This is the plan to destroy them once and for all."

Aristotle is also planning on something, as the boy was excavating an ancient undersea ruins which might lead to more power.

Darwin was also acting pretty ominous too as a cocoon is ready to hatch in the underground sect of his land. This cocoon might be one of the masters.

And all is...pretty much in the hands of Hipocrates.

Meanwhile a void is beginning to form in the sky, and this is the portal to the ancient renegade gods. Something bad is about to happen...


	10. Chapter 10: The Purification

With the Trial passed, X has prepared for cleansing Michelangelo one last time to end this. He has been preparing for the entire day and during the day, Michelangelo and Ove Sidia were preparing to exterminate X and the other guards as well. Then suddenly, the fortress has received an emergency sign. The power of the plan DG, inside the card shop has been feeding on the corruption of the 4 chosen Duelist Guards. The power of the Dragon drawing was so overwhelming, that it crystalized the wires attached to its mother crystal, and the king of all creatures, the Dragon will be unleashed on the wrong hands and a massive catastrophe will occur.

God-X assigned X and Only X alone and commanded him: "It's pretty much time to go to the light fortress. I trust you alone to do it."

X answered: "Yes." But then he inquired: "And why does Ove Sidia simply target my shadow and Michelangelo does not try to activate Alephtina's Extra Win in front of me?"

God-X responded: "Because Michelangelo still subconsciously recognizes you due to a hidden bond hidden in the chosen duelist guardian cards and their owners. As long the card is not fully corrupted, the bond remains. Also, Anyone who holds a master card is immune to Ove Sidia's beams, Jolly the Johnny's instant death bullets or Bad Brand's final attack or among other things because they seem to recognize them as worthy adversaries. However, it's probably time to go." As God-X finishes talking, X runs outside of the fortress and teleports himself into the Light fortress.

As soon as he stepped in the Light fortress, he was attacked by a boy in a scientist suit. The boy greeted: "Nice to meet you again...I am Aristotle."

Then without other talk, he fired a cannon on hisright arm onto X, but X deflected the bullet with his shadow's blade on its right arm. The shadow appeares as a feminine Dragon and it spoke with a cold voice: "You will regret messing with us."

Aristotle then challenged: "Michelangelo told me to put an end to you. I will not let you continue past this point."

X beckoned: "Come on."

Both now yelled: Duel...START!

At Aristotle's first turn, he charged a Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade and ended his turn.

In X's first turn, he charged a Forever Princess, an eternity to rule them and ended his turn.

In Aristotle's second turn, he drew, charged mana then said: "I summon Zaessar, First Squad. My Mutopia costs 1 less to summon.

Then on X's second turn, he drew charged and said: "I cast Mendelssohn. I reveal the top 2 cards of my deck and it is Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge and Codeking Mozart. Both end up in my mana and I end my turn."

In Aristotle's turn 3, he said: "I cast Energy Stream." Then the 2 cards on the top of his deck were put to his hand.

In X's fourth turn, he said: "I draw, charge, then summon Mitsurugi boost, then i destroy Zaessar, first squad!" A small, serpentine dragon appeared and drilled itself into the ground, killing the shell beast with it.

Then on Aristotle's 4th turn, he taunted: "So this is all you got...Well, see me!" "Now I draw, charge and summon another Zaessar, First Squad and summon Onikamas, Strange Flow for 1 mana. Then I summon Horan, Shell beat for 2 and draw a card. Now let's see how your "strategy" works, because Onikamas is a tough thing for you!"

And on X's turn 5, he yelled: "And this is what all you got..." "Now see me and I draw, charge zark taiser, passion admiral, and summon MaltNEXT, Ultra War Dragon Edge and send out Heart Burn, Great General Galaxy Fortress!" A tall human wearing dragon armor appeared along with a Blue Fortress." "Then I remove the Power attacker +2222 Seal and MaltNEXT gets "Power Attacker +2222!" The tall humanoid was surrounded by a red aura. X then commanded: "MaltNEXT! Double break his shields!" The humanoid dragon launched an energy pulse from its hands and broke 2 of Aristotle's Shields. However, one of the shields was glowing.

Aristotle interrupted: "Shield Trigger, not so fast...! I summon Ocktoba, Sublime Knowledge and prevent MaltNEXT from attacking or blocking!" A purple old looking octopus creature appeared in the battlefield and sent a magic spell to the red humanoid, preventing it from attacking.

Then X continued: "Does not matter, MaltNEXT untaps, and Dragsolution! GuyNEXT, Super Battle Victory Dragon!" The Japanese structure stood up and became a blue, heavily armored Dragon. X then commanded loudly: "GuyNEXT, break his other 3 shields!" The powerful, blue dragon slashed the 3 shields in half.

However the last shield was violently glowing. The boy then made a taunting face and jeered: "No might will save you from this! Now I use Super Shield Trigger - Grimoire, Super Magic Book ~Chapter 1~! A book appeared in the battlefield. Then I draw 2 cards and discard a card, and that card is Baiken, Blue Dragon of the hidden Blade! Now i return GuyNEXT to hand and..."

X countered: "Dragon Evade!" As the dragon reverted into the form of a fortress.

And now Aristotle Continued: "Not so fast, because Shield Trigger Bonus, I return Heartburn to your hyperspatial zone!" As the book began to glow violently and flooded the fortress, sending it away.

X muttered: "Turn..End."

Then Aristotle began to be surrounded in a black aura and his eyes was glowing red. Now his voice became those of a devil and he proclaimed: "Now you will see your end! Now I summon Hiraga, Shell beast and discard a card from my hand, then I will bounce MaltNEXT to your hand!" A green, mussel-like shell beast appeared and blewn the humanoid to X's hand. "Then I summon 2 Hotatte, Shell Beast and i evolve them to Hiraga and Horan. And then meet you doom because I summon on top of Baiken...I AM!"

The green mussel and the Black whelk converted themselves into 2 scallop-armored knights and the Blue Shinobi Dragon was abducted, and transformed into a blue humanoid creature wearing a top hat, having the wings of a devil on its back, sitting on top of a globe and surrounded by an angelic halo.

Aristotle then devilishly continued: "I Am gets world breaker and power 30000 if its an evolution creature. then I return all non-evolution creatures to my hand because i summoned it. The humanoid figure sent out a pulse that returned everything Aristotle had to his hand save for the 2 Scallop Knights.

Then he announced in an ominous tone: "Now since I Am is an evolution creature, it gets +15000 power and breaks all of your shields. I AM...BREAK THEM ALL!"

The humanoid figure fired a very powerful blast that broke all of X's shields.

Aristotle then commanded: "Direct attack, Hotatte ...What?" As X Revealed 2 glowing cards on his hand. Not so fast! Now I reveal 2 Bolshack Dogiragons from my hand as Revolution 0 Triggers! Now I reveal the top card of my deck and it's Mega Magma Dragon, so I destroy both Hotattes! A quadrupedal, massive dragon, roared, destroyed both scallop knights and transformed into a flying, armored Dragon. Now I choose not to battle anything because both targets are destroyed. However it does not matter as I reveal another one and it is MaltNEXT, Ultra Battle Dragon Edge! I put Batorai Keep with MaltNEXT and evolve it into Bolshack Dogiragon, and i choose to battle nothing.

Aristotle then sighed: "Pfft...Turn end..."

Then the area began to become dark and X changes the theme to Lagrangian Point Ø/tūmahaB, with him removing his hood and revealing the robotic armor inside it. Then he announced wildly: "Let's dance because I am going to finish this dead!" Now I summon Gaimusou, Angry Hero and use it to put Onimaru "Head" Victory Rush into the battle zone...And i remove a seal from the forbidden star, which gives Bolshack Dogiragon Slayer!" The samurai Dragon raised its hands up and broke a seal from the forbidden star, then one of the red armored flying Dragons were surrounded in black. Then, the dragon called out a Humanoid riding a massive, elegant looking dragon in royal armor. Then X shouted: "Dragsolution, Batorai Bushin!" The keep transformed itself into a massive, red samurai dragon. Then his eyes glowed in the sharpness of an eagle and as he was playing the turntable, he announced in one final manner: "3...2...1...ZERO! Onimaru "Head" Victory Rush, Gachinko Judge and DIRECT!" And the cards were Mendelssohn (2) to Onikamas (2), therefore X won.

The humanoid riding a red command dragon slashed on the boy and the boy was slammed miles away.

However the boy still has a trick in his sleeves. He begins to show a series of cannons hidden in his back and starts shooting X. X blocked most of the cannonballs with a field and the shadow on his back fired a pulse from the armored left arm and heavily damaged the boy and sending him into the sea. However he was still hit so he has to take care now.

The wounded X finally entered the labyrinth's ruins and was attacked by further golems. Seeing he has no chance against these amounts of golems now, he summoned a creature from his deckbox, which is like Jolly the Johnny, but it has more destructive power and it resembled a hand drawn product.

When Stephen saw this from the television, he was completely shocked. He gasped: "Is that K's Card? How did he managed to own it? And K was fucking terrible to be honest. I really hate his guts..."

Michael explained: "Looks like X captured the card and its deck during his final battle with K. It might be of use later, let's see. And we can only see."

Then Robert complained: "That card was kinda un-ethical and disastrous. One only hopes it will be gone...But if it has to be used to save the world...Fuck it."

With one shot of the cowboy's bazooka, the creature shot and destroyed the entire metallica army in one hit.

X proceeds to go into the center of the light Fortress, where he encounters Michelangelo and Ove Sidia again. When he stepped into the center of the fortress, he was wounded, and Michelangelo taunted: "You are like this and you expect to deal with me? Blasphemy! But anyway, i'll make sure that you have a good place to rest forever." Then X countered: "And you think so...Let's solve this in a duel..."

Michelangelo spread his arms and chuckled: "Well? I'll play with you anyway."

The two were teleported into the topmost floor of the light fortress and a dueling table appears before them.

On Michelangelo's first turn, he charged White Night, Edge of Yin Yang into his mana zone and ended his turn.

On X's first turn, he charged Codeking Wilhelm and ended his turn.

On Michelangelo's second turn, he said: "I summon Crista, First Squad. Now my metallica cost 1 less to summon."

On X's second turn, he said: "I draw, charge MaltNEXT, Ultra War Dragon Edge into my mana and cast Mendelssohn." He revealed the top 2 cards of his deck and it was Mega Magma Dragon and Codeking Mozart, then he ended his turn. "Turn End".

Then on Michelangelo's third turn, he scorned: "So this mana boost is impressive...Let me put a stop to it!" "Now I summon Crista, First Squad and Summon...Orlilia, Flash of Justice for 2 mana!" "Crista, Break one of his shields!" The white stone rushed onto one of X's shields. And since i now have more shields than you, you cannot cast any spells that cost 5 or less!" "Let's see how many tricks you have left now!"

On X's third turn, he objected: "And you think i am out of tricks? Think again! I now draw, charge Zark Taiser, Passion Admiral into mana and summon Mitsurugi Boost...Then i send him to mana zone and destroy Orlilia!" A small, snake like dragon appeared in the battle zone and burrowed itself into the soil, exploding and bringing the purple golem with it.

On Michelangelo's 4th turn, he complimented: "Nice play!" and explained: "I draw, charge, and now summon Bernine for 2 mana and draw a card. Then now, I put red wrath, Sky chain to the battle zone for 1 mana. A stone man in codeking number nine's armor appeared in the battle zone, followed by a red, muscular golem sleeping tied in chains. He then continued: "Turn End".

Sadly for X's next turn, his hand was all important cards and multicolored cards, so he placed codeking Mozart into mana and ended his turn.

Then Michelangelo suddenly was surrounded in a dark aura and taunted: "And so you are really out of Tricks...You should be the unfortunate one to taste the feel of true justice! As I have more shields than you, I draw 2 cards, charge, then I summon Shouten, Stellar's Guidiance and evolve it on top of Crista, First Squad! Then i draw a card for Bernine. Shouten, Break one of his shields!" The strange white stone transformed itself into a white golem and it slashed at X's shields.

Then Michelangelo provoked with: "And it's your turn...But this is not over! Now I put Wonder Turtle, Great Labyrinth Turtle into my battle zone using Shouten's effect!" The white golem dropped its sword into the ground and signified a massive turtle with a labyrinth on its back to appear in the battle zone. "Now let me see your might, if you have any...And I bet you...Don't."

Then on X's turn, he countered: "I'm still alive and kicking...Because...now...i...charge Mega...Magma...Dragon...Into...Mana...And...send..out..Gaimusou, Angry Hero! And by Gaimusou's effect, i remove the bottom left seal but it has no effect. Then i use Gaimusou to send out...Malt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge!"

The Samurai Dragon appeared and called a muscular young man. Then X equipped him with Gigaheart, Invincible King Sword and Protoheart, Galaxy Sword. Then X commanded: ""Malt" King, Break 2 of his shields!" However at the same time, the Golem dropped a sword in front of the man and the turtle appeared to crush the man. However when the turtle tried to crush the man with its jaws, it has no effect.

X then explained: "With Gigaheart's effect, you cannot destroy its equipper when attacking!"

Michelangelo did not say a word.

X then continued: "Now Malt "King", Break the extra 2 of his shields!" The young man continued slashing at the shields of the knight.

The knight muttered: "No Triggers."

Then X shouted: "Now Dragsolution Ohginga! By Ohginga's effect i put Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon into the battle zone and break the 3 of your last shields!" The man threw his blue sword into the sky and it became a buffed up, blue and heavily armored dragon with 2 blades on its arms, then it roars and calls out a sleeker, blue dragon that is equally powerful.

However, when the shields entered Michelangelo's hand, he began to display a maniacal, inhuman smile and his eyes became blood red. Then one of the shields began to glow in a bright light. He spoke in a devilish voice: "And you know what "Justice" is right...? It is ME! Now shield tirgger: Novalty Amaze! I tap all your creatures, draw a card, and as a Super Shield Trigger bonus, I put...OVE SIDIA FROM MY HAND INTO THE BATTLE ZONE!"

A gem appeared in the battle zone and binded the 4 Dragons with a very powerful lightning. Then from the light, A black king of light appeared, whose body resembles a diamond and has 2 floating arms. This king made an extremely loud roar, then Michelangelo revealed the top 4 cards of his deck. Those were Unmovable, Proud Soul, Shouten, Stellar's Guidiance, Sidias, Shine of Justice and Another Sidias, Shine of Justice. Then he drew 4 cards. After that he taunted: "And nothing works past here anymore!"

X said emotionlessly: "Turn...End". As the young man teleported back to X's hand.

And then Michelangelo began to cackle maniacally, then mocked: "Now since you had ran out of strength, let me show you the punishment for the sinner! Now I draw 2 and I'm not even caring enough to use cards anymore. Ove Sidia...Master Labyrinth and i put 11 cards from my hand into my shields face down!" And now...Break the last of his shields!"

Then he continued mocking: "And you are literally dead in front of the shine of justice...Sidias, Direct!"

X then stopped Michelangelo with his hands and yelled: "Not so fast!" I send out Bolshack Dogiragon and..."

Michelangelo began to cackle even more in this seemingly futile attempt to stop him and he mocked: "And how do you think this will stop me? Sidias prevents anything from being chosen."

Then X continued: "Not when I reveal this one card...CODEKING MOZART!" Michelangelo's over confidence became a shocked expression, as the Dragon king roared and killed everything save for Bernine. Then X commanded: "Bolshack Dogiragon, battle with Bernine!" The red, armored dragon appeared and crushed the Dragon armored silverman with his fists.

Then Michelangelo smirked: "Well? your last chance."

And then on X's next turn, he shouted: "My hope isn't over yet! Now I draw, charge, and summon Gaimusou and I put Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush into the battle zone with it. I also remove the top left seal from the forbidden star, which has no target. Onimaru Head, break 3 of his shields and gachinko judge! The duelists revealed their top deck and it was Bolshack Dogiragon (7) to Orlilia, Shine of Justice (4). Therefore, X wins. The human warrior riding a gigantic command dragon appeared and slashed at 3 of Michelangelo's shields. Then one of the shields was glowing so Michelangelo yelled: "Shield Trigger! Novalty Amaze!" which binded all of X's creatures. Then X muttered: "...Extra Turn."

Then suddenly, time stopped as the man riding on top of the command dragon teleported to X's hand. X now removes his hood and reveals the robotic armor inside and shouts: "Here's my time to finish you!" Now I charge Zark Taiser, Passion Admiral to mana and I summon MaltNEXT, Ultra War Dragon Edge, and I send out Heart Burn, great general galaxy fortress with it!" A tall humanoid in dragonic armor appeared and summoned a blue fortress. Then X continued: "Ohginga, Triple Break his shields and send out Neverend, True Destiny King!" The blue, mighty dragon continued and broke 3 of Michelangelo's shields.

However, none of them were triggers.

Then X continued: "MaltNEXT, Break an extra 2 of his shields!" As the tall humanoid dragon winded up a energy ball and broke the 2 shields. Again, none of them were shield triggers.

And then X yelled: "And no shield triggers eh?" Now MaltNEXT untaps due to mana arms 5 and Dragsolution, GuyNEXT, Super battle victory Dragon!" The Blue Japanese structure stood up and became a massive, and powerful Dragon clad in elegant armor.

Then he commanded brutally again: "GUYNEXT, BREAK 3 OF HIS SHIELDS!" As the blue dragon slashed towards the 3 of Michelangelo's shields and 2 were left. However at this time, the shields were glowing.

Michelangelo shouted: "No so fast! Shield Trigger! Now i call out Levoix, Green Silver and Rudolgo, Strange Stone as shield triggers! I tap Levoix and tap Neverend. And as i have two creatures in the battle zone, i tap your Gaiginga and one of your Gaimusou!" A green silverman appeared in the battle zone and binded the angelic dragon, while the golden, plane-like creature unleashed two bolts and binded the sleek blue dragon and one of the Samurai Dragons.

However at the same time, the Sleek, Blue dragon had a red explosive burst surrounding him and time stopped. X then proclaimed: "Turn end...EXTRA TURN!"

Michelangelo was too overconfident and nervous that made the mistake of choosing Gaiginga. This has basically costed him the duel.

He then removes his hood and reveals the robotic armor inside him, then a demon plant began to infest him and the shadow behind him. He then spoke in the most terrifying decree...

"I NOW SUMMON THE THIRD GAIMUSOU AND BREAK THE LAST SEAL OF FORIBDDEN STAR...!"The red, Samurai Dragon calls out a man riding a red command dragon, then raises its arms to break the last of the forbidden star's seals. Then it exploded, revealing a massive creature that appears as a rock-like entity of unspeakable horror.

"NOW...FORBIDDEN BIGBANG...DORMAGEDDON X!"

As the creature descends, the silverman and the plane was surrounded by red orbs and were made unable to move.

Then X ordered: "DORMAGEDDON X, BREAK THE LAST OF HIS SHIELDS!" The massive figure used its arms and broke the last of Michelangelo's shields.

As the shields were returned to Michelangelo's hand, he was shocked and gasped: "No...This cannot be..!"

Then X's eyes suddenly glowed blood red and he commanded one final time: "DIRECT, NEVEREND!" The angelic dragon swiped once with its sword and pushed the knight off the floor and he became unconscious.

When the duel is finished, Michelangelo was basically weak enough to be purified. X then calms himself down before Michelangelo has gathered enough energy and begins to draw a sign on the air as instructed on the booklet. As the sign is drawn, a massive light came from it and it resounded throughout the light fortress. After the light was left, what happened is an unconscious Michelangelo and X.

As X walked towards the unconscious knight, the knight was slowly opening up his eyes and asked faintly: "What...what happened..."

X then explained that: "You were corrupted but I had saved you from it. Now I will teleport you back to the base camp." X holds Michelangelo on both arms and teleports back to the base camp.

X then requested Michelangelo to hand his card out which he agrees. There was no sign of corruption.

And then God-X instructed everybody in the base camp along with the new member. He instructed: "And now we need to purify Aristotle, Darwin and Hipocrates. This is no easy feat, so I hope everyone will be able to cooperate."

However suddenly, an emergency alert has resounded in the hallway. And by the looks of it, it was a void. A void containing a high concentration of ancient god power. This can only mean one thing...

G.O. the G and Levelzar has descended, as God Michael predicted.

 **THE NIGHTMARE HAS CAME TRUE.**


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmare: Part 1

After Michelangelo has been saved from corruption, the first achievement that the Gods had performed to save the world, something more terrifying has been appearing in physical form.

It was a presence that is so terrifying and sinister that it's literally the catastrophe that the Vizors God Michael, ELTP and Order predicted before their departure from this world.

The 2 Elder God Renegades, G.O. the G and Levelzar has descended from a spatial rift. Their mission; To take the world for an unknown master.

From the spatial rifts a man in a platinum seraphim armor descended and a blue armored man dropped from the rift into the water and donned a suit of cybernetic armor that resembled a sea serpent, known as a leviathan.

In the floating fortress, The group of the Elder gods had been recgonized the threats almost instantly. Even God-X gasped: "Oh, Not this again..." And X, then he saw this, remembered what happened 15000 years ago.

* * *

 **15000 Years Ago Before the fall of the ancient civilization**

Back in the past, X is known as GranX and is one of the EDGs. EDG stands for "Elder Dragon God", but in order to separate them from the Dragons of the creature world, They were simply called "EDGs". EDGs are terrifying beings who can easily influence the destruction and the creation of the world and many do not interfere with Humans or any other being and simply live their own lives. However, a few sought for Destruction of humanity. 2 had been defeated and 1 is still at large and the 4 Heavenly Kings, G.O. the G, Levelzar, Celesta and Deleta, and Quadro had been made to serve her. However, GranX is the one of the few who stood on the side with humans.

GranX is worshipped by the Ancient Civilization at its days as some sort of deity. This is because of GranX's superior dueling skills, as well as cards that no denizen in the ancient civilization had ever seen. These include Forbidden Creatures, Invaders, Revolution Change Cards, and other stuff. Therefore while GranX is seldomly confronted by the ancient civilization, he did a good job in protecting the boundaries of the creature world and the human world as well as dealing with the EDGs and other threats that were constantly plaguing the Ancient Civilization.

And from one day, G.O. the G is attacking the Ancient Civilization and one strike from him reduced the major capital of the civilization to ruins. He then makes a loud, boisterous and maniacal cackle that can be heard from anywhere in this world. That was until GranX Slashed him with his sword, the "Wonder-Slayer" on his back and the two fought. Eventually the 2 agreed to settle this on a duel.

G.O. the G cannot underestimate this situation since GranX is noticably more powerful than him. Therefore, he brought a deck with the most updated cards and dealt with him. Those were the cards that the Ancient Civilization can only dream to see in its time.

In G.O. the G's first turn, he charged Alcaclown, Heavenly Crime Fallen General and ended his turn.

In GranX's first turn, he charged Kizamu, Forbidden V and ended his turn.

In G.O. the G's second turn, he charged Ragnarok, the Clock into mana and said: "I cast Emergency Typhoon and Draw 2 cards, then I discard Babelgunus, Demonic Dragon and put him to grave."

"Turn End."

In X's second turn, he charged Dorbro, Final Forbidden Gamma into mana and said: "I summon Dorta, Final Forbidden Alpha and Discard Dorhakaba, Final Forbidden Delta, then Draw 2 cards."

"Turn End".

In G.O. the G's third turn, he drew, Charged School Man to mana then said: "I cast Cyber Tune, then Draw 3 cards, and I discard Alcaclown, Heavenly Crime Fallen General and Queen Amaterasu. Turn end.

In X's 3rd Turn, he drew, charged Bone Dance Charger to mana, then said: "I cast Reload Charger. Now I discard Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie and draw a card, then i end my turn."

Then in G.O. the G's 4th turn, he suddenly bursted out a devilish cackle and the visible mouth, the only visible part of his armor made a sadistic grin and his left eye glowed in bright red. He then declares sadistically: "And you shall suffer divine judgment!" "Now I summon Bash, Misfortune Demon 34 and destroy him by paying Darth Sith K, Dark Armor's extra cost, in which I also discard Babelginus from my hand and put the top card of my deck to my grave. Then I call Babelginus out using Bash's effect. Then I destroy Babelginus and send out Queen Amaterasu with Babelginus and send out Haridelberg, Hell of D!" A demon with one eye covered in straw exploded and a knight in wolf armor bursted out from its body. Then from the dead body of the straw demon bursted out a devil with Dragon tipped tentacles as its feet and it self-destructed and sent out a beautiful, blue goddess.

Then G.O. the G continued: "But this is not all, now I Denjara Switch Haridelberg and send out everything I destroyed this turn to the battle zone!" The Spiky hell revived the Straw Demon and Revived the Demonic Dragon. "And now I destroy Bash with Babelginus and send out Alcaclown, Heavenly Crime Fallen General!"

The Straw Demon was destroyed and it became a powerful angel demon general clad in purple and gold.

"By Alcaclown's effect, I look at the top 5 cards of my deck and send out 2 Bell Hell De Skull, Moon Reapers, And put King Alcadeias, Dark Gaia and Queen Alcadeias, Dark Gaia into the battle zone!" Then by Bash's Effect, I send out Another Babelginus and destroy and send out Alcaclown again and look at the top 5 cards of my deck in which I send out Big Day Out, Holy Evil Demon, Darth Sith K, Dark Armor and Bell Hell de Skull, Moon Reaper!"

"Turn End, let's see what you can do!"

Then GranX declared "ZERO. I send out Blackout, Zero Invasion." A purple robot appeared and was destroyed instantly by the power of the king. However, it managed to remove a power attacker +2222 seal from the Forbidden Star.

And then G.O. the G laughed with a look down attitude: "And you THINK these tricks work against me!"

Gran X muttered: "You will see..."

And then during Gran X's turn, he declared: "Draw, Charge, and then I send out Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon from my hand. I also remove the top left seal and destroy Bableginus!" The top left seal from the forbidden star was removed and Babelginus was destroyed.

"Then I invade Evil Heat and Send out 2 Deadzones, giving King Alcadeias and Queen Alcadeias each -9000 power!"

"And since Active effects go first, I Revolution Change Evil Heat into Kill the Borof and put Blackout from my grave into the Bottom of my deck and destroy Alcaclown!"

"Ugh!" G.O. the G's face turned from manical confidence into tension.

And now, Kill the Borof, Break 2 of his shields!

The Wolf Demon struck and punched at 2 of the Serpahim's Shields.

Then the Serpahim Declared: "You think this will stop me? Think Again! I Cast Cyber Tune and Draw 3 cards, then I discard 2! I put Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade into the battle zone and return Borof to your hand!" A blue Dragon appeared from G.O. the G's hand and sent out a wave that send the Demon Wolf back to his hand.

Turn end.

During G.O. the G's Next turn, he drew a card and it was a Team Tech's Wave go, so he charged it into his mana and jeered: "And so this is IT? Now I cast Inferno Gate and send out Alcarown, Heavenly Crime Fallen General and Look at the top 5 cards of my deck! And Now I send out Big Day Out, Holy Evil Demon and Queen Alcadeias, Holy Gaia!"

"Now I begin attacking! Big Day Out, Break 2 of his shields!"

GranX however saw one of the shields was glowing. He then declared: "Shield Trigger! Kizamu, Forbidden V! I remove the Slayer Seal and Kizamu gets Slayer, in which it Kills Queen Alcadeias, Dark Gaia!" Then a white, disfigured Robot appeared in the battle zone and was surrounded in a black aura and both it and the golden queen killed each other.

Then G.O. the G continued to declare attacks: "Now Queen Amaterasu, Break 2 of his shields!" The beautiful goddess struck and broke an extra 2 of GranX's Shields.

However, both shields are glowing and thus:

"Shield Trigger, Dorbro, Demon Wolf, Howling Moonlight Castle and Kizamu, Final Forbidden V!" I give Darth Sith K, Dark Armor -2000 power and Battle with it!" The Wolf Knight was weakened, then both were killed at the same time.

Then GranX continued: "Now Demon Wolf, Howling Moonlight Castle gives Bell Hell De Skull - 3000 power and Destroys Baiken! With the power of a black moon, The Tiger Demon and the blue dragon were both killed.

G.O. the G blubbered: "Heh, Turn End..."

Then X declared: "ZERO". And sent out another Blackout, ZERO Invasion. A Purple Robot appeared in the battle zone.

Then GranX began to speak with confidence and rage: "And you had been overconfident for the whole time, so this is your punishment! Now I summon Dorhakaba from grave and Unseal the last seal of Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon!" A disfigured, faceless humanoid robot appeared in the lattle zone, lifted its arms and the last seal of the forbidden star activates, causing a huge explosion in the sky and unsealing the Final Forbidden, which resembles a creature made out of multiple meteors. And then X spoke in a very powerful manner: "And see this finale! This is the strongest Creature in the World, Dormageddon X! Due to its effect, Alcaclown is sealed!" The Fallen Knight was sealed in a red aura and was unable to move.

"Now, Dorhakaba, Invasion into Deadzone and break 3 of his shields!"

The faceless robot invaded and became into a purple zombie robot whose massive fist cracked open 3 of G.O. the G's shields.

The Seraphim saw that none of them are Triggers and gasped: "No...This can't be!"

GranX then declared one final attack: "Dormageddon X...Direct!" The Meteor-like creature formed a powerful beam from its mouth and sent the Seraphim flying into the void disgenerated.

And so this was the memory that X remembered during this day. Parts of his memory were slowly returning and he was back here for his mission: To serve and protect the world.

* * *

X declared to God-X: "I'll do it myself." "Send someone Else to deal with Levelzar".

God-X said: "I will be on your back for this in case if things happen. And now Galleo, Deal with Levelzar."

The Hooded Figure removed his hood and revealed the robotic armor inside and flew into the skies where G.O. the G was starting his destruction. The Armored Ganster-like boy rode a skateboard and crash-landed into the shore where the blue-armored man was in.

All of the other civilization chosen forces, Aristotle, Hipocrates and Darwin went into full lockdown mode in order to prevent the elder gods from any chance to destroy them, isolating them from the catastrophes.

X pointed his finger at G.O. the G and yelled: "And so I will make you regret this attack."

G.O. the G laughed belittlingly and jeered: "YOU? You cannot even duel, why do you even deal with me? Get out of my way NOW! HAHAHAHAHA!"

X bickered: "Forgot How to duel? What is your proof?"

G.O. the G taunted: "If you want judgment I will give you judgment! Have Fun with your time here!"

And a dueling table appeared between the two and the two dueled.

During X's first turn, he charged Bainaradoor and ended his turn.

G.O. the G complimented: "That is amazing...Zero Civilization Card? Regardless of it, Show me what you got!" Then he charged Top of Romanesk and ended his turn.

During X's Second Turn, he declared confidently: "And this is the power of ZERO!" Now I draw, Charge, And Summon Yattareman and Cast Niyare Get and Reveal Yattareman, Senno, Brainwash and Pali Nights!"

"Turn End."

In G.O. the G's second turn he belittled: "And this is the new power of Zero? Excuse me but this is only good for the laughs! Now I Charge Team Tech's Wave Go to mana and end my turn. You will soon see what is true power!"

During X's Third turn, he declared: "Now I summon Yattareman for 1 mana, then Send out Senno, Brainwash and Pali Nights for 1 mana, then i put Niyare Get, Zero Trick from my grave to mana. Then I cast Another Niyare Get and add Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction and Jolly the Johnny to my hand and put Niyare Get, Zero Trick into the bottom of my deck. Turn end.

During G.O. the G's 3rd turn, he praised: "Intriguing!" And then proceeded to Draw and Charge. He then said: "I Cast Faerie Miracle and since i have all 5 civilizations, I put 2 cards from my deck into my mana. Turn end." The cards Alcaclown, Heavenly Crime Fallen General and King Alcadeias, Dark Gaia ended up in his mana.

And then X yelled in a confident Manner: "And so you will see my true power! Now I send out Danganoh, Super Special Q for 4 mana and Break all of your shields! Dangan Impact, GO!" A robot resembling a Train appeared and rushed at all of G.O. the G's shields.

Then G.O. the G. cackled devilishly and shouted: "SHIELD TRIGGERS ON PARADE!" And then he solves the Ruins of the Lion King first and gives himself 8 Mana. Then He Discarded Magnum, Shortshot and sent out The=Deadbrachio World Evil Dragonkind, which proceeds to send Senno to the Mana Zone. Then he solves another Ruins of the Lion King and gives himself 11 mana. Then the 4th Shield was Kernel, Blue Stagnation Dragon Elemental which makes a chime from its bell that froze Yattareman in place. Then the last shield...

"Blue Dragon Earth!"

"By Blue Dragon Earth's effect, I send out Alcaclown, Heavenly Fallen Crime General from my mana zone which battles with Pali Nights because he is a Nature Creature!" Now, I look at the top 5 cards of my deck and send out King Alcadeias, Dark Gaia on top of Kernel, Top of Romanesk, Queen Alcadeias, Dark Gaia on top of Top of Romanesk And Linnevenus, M Demon Dragon reviving Magnum, Shortshot!"

"Now...You are going to pay the price!"

X gulped desperately: "Turn End."

Then During G.O. the G's next turn, his eye began to glow bright red and menaced X: "Good bye and good riddance!" And continued: "I Summon Ryusei the Earth and Look at the top of my Deck, which is a Rafululu and I add it to my hand." Now Revolution Change Ryusei the Earth into Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader and by its Final Revolution Effect, I send out Ryusei The Earth Again and look at the top card of my deck and since it is a Team Tech's Wave Go, I add it to my mana. Dogiragon Buster, Triple Break!" The Ryusei Dragon Hi-Fived with the Blue Armored Dragon Knight and the Blue Armored Dragon Knight Triple Broke his Shields.

When the Gods in the base had say the entire duel on the monitor they were nothing but shocked. Stephen inquired: "Wasn't that the secret Weapon you gave to him 100 years before? How did G.O. the G get it?"

God-X replied: "Same logic as how the Dormageddon got to here. Cards do get normalized after their prime season which means nothing is unique. So if Michael challenged you one day with Jokers don't be suprised."

Stephen muttered: "This is a very strange occurence, no wonder i heard somebody out there is using Hellborof."

Michelangelo replied: "Hipocrates..."

Then G.O. the G continued: "Queen Alcadeias, Dark Gaia, Double Break his shields!" The Queen in Gold Fired a beam which broke the rest of X's Shields. X then yelled: Shield Trigger Bainaradoor and Time-What!" As the Orange Door was shot down quickly and the Time Stopon did not activate.

G.O. the G responded maniacally: "Of course it's over for you, Shortshot prevents creatures from being put into the battle zone and Queen Alcadeias prevents you from casting any spells for no cost! Enough said...Alcaclown, End Him!"

The Purple and Golden Demon General fired a powerful beam which knocked X off the Ground.

Then G.O. the G began to have the wretched look of a predatory Animal and yelled: "NOW FUCK OFF HERE!" And Fired 6 energy Beams onto X, Seemingly Killing him.

However, X's body seems to be completely unaffected and sooner it was surrounded by a black energy. He then revived with a demon plant all around his body as well as a larger, more menacing dragon made out of vines surrounding the old shadow, and the left side of his hand was enlarged into a massive white claw.

Then this X began to strike at G.O. the G at full force ignoring anything around it. G.O. the G responded and the two fought endlessly, causing massive destruction in the skies and threatening the homebase at a very close proximity.

God-X then told the team: "There is no choice. I will have to interfere since he's in some sort of frenzy state. Michael, Deal with Levelzar in case if things get horribly wrong."

At the other side at the Shore in the same time, Galleo is dealing with Levelzar.

Before the duel, the Dadicco Churis inside his armor advised him: "This guy is dangerous. Watch out and don't rush blindly."

During Galleo's first turn, he charged 1 Fire Mana and said: "I summon Hop Churis. Turn End." A mice in a superhero Costume appeared in the battle zone.

During Levelzar's first turn, he Drew and Charged, Seikaiser, Dolge and ended his turn.

During Galleo's Second turn, he said: "I summon Chuchuris and end my turn." A Red Mice with roller skates appeared in the battle zone.

During Levelzar's Second Turn, he said: "I draw, Charge Orochi, of the Hidden Blade into the mana zone and summon Analith Cyber Armor and destroy it." The Cyber Beetle exploded and generated 1 mana.

During Galleo's Third Turn, he yelled: "I Draw, Charge and summon Dadicco Churis and summon Goringoli, Bower Steamship! Goringoli, Break 3 of his shields!"

The Steamship fired a fireball at the shield and it broke. When it is broke, Levelzar Declared: "Shield Trigger, Team Hamukatsu's Explosion Go! I destroy all your creatures with power 3000 or less!" The battle zone exploded and killed all of Galleo's 3 mice.

Then Galleo Responded: "Due to Goringoli's Effect, I draw 3 cards. Turn End."

In Levelzar's 3rd turn, He drew, charged Trap Giant into Mana and said: "I summon Kirino Giant and now all my Giants cost 2 less.

During Galleo's 4th turn he responded with a taunting gesture and taunted: "So this is the power of the "Elder Gods"? This is NOT what i expected! You are nothing more than a pest!"

"Now i draw, charge, summon chuchuris for 2 mana and send out Dadicco Churis! And now I summon Bad Brand for 1 mana and all my creatures get Speed Attacker!"

"Bad Brand, Break 2 of his shields!"

None of the Shields were shield triggers.

Then Galleo wildly responded: "Now Goringoli, Break one of his shields!"

The Shield was a Faerie Shower which Levelzar used it to add a card to his hand and a Macaroon Giant to his mana.

Then Galleo continued to declare: "Chuchuris,. Break 2 of his shields!" And the Roller skate mice appeared and began rushing at the shields. However...

Levelzar responded angrily: "And so you think you wild kid can stop me...Now i send out Sarutobi Giant, Dolge and Draw a card, Discard a Card then add Analith, Cyber Armor ftom my graveyard into the mana zone! Now i send out Baiken and send Chuchuris to your hand!"

A Green Giant with a Tentacled Monster body made a surprise enterance into the battle zone then A blue dragon appeared from the man in blue armor's hand and sent the Rollerskate Mice to the gangster's hand

"Dadicco Churis, Break the Last Shield!" Galleo Declared.

However the Pinky Mice was instantly stopped by a plane and the Plane killed it instantly.

Galleo muttered: "...Turn End." "For Master Bad Action Dynamite's Effect, I destroy Goringoli. The Bower Steamship Exploded.

Then Levelzar began to cackle Maniacally and yelled arrogantly: "And you think these tricks stop me? Well, here's my Trick!" I Draw, Charge and Send out Takayaki Giant and Untap 4 mana. Then i Send out Dolgeza, Veteran of Hard Battle for 4 Mana and draw 5 cards! Then Now I Summon 3 Dolgeyukimura, Last Ninja into the battle zone and Return Orochi, Bue Dragon of the Hidden Blade from my mana to hand and put Miraculous Truce Into Mana!"

"Now Dolgeyukimura, Triple Break his shields!"

Sadly for Galleo, None of then were Triggers.

Then Levelzar Continued. "Dolgeyukimura 2, Triple Break!"

Then one of the Shields were glowing. Galleo yelled: "And this will be the end of your overconfidence!"

"Shield Trigger, Holy, Flash Guardian!"

The Churis inside Galleo's armor complimented: "Nice! Reverse him!"

A white plane appeared in the battle zone and sent out a rain of lightning that froze all of Levelzar's creatures.

Levelzar uttered: "Turn End..."

Galleo's Confidence seems to be back, so he now yells: "I will now let you see the real power of the Bad Action Dynamite!"

"Now I draw, charge and send out Chuchuris, First Squad! Then Now i summon Dadicco Churis for 1 mana and Step Churis for 1 mana and Bad Brand for 1 Mana!

"Step Churis, Break the Last Shield!"

Levelzar then declared: "Not so fast...Ninja Strike 7, I send out Saizoumist, Dolge!" I shuffle all cards from my graveyard to my deck and Add the top card of my deck into the shields face down."

Then the large Superhero Churis began to break the last shield and something unexpected happened.

Levelzar's face began to bend in an insane expression.

"Shield Trigger, Miraculous Truce! I choose fire and the rest of your creatures cannot attack even when they are put into the battle zone!" A light appeared and prevented the Mice and Apemen Squad from attacking.

The Churis inside Galleo's Armor uttered fearfully: "This...Can't be serious! And i thought that he will win...

Then Galleo Continued: "Holy, Break the last shield!" Before it can break the last shield, a cyber lord shinobi with a sea serpent as its body appeared and replaced it with a Hop Churis.

Galleo Gasped: "This cannot be!"

Then on Levelzar's next turn, he Drew and boisterously and arrogantly yelled: "And this is the final judgment! I place the added Shield into my mana, summon Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol, cast Miraculous Truce from my Grave and i choose Fire. Dolgeyukimura, Direct!" The Massive shinobi earth eater struck at the Gangster with its blade and he was knocked off into the ground.

Levelzar psychotically called: "And this is...your price for toying with me with those pesky rushes you fool...!"

And he fired a blue laser beam at Galleo which mysteriously missed.

It was a robotic command that resembled a redzone command and it was forbidden. It was the very same volt hell that X drawn to deal with the Mustin he saw some time ago. Also coming with it is Boltbuster X who began saving Galleo away from the man in leviathan armor.

Michael declared: "Top Emergency Mode has activated. I have to do something against it." The Goggled Shopkeeper Boy Rode a Rocket and crash landed into Levelza's Ground while Galleo is placed in the base camp bed by Shido.

This is all the while when God-X was dealing with the Frenzied X and G.O. the G.


	12. Chapter 12: Nightmare: Part 2

Then God-X in the base, seeing this situation, also called Stephen and Robert to deal with the frenzied X and he goes deal with G.O. the G himself. Michael rides a rocket and goes into the ground to deal with Levelzar.

God-X Managed to rush into the fighting X and G.O. the G and separate them, while firing a homing laser from the "Wonder Slayer" that basically results in G.O. the G grounded. The Frenzied X fights Stephen and Robert, in which Stephen is in his demon form and Robert was donning a cybernetic bike armor.

God-X then warned G.O. the G: "You do not belong here and you will be destroyed." as he pointed the Wonder Slayer at the Seraphim-Armored Man.

G.O. the G responded arrogantly to the knightly robotic figure: "And just what do you think WHO are you?"

God-X Replied: "I by the orders of God Michael keep the world at bay from you and any other elder gods that appear in the vicinity."

G.O. the G cackled instantly and belittled: "YOU? HAHAHAHAHA! I cannot believe that fools like you will even try to stop us. There is no point to this. Can't you just realize what happens to the ancient civilization 10000 years ago will happen to the god world soon? What is the point of protecting it? BUT ENOUGH TALK, I'll play with you anyway."

God-X Responded: "Come on then."

During G.O. the G's first turn, he charged Top of Romanesk into Mana Zone and ended his turn.

During God-X's 1st turn, he Charged Dokindam Apocalypse into his mana and ended his turn.

During G.O. the G's second turn, he drew, charged Team Tech's Wave Go into his mana and ended his turn.

During God-X's 2nd turn, he Charged Hyperspatial Green White Hole into his mana and ended his turn.

During G.O. the G's Third turn, he spoke arrogantly: "And what kind of trick is this? What are you trying to plan with? This is like a Joke, I am like dueling with somebody doing absolutely nothing."

"I cast Faerie Miracle, and since I have 5 civilizations in mana, i put the top 2 cards of my deck into my mana zone. Turn end."

During God-X's third turn, He responded: "Don't take your enemy lightly. Now i Draw, Charge Kernel, Blue Stagnation Elemental and end my turn."

Then G.O. the G responded: "Now you must be Joking me!"

"I draw, Charge and cast Demon Wolf, Castle of Betrayal and it has mana arms 4, so you have to discard 3 cards."

However, as soon as God-X discarded his hand, the cards Demon Wolf, Castle of Betrayal, Ruins of the Lion King and Hyperspatial Faerie Hole returned to his hand.

G.O. the G Gasped: "What?" As the card Miracle Star Time Caster was discarded and a white light sent all of God-X's spells to his hand.

Then the Seraphim-Armored Man continued: "And now i cast Ruins of the Lion King and get 3 extra mana!" His mana went from 6 to 9. "Next turn, prepare to Die!"

During God-X's fourth turn, he drew, Charged Team Hamukatsu's Explosion Go! into Mana and replied: "I won't be so happy if I were you. You caught yourself off guard and here's the price, I cast my own Demon Wolf, Betrayal Moonlight Castle and discard your hand!" The card Alcaclown, Heavenly Crime Fallen General was discarded from the Serpahim Armored Man's Hand.

During G.O. the G's fifth turn, he drew dark life, so he looked at the top 2 cards of his deck. The card Linnevenus, M Demon Dragon ended up in his mana zone and the card Magnum, Shortshot ended up in his graveyard.

During God-X's sixth Turn, he drew, Charged, and Casted Ruins of the Lion King. "I cast Ruins of the Lion King". The cards Jolly the Johnny Joe, Van Beethoven, Zenith of Shura and Team Tech's Wave Go ended up in his mana.

Then at G.O. the G's next turn, he saw a draw that can give him some hope.

"I draw Dogiragon Buster and now...Revolution Change, Top of Romanesk into Dogiragon Buster!" The Dragon Wizard Hi Fived with the Blue Dragon Leader and the Blue Dragon Leader Roared.

"Now Final Revolution and Dogiragon Buster sends out Linnevenus, M Demon Dragon!" A dragon that resembled a cross between a mantis and a venus flytrap appeared in the battle zone.

Then by Linnevenus' effect, I send out Magnum, Shortshot!" A cowboy puppet that is riding a horse made of plushy appeared from the ground.

"And now all of my creatures get Speed Attacker! Prepare to meet your doom!"

The Blue Dragon King broke 3 of God-X's shields with its sword and from it 2 shields were glowing.

God-X shouted: "Shield Trigger!" First one is Team Hamukatsu's Explosion Go and i use it to send Magnum, Shortshot to mana. Then the second one is Team Tech's Wave Go which i use to destroy Dogiragon Buster!"

The cowboy plushie was brought down by a green explosion and the Blue Dragon King was swiped away by a corroding wave.

G.O. the G muttered: "Turn end..."

Then on God-X's next turn, he Drew, Charged, then casted Hyperspatial Faerie Hole. The card Bolbalzak Ex ended up in his mana zone. Then, X sent out Gaial Kaiser, the Victorious from his hyperspatial zone. From a rift, a red, small, bipedal dragon appeared and God-X yelled: "Now Gaial Kaiser, Attack Linnevenus and Revolution Change into Puchohenza!" The Red Dragon Hi-fived into the white and golden team Damama leader and sent the Mantis Flytrap Dragon back to mana.

God-X then muttered: "Turn End."

And then G.O. the G drew Team Tech's Wave Go, so he shouted: "And you think only you can reverse? I can reverse too! Now I cast Team Tech's Wave Go and kill your bloody Puchohenza!" A wave appeared and corroded the Team Damama Leader and Killed him. "Turn End."

Then on God-X's next turn, he expanded Wild Safari Channel, D of Great Revolution into the battlefield without saying a thing. Then he ended his turn. The battlefield transformed into a festive safari ground.

During G.O. the G's next turn, he drew and now his eyes began to glow red and shining and his smile was like those of a predatory animal. He yelled: "I summon Alcacrown, be prepared to meet your doom!" From the cards were Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader, Kernel, Blue Stagnation Dragon Elemental, King Alcadeias, Dark Gaia, Demon Wolf, Castle of Betrayal and Ryusei the Earth. He put Kernel, Blue Stagnation Dragon Elemental into the battle zone and evolved it into King Alcadeias, Dark Gaia and Ryusei the Earth. He then looked at the top card of his deck with Ryusei the Earth and it was Ruins of the Lion King, so he added it into his mana zone.

Then G.O the G ordered: "Finale, Activate! King Alcadeias, Break the last of his shields!" The dark king fired an energy pulse and it broke the last of God-X's Shields.

However the last shield was glowing...

The Knight-like Robotic figure showed the glowing shield and yelled: "Shield Trigger, Kernel Blue Stagnation Dragon Elemental! I prevent Ryusei the Earth from attacking!" A small dragon holding a bell swung its bell and made the Ryusei Dragon asleep. It then self destructs due to King Alcadeias' effect.

The Seraphim Figure then muttered: "This is your last chance!"

God-X then yelled: "WITNESSMY DENJARA SWITCH! DENJARA SWITCH ON, WILD SAFARI CHANNEL!" And as X flipped the D2 Field, the sky became dark and festive with lights glowing all over the festive safari. He then drew and charged the drawn card to mana. X then yelled: "Using 5 mana, I summon Dokindam Apocalypse!" And a creature resembling the fragments of Dokindam X appeared and sealed everything in vicinity. Every creature on screen is covered in spears.

Then X continued: "And now I summon Bolbalzak Ex for 4 Mana and untap all my mana!" A red Dragon resembling the forbidden ancient weapon appeared in the battle zone.

"And Finally...I summon Jolly the Johnny Joe and I win! Endless Nightmare! Strike OUT!"

Then from the grounds, a creature, resembling the scribble of a cowboy riding a horse resembling a gun, appeared in the battle zone and fired a laser from its bazooka which went through all of G.O. the G's shields and sent him flying.

The attack was so powerful that the sky shook and even the fortress can sense it coming.

Jonathan saw the card and he was totally shocked. He gasped: "Impossible! That was K's card, how did he get it!"

Shido Replied: "I think he got that card after X defeated him, he basically confiscated the card."

* * *

 **100 Years before X's ascension**

During X's first turn, he charged Scale of Bravery and Love into his mana and ended his turn.

During K's first turn, he charged persistent prison of Gaia and ended his turn.

During X's second turn, he charged Oriotis, Control Wings to mana and summoned Giovanni the 10th, Thunder Mecha King.

During K's second turn, he charged Fortification of Barrage and Ambush and ended his turn.

During X's 3rd turn, he charged Glory Stone and summoned Hibiki, Explosive Mirror and an adorable girl with cat ears and a mirror on her shoulder appeared in the battlefield.

During K's 3rd turn, he charged Wild Safari Channel, D of Great Revolution into mana and ended his turn.

During X's 4th turn he yelled: "Hell Lockdown, Start!" And he began to Charged Red Ridaz' Explosive Dardevil to mana and casted 2 Drill Squalls in a row, leaving K with 1 mana left. Then X replied "By Giovanni's effect...I return all of my cost 1 spells to hand!"

Then during the dangerously genius boy's 4th turn, he continued to charge mana.

"What are you doing...And what is the point? This does not sound fun at all..."

"It's to let you know the pain of others." X replied.

And during X's next turn, he began to spam Drill Squalls until he has 1 fire mana left and K has no mana.

And the process repeated and repeated until...

K spoke fearfully: "And no way...This is my end?" As X began to recycle Tulk's Spirit Reel to make sure he will not deck out and K began to run out of cards in his deck.

"I think I am memed...I give up."

Then...His deck exploded.

K was bounced off the floor and X began to speak angrily: "And this is your punishment for "memeing" us. Goodbye and good riddance!" As he casted a spell that sent K into the netherworld.

From it K has dropped a card, which is his trump card, Jolly the Johnny Joe and from now on, the card was used by X to protect the world along with its new incarnation, the Colorless Jolly the Johnny, which God Michael entrusted to God-X.

* * *

As he did this, God-X then slashed at G.O. the G using his wonder slayer, yelling in rage: "EAT THIS FOR WHAT YOU CAUSED!" And then the seraphim man disgenerated laughing: "Thanks for allowing my reincarnation cycle!"

God-X replied: "Thanks no more, you will be out here soon! GO!" As the seraphim man disgenerated and returned into his rift.

On the other side, Robert and Stephen were fighting the Frenzied X and despite the power of the 2, they were barely able to hold the fort, until Cairo gave support and sent out a series of comets which landed at the frenzied Robotic figure, landing him towards the sea before Robert swoops down using his bike and sends him into the base camp bed before he can drop into Aristotle's territory. "Well it has to degrade to this?" Cairo Grimaced X after the attack.

Aristotle when seeing this, giggled: "This will be fun to watch."

On the other side at the same time, The glassed shopkeeper boy crash-landed into the ground and dealt with the Leviathan Armored Man in the sea. He did not have any weapons or armor to dodge Levelzar's attacks, but he was able to read the moves and dodge accordingly, eventually resulting in a duel.

Levelzar jeered: "And you think you boy can defeat me? I'll punish you!"

Michael replied loudly: "Then come on!"

A dueling table appeared between the 2.

During Michael's First turn, he charged Bolbalzak Ex into his mana and ended his turn.

During Levelzar's First turn, he charged Saisoumist, Dolge into his mana and ended his turn.

During Michael's Second turn, he charged Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol into his mana and casted Faerie Life and the card Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility ended up in his mana.

During Levelzar's second turn, he said: "I summon Analith, Cyber Armor and destroy him and put 1 mana into the mana zone." Turn end. The card Dolgeyukimura, Last Ninja ended up in his mana zone.

During Michael's third turn, he drew, charged a card into mana, and yelled: "I Summon Pakurio! Let's get rid of that Kirino Giant!" A grotesque looking infant like humanoid appeared and said: "Let us lock this card in a safe place!" and Locked Kirino Giant into his shields.

Then Levelzar groaned: "Grrr..." and ended his turn.

During Levelzar's next turn, he said: "Now I summon Cloud Giant and reveal the search my deck for 3 Shinobis. I reveal Dolgeyukimura, Saizoumist and Sarutobi Giant and add one of them into my hand. No,i won't tell you what it is. Turn end." A giant shaped like a cloud appeared in the battle zone.

During Michael's fifth turn, he yelled: "Now let's see how you can attack me! I expand Cyberdice Vegas, Gambling Expert of D into the battle zone!" The battlefield transformed into a Futuristic Gambling Ring. "By this fields effect, i draw a card! Turn end."

Then at Levelzar's next turn, he yelled: "Now you won't be able to turn back anymore..."

"I Draw, Charge and cast faerie shower. " The card Dolgeza, Veteran of Hard battle ended up in his hand and the card Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade ended up in his mana.

"Turn end."

Then on Michael's 6th turn, he simply drew, then he yelled: I cast 2 Faerie Lifes!" 2 cards ended up in his mana zone and he now has 7 mana. Then since the added cards were Cyberdice Vegas, Gambling Expert of D and Pixie Life, He casted Seventh Tower.

"I cast Seventh Tower." And he now has 11 mana.

Levelza then began to extrude a pair of mechanical wings and float into the air, then spoke in a threatening manner: "And THIS is the price you will pay!" "Now I summon 2 Taiyaki Giants and then Summon Dolgeza, Veteran of Hard Battle!" Then since i have 3 Giants and a Giant/Earth Eater in the battle zone, I draw 5 cards...Then Gravity Zero! I summon 2 Dolgeyukimura on top of Takayaki Giant and Dolgeza, Veteran of Hard Battle! Then I Add a card from my hand into my mana zone then recover saizoumist, orochi, and falconer into my hand and put another 3 cards into my mana zone! Feel the final wrath of the Shinobi...THE END! Invidia Dreamscape!"

"Dolgeyukimura...Triple Break!" The Giant Ninja fired a powerful punch at Michael's 3 shields.

The Giant came in and broke 3 shields. None of them were Triggers.

"Dolgeyukimura 2, Break the other 2 of his shields!"

Michael then held his palm in front of the Armored man and yelled: "Not so fast! Eat This!"

And then he turned the Cyberdice Vegas upside down, then yelled: "Denjara Switch, ON!" as the Dice exploded into a hyperspatial rift. "I cast Hyperspatial Gallows Hole!"

Then the rift opened and sent Cloud Giant back to Levelzar's hand, then a bone knight with a skeletal hood appeared and sent out a black smoke that killed the attacking Giant Ninja in one shot.

Levelza then clenched both of his fists and groaned: "Grrrr...Turn End!"

Stephen then commented back in the base: "I hate that field..."

Then Jonathan replied: "Me too...That field is just way too broken."

Then during Michael's next turn, he drew charged and then shouted: "This is the roar that soars through past, present and future. This is the exceeding of all gods. And this is...11 MANA...KAISER "BAKI" ZENITH OF CERTAIN VICTORY!"

Then a white, large dragon with 4 arms and a rainbow sword appeared in the battle zone and roared: "This will be the end of this!" Then the 2 played Gachinko Judge, and here are the results:

Analith (2) - Pixie Life (2)

Dolgeza, Veteran of Hard Battle (8) - VAN Beethoven, Zenith of Shura (11)

Deathmatch Beetle (2) - Cyberdice Vegas, Gambling Expert of D (5)

Taiyaki Giant (4) - Boys to Men (5)

Trap Giant (9) - Kaiser Baki, Zenith of "Certain Victory (11)

Faerie Shower (4) - Puchohenza, Mia Moja (8)

"Then as I won 6 times, I send out 3 Diehard Ryusei, a Meteorite Ryusei and an Onimaru Head, Victory Rush into my battle zone!" Michael Yelled. "

Then with a mighty roar, Meteorite Ryusei, the bipedal ryusei dragon, lent out a mighty roar which froze all of Levelzar's creatures.

"Onimaru "Head" Victory Rush, attack Taiyaki Giant and burn 3 of his shields! Also, Gachinko Judge, Cloud Giant (3) to Hyperspatial Gallows Hole (6)!" Michael Commanded.

"Ninja Strike, Falconer, Block!" The Humanoid riding a red dragon broke a plane instead.

Then Michael continued: "Now...Extra Turn!"

And time stopped...

And then Michael continued: "I summon Puchohenza, Mia Moja and attack taiyaki Giant with Onimaru "Head"! Gachinko Judge, Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade with Mega Magma Dragon (8)!"

The Dragon riding humanoid slashed at the giant and killed him, then burnt the rest of the 6 shields.

And then Michael continued: "Puchohenza, Direct!"

Then Levelzar stopped Michael and yelled: "Not so fast...Ninja Strike 7, Orochi!" The cyber lord serpent appeared and switched The attacking Team Damama Lion King with VAN Beethoven, Zenith of Shura.

Then Michael continued: "Diehard Ryusei, Direct!"

And Levelzar stopped: "Ninja Strike, Sarutobi Giant, I draw a card and discard a card and it is Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade and I bounce Diehard back to your hand! Then i put Faerie Shower from my graveyard into my mana zone!" Another Giant appeared and with him was also a blue dragon, which bounced the dragon back.

Then Michael Commanded: "Meteorite Ryusei, do it!"

And Levelzar continued: "Ninja Strike 7, Saizoumist, I shuffle my graveyard back into my deck and add the top card of my deck into my shield face down! And as active player's effect go first, you have to break that shield!" The Meteorite Ryusei Dragon slashed at the shield and it was...

Levelzar yelled: "I cast Miraculous Truce and choose Fire!" Then a light appears and all fire creatures were rendered immobile.

And then Michael continued: "But it does not affect colorless creatures, so...Kaiser Baki, Zenith of Certain Victory...direct!" Then the White Dragon rushed in and slashed Levelzar using its rainbow sword and knocked him off the floor.

Then Michael began to cast a spell that he learnt from Gensokyo, which proceeds to send out massive amounts of bullets and sending Levelzar flying and disgenerating, sending him back to the void. Levelzar's last words are..."I WILL DEFEAT YOU SOMEDAY!"

Then during the end of that day where the elder gods were repelled once again, The Bad Brand card and the Jolly the Johnny card respectively owned by X and Galleo spewed out a light and from it created a new card..."Merabeat the Johnny".

At the same time, the Shrine Maiden-like figure in the depths of the card shop had successfully transformed the dragon drawing into a creature. When it will be unleashed is only a matter of time.

The world is slowly heading into alien and unseen directions...


	13. Chapter 13: Plan DG

On the previous chapter, G.O. the G and Levelzar were repelled successfully. However, another threat remains:

The girl that was Reimu, Michael's closest friend is now inventing a "Plan DG" in the remains of the card shop. After the massive distraction that the Renegade Gods did on the God-X side of things, it's finally entered its second stage. Thecrystals surrounding the drawing had grossly increased in size and it became those of a sinister creature, with crystals surrounding it, and on the center a massive, purple eyeball. The girl smiled: "It's finally...complete." although the tone wasn't like what she was. She WAS clearly possessed by something, and nobody knows what it is. Is it a renegade duelist with shocking powers? Or a lost draconic deity? Or it can be both? Nobody knows.

On the next day the Plan DG is complete, The girl communicated with all 3 of the unclaimed chosen duelists telepathically and commanded the first one to attack; Aristotle.

Aristotle rose from the sea riding a large clam-like creature with what seems to be a funnel on the center of its mouth. From there he aggressed: "This will be your end, you eyesore! It's time for you to go out of here!"

The clam shot a powerful bullet into the fortress, although it was completely unaffected due to a barrier. God-X has predicted the attack right at the start.

All the while that Michelangelo requested God-X to send him in. Despite God-X suspecting that it was a trap, Michelangelo teleported into the surface of the sea and confronted him.

Aristotle Sarcastically Congratulated: "Congratulations...You are the exact one I need."

Michelangelo responded: "I don't care but it's pretty much time for you to come back here."

The scientist boy spoke in an arrogant manner: "Wanna bet? You cannot escape this."

Then an inhuman voice entered Aristotle's ears, commanding: "Get him; His deck is exactly what we need."

Aristotle suddenly had a wretched look with his eyes shining purple and a dark aura around him, and he devilishly yelled: "HERE WE GO NOW!"

Michelangelo crossed his hands unfazed and responded: "No choice then."

A dueling table appeared between the two and teleported the duelists into the shore.

On Michelangelo's second turn, he summoned Crista, First Squad and ended his turn.

On Aristotle's second turn, he said: "I summon Atsuto, Duel Hero Strategist". A handsome man in a black suit and a cheerful smile appeared in the battlefield and sent out a wave that had the scientist draw 2 cards and discarded Sharkogairu, Water Academy No. 9 and Necrodragon End of the World. "Turn end.

On Michelangelo's third turn, he said: "I summon Bernine, Dragon Armored and draw 1." Turn end.

On Aristotle's third turn, he yelled confidently: "Well, these defenses are totally useless against this! I cast Cyber Tune and draw 3, then discard Ragnarok, the Clock and Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D. Turn end."

On Michelangelo's 4th turn, he confidently claimed: "And i will see how your graving works now...Because I summon Orlilia, Shine of Justice!" A purple Golem with 1 red eye on the center appeared in the battlefield. Using Bernine's Effect, he also drew a card. "Crista, Break 1 of his shields!" The white stone rushed in and broke one of the shields, which was a Cyber Tune.

Aristotle yelled: "Shield Trigger, Cyber -What!"

Michelangelo yelled: "This is useless because Orlilia prevents you from doing this due to labyrinth!" "Bernine, Break his other shield!"

The shield was not a shield trigger.

"Turn end."

Then Aristotle replied during his turn after drawing and charging: "But now I summon another atsuto and draw 2 cards, then discard 2 cards. Now I revolution change the first Atsuto i summoned into Beroringa M and put the top 3 cards into my graveyard! And i also attack Crista with it!"

The handsome man hi fived with a Chameleon, with a venus flytrap as a head and a mouth as its tounge, then it crushed the White stone with the tip of its tounge.

During Michelangelo's next turn, he drew, charged then said: "I summon Faywon, Green Silver and Tap him, then draw a card. Now, Orlilia, break one of his shields!" The Golem shot a laser beam from its eyes and broke a shield. Suddenly, that shield broke and Aristotle was surrounded by a dark aura and cackled maniacally: "This will be your end! Say good bye because you are going to be absolutely wrecked! This trigger, unfortunately is my favorite: SKULLBENT GADES!" The scientist boy casted a spell and revived Doguraeater, D2M2, The leader of the traitorous Team Acme who resembles a giant, grosteque venus flytrap.

He then maliciously laughed: "Then, i discard Ragnarok, the Clock from my hand and put Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D into the battle zone! A massive demon plant appeared in the battlefield.

However since the card has no effect other than that, The knight continued: "Bernine, break his last shield!"

"Shield Trigger, Ragnarok the Clock!" A tall, blue muscular man appears and a flash appears in the battlefield, ending the knight's turn.

During Aristotle's next turn, he cackled maliciously: "Well...This is your last chance but unfortunately you cannot use it well...So you are GONER now!" "Dedededen~Jara Switch ON! MAD DEAD WOOD!" He yelled terrifyingly as he turned the D2 Field upside down and the demon plant was surrounded by a blue flame. Then it creates a blue explosion and puts every creature on the field into the bottom of his deck...then Aristotle continued: "And since it gives all my creatures Ultra Saver, Ragnarok the Clock is destroyed in place of Doguraeater and Atsuto and Beroringa save each other and are destroyed instead, Then I put EVERY SINGLE creature in my graveyard from my grave into the battle zone while you only have Crista!"

The demon plant fired a great beam into the battle zone that revived the scientist boy's 2 Beroringas, 1 Atsuto, 1 Sharkogairu, 2 Rangarok the Clocks and 2 Necrodragon end of the world while only reviving 1 Crista on the knight's side.

"Now...The Finale is HERE! See real justice in front of this!" I shuffle the rest of my graveyard thanks to Sharkogairu and put all cards but 3 in my deck using Necrodragon End of the World. Then I skip my turn with Ragnarok the Clock!"

The knight gasped in fear: "Uhh...This is insane! You sure that you are going to lose yourself right?"

Aristotle replied confidently: "Well, the only one who loses is YOU! This is your turn...But it will be your turn no more! Now I draw 5 cards thanks to Sharkogairu but i cannot draw past the third card and empty my library. BUT...Due to Sharkogairu's effect...I win instead!"

Michelangelo shuddered fearfully: "Impossible..."

The giant clam warship fired a powerful beam of magic using the empty deck as energy and Michelangelo was knocked back miles away.

Aristotle then cackled and unleashed a pile of rainbow smoke, which resulted in him dissappearing, but he didn't kill Michelangelo. Instead, Michelangelo's deck was...gone.

God-X when he sees this briefed to X: "This is a bad situation...But i already told him it was a trap. But whatever we may need to become more careful now. X, give him a replacement deck."

It was a deck that had a series of mysterious cards, including several colorless 2 drop creatures with an anti-ramp effect, as well as a card brimming with the power of the universe itself. But what origin the "DG" creatures came from? And how in the hell did x get a DG creature?

X explained to Michelangelo that: "This is your replacement deck, go take it. You will need it pretty soon." "Why thanks..." Michelangelo gladly replied.

And at the same time what was not knowing to the base is that the Bad Brand and Jolly the Johnny creature spirits had decided to join arms along with Galleo and X. Therefore, a new creature resulting in the fusion of bad brand and Jolly the Johnny is created: Merabeat the Johnny!

X went to the base camp bed that night and saw that card and a few other Jokers, including one that resembled a moving Salon and another one that looked like a huge, muscular man with a mountain as a head. "This is usable later..." He smirked with the utmost glee. He also saw a gift given by God Michael, which is a Jokers that appears as an eraser split in half, with its tentacles binding a few aqua surfers.

The shady figure muttered to himself: "This is it. The second phase has begun."

As the day ends, On the other side:

Aristotle went to the bottom of the card shop and handed the miko the stolen deck. The miko, or what was the miko made an ominous grin and whispered: "It now begins. Plan DG: Stage 2." as she packed 3 copies of the DG as a card into the deck.


	14. Chapter 14: Darwin's Stage Pt 1

During the next few days after the humiliating defeat of Micchelangelo, God-X and the squad had been planning a final attack to the card shop. He has sent MaltNEXT and his army to recon the card shop, but there were the symbols of the 5 civilizations in them, each representing a chosen duelist card of each civilization. Under the hand of the side of the gods is the Light, Fire and Zero cards. The remaining cards, the Water, Darkness and Nature cards, were still in the hands of the unknown being that has taken over Michael's closest friend, Reimu. Only when the 3 remaining cards were gathered, the door to the card shop can be opened, and the key to defeating the unknown enemy exists.

In other words, The leader of the operation, God-X commanded Robert, X and Stephen: "It's probably time to attack the Nature Civilization grounds. They are in the surface area of the pillar." X and the other elder gods then rides the comets and shot themselves to the nature civilization.

As soon as the 3 enter the nature civilization grounds, they were instantly met with resistance. A giant, bipedal grasshopper appears and attacks them with vines, which successfully trapped all 3 of the invaders. However since they were gods, they were immune and X broke free, and proceeds to have the rest break free.

The giant grasshopper forms a deck and it was the intention of it to solve this in a duel. Then Robert yelled: "Stupid Grasshopper, want to get BURNED? COME ON!"

The biker materialized a deck and a duel table appeared.

At first, the dueling table has the same Forbidden that X used to protect his Jokers. and there were 6 seals on it. As soon as the giant grasshopper saw this: It sensed trouble.

When X scanned the Grasshopper, it was revealed to be "Great Grasper".

During Robert's turn 1, he charged Fire mana and ended his turn.

During the Grasshopper's second turn, he charged a Top of Romanesk and ended his turn.

In the robotic biker's turn 2, he said: "I summon Topgear". A red armored man appeared in the battle zone.

During the grasshopper's third turn, It charged a nature card to mana and casted faerie miracle. Since it had Top of romanesk and Team tech's wave go, he put the top 2 cards of his deck into his mana zone.

Then On the robotic biker's turn 3, He began to fire in a red aura and yelled: "THIS IS THE POWER OF SPEED DUEL! I SEND OUT THE RED, LIGHTNING SONIC AND REMOVE A SEAL!" A red robot riding a bike appeared and broke one of the Seal X's seals. Then he continued with his blood boiling: "NOW...INVASION! REDZONE Z AND REDZONE!" The red robot increased size into a steamrolling robot and into a bipedal, large, bike-like robot. The Red robot unleashes a powerful heat beam that evaporates one of the Grasshopper's shields, which was unfortunately a Mystery cube. Then the last shield was discarded and instead, A five headed, sinister looking dragon was sent out and it was strike back - The=Deadbrachio, world evil dragonkind! It sent out vines that would send the Topgear into the ground.

Then on the Grasshopper's next turn, it charged mana and casted ruins of the lion king which gave him 3 mana, then revolution changed The=Deadbrachio into Puchohenza Mia Moja, whose powerful light sends the redzone to mana.

During Robert's next turn, he was not fazed at all and instead he yelled: "You think these lowly tactics will cost me? I cast Dragon Pulze Technique, fortress destroyer and return one of my seals to my hand." Some water landed onto the seals of the forbidden and evaporated one of the seals. "Turn end."

Then on the Grasshopper's next turn, it evolved Puchohenza into Great Grasper, and the Team Damama Leader enlarged into a giant grasshopper which is the exact thing robert is dueling. It attacked and sent out Nicol Bolas, and a terrifying dragon appeared in the battlefield, whose powerful touch of death forced robert to discard his hand. It then ordered Grapser to break 3 shields, in which one of them was Ragnarok, the Clock. A blue man appeared in the battle zone and skipped time, resulting the end of the grasshopper's turn.

During the Robotic Armored biker's next turn, he began boiling with blood and yelled: "THIS WILL BE YOUR END!" as he drew a card which was The Mach, Lightning Sonic, he send the orange bike into the battlefield and it removed one of the sealed X's seals. Then, the sky became pitch black and red symbols began appearing on the biker and he yelled: "THIS IS THE END OF OUR SPEED LIMITS, AS I REVEAL THE TOP 4 CARDS OF MY DECK AND REVEAL...REDZONE Z! THEN INVASION! MACH INTO REDZONE Z!" the long orange bike appeared and elongated into a large, steamroller robot which burnt the last of the grasshopper's shields.

"AND AS THE LAST OF THE SEALS WERE GONE...FORBIDDEN LIBERATE! DOKINDAM X!" The Sealed X exploded and became into a white and red figure that is only described as the devil itself. With a mighty roar, the figure began placing spears on both the grasshopper and the dragon and there was nothing left for the grasshopper to defend itself, resulting in a direct attack.

"REDZONE Z...BURN SHIELD AND DIRECT! BE GONE!"

After the attack, The biker did one last rush against the Grasshopper and killed it. When darwin saw this on television, he got really furious that why the greatest general can be defeated this easily. He then ordered a bunch of large gransects to attack the 3.

As soon as the large amount of Gransect Panzers and plant weapons appeared, THe 3 were prepared to fight the massive horde.

X proclaimed: "There will be no choice. LET US GO!"

Then what happens next is war. Robert managed to dash past many of the Gransect Warriors with his robotic bike and sent many on fire. Stephen controlled many Gransects to turn against each other and turned many of them into Mush. X fended off many of them with the shadow on his back, and he also sent the Volt Hell he drew and the Volt Hell summoned a Dragheart Weapon, which it then dragsolutions and evaporates many of the Gransects in 1 hit. X also sent out Jolly the Johnny and Jolly the Johnny Joe and they teamed up to destroy many of them. Eventually after many of the Gransect Armies were defeated, a Giant Locust-Mantis Hybrid appears from the skies and generates a deck, And upon scanning the creature, X found out that it was the Hyper Mustin he saw before.

X announced reluctantly: "Well...No choice..Duel start".

He took his deck and a dueling table appears between the shadowy figure and the Mantis-Grashopper Hybrid.

In Hyper Mustin's turn 2, he casted Dark Life and the card VAN Beethoven, Senith of "Shura" Landed in its graveyard and the card Codeking Wilhelm landed in its mana zone.

In X's turn 2, He summoned Yattareman and ended his turn.

In Hyper Mustin's turn 3, it charged Hyperspatial Green White Hole and ended its turn.

In X's turn 3, He said: "Another shitty ramp deck...Well, I summon Yattareman for 1 mana and Senno for 1 mana. Turn end."

In the Hyper Mustin's turn 4, It charged Team Hamukatsu's Explosion Go into mana and casted Demon Wolf, Betrayal Moonlight Castle, resulting in X to discard his hand.

X snarled: "Why you..."

On X's fourth turn, he drew a card and found out it was Pali Nights. He deeply spoke: "I summon Pali Nights and put Barberpapa from my graveyard to my mana zone. Turn end.

On Hyper Mustin's fifth turn, It casted Ruins of the lion King. Since it has 4 multicolored cards in mana, its mana turned from 5 to 8.

On X's sixth turn, he spoke desperately: "I draw and it is Jojojo Jokers...So I look for the top 5 cards of my deck." and one of them gave him some hope then he declared: "I search out Barberpapa, Then I summon Him. Barberpapa, Break 2 of his shields!." The salon machine rushed into the Hyper Mustin's shields and broke 2 of them. There were no Triggers. The Barberpapa then disappears and X draws a card.

On Hyper Mustin's next turn, he summoned Top of Romanesk and ended his turn, putting 2 cards from the top card of his deck into his mana zone.

On X's next turn, he drew again and this draw gave him more hope. He confidently spoke: "I summon Helcopta. Since I have 5 Jokers, I draw 5 cards! Turn end".

Then on The Mustin's next turn, it was surrounded in a black aura and made a very loud buzzing voice, then it proceeded to summon Hyper Mustin on top of Top of Romanesk. The Armored Dragon grew in size and became a very powerful mantis-locust hybrid, Which then rushes on 3 of the shadowy figure's shields, but then it looked at the top 3 cards of the deck and it was Puchohenza, Mia Moja, VAN Beethoven, Zenith of Shura and Moai Land Ancient Paradise. However, when it broke the Shield, X saw one of the shields were glowing. From it, the shield was:

"Shield Trigger! Bainaradoor! Puchohenza to deck bottom then a draw a card!" A red, silly looking door appeared and from it ghastly hands sucked the Team Damama Leader into it and it was lost.

It then stopped buzzing and ended its turn.

From then X began to be surrounded with fire and he removed his hood, revealing a suit of robotic armor, then he shouted powerfully: "LET'S ROCK! CHANGE THE BGM!" then a DJ table appears on the edge of the dueling table and the music becomes: CONTRACT/朱雀! From it he then continued: "I SUMMON...MERABEAT THE JOHNNY!" A robot cowboy riding Bad Brand's skateboard appeared in the battlefield and X continued: "NOW HERE WE GO! FIRST, MASTER DOUBLE MERABEAT! I SEND OUT 2 BUCHIGIRE, FUJIYAMUSCLE!" The cowboy began calling 2 gigantic, muscular men with a raging volcano as a head into the battle zone. Then X furthered: "NOW...SINCE I HAVE MORE THAN 5 JOKERS IN THE BATTLE ZONE, I DESTROY ALL OF YOUR CREATURES!" The cowboy began setting bombs around the powerful zenith king, the powerful mantis-locust hybrid and the giant moai statue and the bombs explode, killing them instantly. Then the robotic figure concluded: "NOW...FUJIYAMUSCLE, BREAK 2 OF HIS SHIELDS!"

The Large, muscular volcano man swept at 2 of the Grasshopper-Locust hybrid's shields and from it one of the shields were glowing: It was a team tech's wave go. The powerful, all corrupting wave flushed all of the smaller Jokers away.

However, the larger creatures were unaffected, and X continued to command: "ROCK ON, FUJIYAMUSCLE!" The large mountain headed man continued and smashed the last shield. The Mantis was now completely shocked.

Then X commanded in a god-like fashion: "FINALE! MERABEAT THE JOHNNY!" The Robotic Cowboy rushed at the Hopper-Mantis Hybrid and burnt it instantly, killing it.

After defeating 2 of the generals, Darwin in his base saw everything. He commented: "This is really entertaining. May the last resort begin!"

The team raced on to the endless swathes of farmland and suddenly the ground collapses under them. As the 3 drop from below, a gentlemanly figure appeared in front of them and shouted:

"Darwin Here! Time for this show to begin!"


	15. Chapter 15: Darwin and the Mysterious DG

As the trio of elder gods go further into the fields of the nature stage, They had fell into a pithole which directly leads to Darwin's stage.

Darwin greeted them: "Welcome to my stage! Too bad, since you 3 were intruders of the DG plan, i will grant you a quick death!"

Stephen retaliated: No so fast, you have to get past me first!

Darwin replied: "Well...Let's see then."

Both duelists took their decks and a dueling table appears between them.

On turn 1, Darwin said: "I summon Bei B jack. Turn end." A rotund, green frog baby appears and sleeps in the middle of the battle zone.

On Stephen's turn 1, He drew, charged mana and ended his turn.

On Darwin's turn 2, he said: "I summon Taruhotaru and reveal VAN Beethoven, Zenith of Shura from my hand. Therefore, i put the top card of my deck into my mana zone. " A ladybug wearing the costume of a pilgrim appeared in the battle zone. "Then i tap him and one extra card in my mana zone and cast Jumbo Paradise, and reveal the top 3 cards of my deck. I add Kolenkoko Tank, VAN Beethoven and Deathmatch Beetle to my hand. Turn End."

On Stephen's turn 2, he said: "I summon Bloodrayne, Start dash. Turn end." A tall, muscular cowboy like man appeared in the battle zone.

On Darwin's turn 3, he spoke confidently: "Darkness heh? Too bad it will not affect me! Now i draw, charge and use 2 mana to summon Deathmatch Beetle, Then I Tap Tarutotaru and Deathmatch and 2 extra cards in my mana zone to send out a Mafrariich Tank." Turn end.

On Stephen's turn 3 he complimented: "Impressive...But let's see if you can survive this! I summon Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet!" An ominous-looking marionette appeared in the battle zone and looked at Darwin's hand, slicing Gale Vesper of Heavenly Winds off it. "turn end."

On Darwin's turn 4, he replied: "No worries, because i have a backup option. Now i draw, charge and cast another Jumbo Paradise by tapping 2 cards in my mana zone. I reveal the top 3 cards and they were Radio Roses, Gale Vesper and Mafariich Tank, and they all get added up into my hand. Now Then i summon Deathmatch Beetle for 2 mana. Then now i tap1 mana and all my untapped creatures in my battle zone and summon Gale Vesper of heavenly Winds! Turn end, let's see what you can do!

On Stephen's turn 5, he said: "Then see if you can take care of this! I draw, charge and summon Ninjareban, Dragon Edge! Now i use him to call out Soul Eating Moonlight Castle and All of my darkness creatures get slayer."

"Jenny, Suicide on Bei B Jack!" The marionette attacked the sleeping frog and took it down with it.

"Bloodrayne, Suicide on Deathmatch Beetle!" The cowboy suicided on the Giant Bladed beetle and killed it along with it.

"Turn end."

The white suited gentleman wasn't terrified at all, so he taunted: "This is it? Hah, this will be your end!" Then he continued in a devilish voice and a black aura:" I draw and summon Bei B Jack for 1 mana! Then i summon Mafariich Tank for another 1 mana! Then now i summon Kolenkoko Tank for 1 mana and add Wald Brachio and Moai Land to my hand. Then...Now the big thing comes! I summon Radio Roses for 1 mana, draw 3 cards and you discard your hand. Then now i summon Moai Land for 1 mana, Wald Brachio for 1 mana and Finally VAN Beethoven for 1 mana! I end my turn and there is NOTHING YOU CAN DO!"

When God-X saw the repeating phenomenon of the black aura, he began to think: "This must be one of the effects of the DG's control...Or is it something else? Be it, he has prepared for everything that will happen soon.

Stephen is now shocked. The god of Darkness has to be shocked sometimes. And his top deck was nothing that can save him, it was just a Demon Wolf that came up late.

On Darwin's next turn, he did nothing and spoke in a frenzied voice: "SAY GOOD BYE NOW!" As he ordered Moai Land to Attack the 4 shields and there were just an Inferno signs and a demon wolf which he cannot use. Then Darwin continued: "VAN BEETHOVEN, BREAK THE REST! As the Dragon King slashed at more shields which were no trigger. Then he did i final order: "GALE VESPER, DIRECT!" The giant, humanoid wasp slashed at the boy and knocked him off the ground.

Then Darwin Ordered: "GALE VESPER, KILL HIM!" As the wasp appeared and tried to eviscerate him. However, it suddenly stopped due to fear as the god of darkness began to hollow his eyes and shed tears of blood, ready to fight the wasp. He also transformed in to the form of the demon, made a horrifying roar and slashed the wasp easily with its scythe before returning to normal. Seeing Darwin scared, X began to go for him with the duel option.

X said: " You cannot refuse this. One last duel to decide our fate."

Darwin replied: "Well...Here we go! Get ready for your death!"

The duelists took their decks and a dueling table appears between them.

On Darwin's turn 1, he summoned Jack Bei B and ended his turn.

On X's turn 1, he charged Saizoumist, Dolge into mana and ended his turn.

Darwin thought to himself: "Not Jokers? Intriguing..."

On Darwin's turn 2, he summoned Taruhotaru and revealed a Kolenkoko Tank in his hand, then casted Jumbo Paradise and added Kolenkoko Tank and Gale Vesper of heavenly winds to hand.

On X's turn 2, He said: "I summon Analith, Cyber Armor and destroy it." A beetle appears in the battle zone and self destructs, putting X's top card into the mana zone.

On Darwin's turn 3, he complimented: "Interesting...Now i draw, charge and summon Deathmatch Beetle. Then i spend 4 mana to call out Mafariich Tank, turn end."

On X's turn 3, he began to feel pressure and said nervously: "I draw, charge and cast faerie shower, in which i look at the top 2 cards of my deck and add one to my hand and the other to my mana. Turn end.

On Darwin's turn 4, he belittled: "This is it? Well, see me! This is why you never stand a chance..." Then he continued: ! I summon Kolenkoko Tank and add Radio Roses, Zenith of Wisdom and Deathmatch Beetle to my hand. Turn end."

On X's next turn, he began to become more and more tense and shuddered, but he was also confident: "Now...I Draw, Charge and summon Analith, Cyber Armor. and give me 7 mana. And now...I cast this spell! Spiral Hurricane, Secret Hero Technique! Since i have mana arms 7, All of your creatures are RETURNED TO HAND!" A giant hurricane appears from below the battle zone and sucks all of Darwin's ccreatures back to hand.

Darwin turned from confident to shocked. He gasped: "No...This cannot be!"

On Darwin's next turn, He drew, charged, and summoned Bei B Jack for 1 mana, Deathmatch Beetle for 2 mana, then another Deathmatch Beetle for 2 mana then ended his turn without saying a thing.

On X's next turn, his tone changed to a very confident tone and he removed his hood, revealing a robotic figure. Then he shouted: "This is the finale!" "I Draw, charge and cast it's showtime! Put as many creatures into the battle zone as you want, but my effects go first!" Darwin literally put his hand into the battle zone. And no, he did not have Wald Brachio in his hand, so...

X concluded: "I SUMMON DUELAND, TRANSFORMATION OF DREAMS! A Large robot resembling a castle appeared from the cockpit into the battle zone and X continued: "Now i put the top 7 cards of my deck into my graveyard and reveal the top 7 cards of my deck. Now they are...Saizoumist, Sarutobi Giant, Cyberdice Vegas, Baiken, Duema Boy Daiki, Hyperspatial Gallows Hole and Faerie Shower! I use all of these water cards and I...WIN! Finale! "

Seeing this the white-suited gentleman was totally shocked. Before the deathmatch beetle can battle the creatures, The castle-like robot flashes in a rainbow light and knocks the white suited man away.

Then God-X began to telepathically command: "Cast that spell to return him to normal and get his card!" X began to cast a spell before the white suited man can wake up and a huge light swiped across the nature civilization, returning all of the citizens to normal.

When Darwin woke up, he was shocked and bursted out "what happened?"

X replied: you are normal now. We will return you to the base.

As soon as the group returned to the base, the Green card was returned to normal as well and the group had basically known that they had completed another part of the puzzle to the card shop.

However, at the next day, the sky was a shade of dead grey. Shocked to see what happened, they had encountered what was Reimu floating near the base and God-Z sends X to investigate.

X entered the vicinity and questioned: "So...you are the one behind this."

The Shrine maiden spoke in an inhuman voice that totally resembles something familiar tens of thousands of years ago when the ancient civilization was still in its glory: "You don't say...But i will be happy to grant you a quick demise."

X was instantly shocked and knew that this was NOT reimu. But it was something very familiar.

But without a doubt, the duelists took their decks and dueled.

On X's first turn, he charged a mana and ended his turn.

On the Unknown Enemy's first turn, It charged a Trap Giant into mana and summoned Bei B Jack and ended its turn.

On X's second turn, He said: "I summon Yattareman." A purple man with a trumpet as its mouth appeared in the battle zone.

On the Unknown Enemy's second turn, it said: "I summon Crista, First Squad and end my turn."

On X's third turn, he began to say to himself: "Well...This is totally new..." " I Cast Jojojo Jokers and add Pali Nights to my hand, then i summon him for 2 mana and summon it and Add Jojojo Jokers to my mana. Turn end."

Then on the unknown enemy's next turn, It spoke devilishly: "From now you will know my real power! I summon Another Crista and Summon Bernine, Dragon Armored, then draw a card. Turn end."

On X's next turn, he was still fearless and said: "I summon Helcopta and draw 3 cards. Turn end."

Now on the unknown enemy's turn 4 its beautiful face became a wretched, threatening appearance and it devilishly proclaimed: "This is it? You think you can beat me with that? You are poorly mistaken...Now I summon DG, the Thing made by man!"

A giant, sinister eyeball with crystals surrounding it, with draconian features all over the crystals appeared in the battle zone.

"When DG ~The Thing Made By Man~ gets put into the battle zone, Both players break a shield!" The Sinister crystal creature unleashed a beam that breaks both X and the unknown enemy's shields. X's shield, sadly was not a shield trigger. However...

"When DG is in the battle zone, All of my metallicas get shield trigger and from my shields I summon Shouten, Stellar's guidiance and draw a card! And I don't evolve it. Now i tap DG, Shouten, and 2 Cristas to bring forth Immovable, Proud Soul, again Not evolving! And now...Since DG is tapped, BREAK AN EXTRA SHIELD!"

X's shield was not an trigger but from the unknown enemy's shields, glown a black light and it devilishly claimed: "IT'S OVER...I SUMMON OV SIDIA!" A large, black crystal with only 1 eye appeared in the battle zone and the unknown enemy continued: "This sweetie will now proclaim your death and I reveal the top 3 cards of my deck, and they are Shouten, Stellar's Guidiance, Orlilia, Shine of Justice and Faywon, Green Wilver! I now draw 4 cards and tap Immovable, then Draw another card."

Then it continued: "Bernine, Break an extra one!" and the humanoid figure donning Codeking Number Nine's armor rushed in and slashed one of the shields, which is not a shield trigger.

And Finally it concluded: "Turn end...not so fast! Now by the 2 Shouten's effect i put Wonder Turtle into the battle zone, then Levoix, Green silver! I tap Your Helcopta and tap Levoix...And Due to Wonder Turtle's effect, none of my creatures leave the battle zone this turn!"

X, on the next turn summoned a Yattareman and a Senno, Brainwash and ended his turn, and he muttered fearfully: "This came a bit late..."

Then the unknown enemy jeered: "And thus...This will be the end of you, Wonder Turtle taps all your creatures! The maze turtle binds All of X's Jokers with a blinding light.

On the unknown enemy's next turn, it mocked: "This is defintely not you ten thousand years ago...And SAYONARA!" "In order to end you pity fool, I summon Another wonder turtle, great labyrinth turtle for 4 mana, a Crista and a Bernine and Wonder Turtle, Attack Senno! The giant maze turtle crushed the Hypno-thingy with its mouth. "And now I reveal the top 4 cards of my deck and put Faywon, Green Silver into the battle zone. I tap him and draw 2 cards." "And now, Ov Sidia, Attack 3 of his shields and I put all cards in my hand into my shields zone face down!" The Giant Black Gemstone unleashed a bolt that would send all 3 of the hooded figure's shields flying.

X looked at the shields in despair as he saw the dodonga roar cannon in his hand.

The unknown enemy concluded with the most predatory and inhuman voice ever: "DG, The thing made by man, FINISH HIM!"

The Giant eyeball unleashed a beam that would break one of the unknown enemy's shields, which was a Orlilia, Shina of Justice, and aimed its attack on X, which knocked him into the ground far away.

At this moment, The unknown enemy revealed what was inside the shrine maiden briefly; A large, dragon-like creature with the head of a unicorn, its arms and legs those of a tiger, and its hands and feet those of a lion. The shrine maiden began to unleash a large, energy ball on the fallen X and God-X instantly identified what that thing was.

"Niltopia Niente! He was killed 30000 years ago and has been revived!"

"I have to take action immedeately. No questions asked!"

Suddenly before the large creature is about to finish X, a voice says: "Not so fast!" and blocks the pulse with a barrier.

The shrine maiden and the large robotic figure then went fighting, and after a difficult fight, the shrine maiden was driven away back into the card shop and the 2 return to base camp.

After on that day X was lying onto the base camp bed and God-X begins an emergency meeting with the other gods related to the sudden appearance of Niltopia Niente. This also means the other anti-human, anti-god EDGs are nearby and they can cause trouble in the near future.

At the final hour, they concluded that they have to invade the water civilization stages and the darkness civilization stages quickly and lethally.

"Stage 2 begins...And it has to." -God-X


	16. Chapter 16: Aristotle's Stage

Due to the increasing dangers of the now identified Ancient EDG (Elder Dragon God) attacking the Gods, the Gods had now decided to accelerate the speed of the assault against the Chosen Guardian Duelists with Aristotle being the next target. The purpose: To make them back to their senses so the card shop can be accessed and Niltopia Niente defeated.

Sooner, a missile that contained Michael, Jonathan, Galleo and X were dropped into the sea and as soon as the 4 dropped into the seabed, they were ejected from the missile.

As soon as they reached the gates of the underwater city governed by Aristotle, they were met with an enemy.

A tall, lobster like man appeared and generated a deck. X then takes a deck and a dueling table appears between the 2.

When X scanned the creature, it was revealed to be "Sebichen, Crustacean Army".

During X's first turn, he charged a nature mana and summoned Jack, Bei B and ended his turn.

Michael was surprised by the card and commented: "Isn't that Niltopia Niente's Trump?"

Galleo Commented: "We will only have to see what he brings out."

During X's second turn, he said: "I summon Yattareman. My Jokers cost 1 less to summon. And I also cast Niyare Get and reveal the top 3 cards of my deck, which is Senno, Brainwash, Pali Nights and Trap Giant. I add the former 2 to my hand. Turn end."

During the lobster's turn 2, it summon Zaessar, First Squad and ended its turn. A whelk appeared in the battlefield.

During X's third turn, he said: "Now see my amazing spam! I summon Yattareman for 1 mana then Senno Brainwash for 1 mana. Then Pali Nights for 1 mana too and i Put Niyare Get from my graveyard to my mana zone. Then I summon Senno, Brainwash for 1 mana and Summon Helcopta by tapping 1 Mana, 1 Pali Nights and 1 Senno, then I draw 4 cards. Then now I summon Keshikasu, Vanish King for 1 Pali Nights, 1 Yattareman and 1 Helcopta. Turn end."

A comical looking eraser appeared in the battle zone and yelled: "Those who i don't like deserve to vanish!

In the Lobster's next turn, he casted Energy Stream and ended his turn.

On X's 4th turn, he taunted: "Ah and this is all what you got? Now i summon Another Yattareman and my Jokers cost 2 less to summon. Then i summon Helcopta for 2 mana and draw 7 cards. Then i tap Helcopta and Pali Nights and send out another Keshikasu. Then I Summon Another Senno Brainwash using 1 mana And I summon Pali Nights for 1 more mana. Turn end!"

On the Lobster's next turn, he summoned Sebichen Crustacean Army for 3 mana and evolved it on top of Zaessa, which then it activated its Kizuna Plus Ability. With its ability, the lobster drew 2 cards and used its sword to slash Bei B Jack back to X's hand, then broke 2 shields. However...

"Shield Trigger, Bainaradoor, I send your lobster to deck bottom and draw a card." A comically looking door appeared in the battle zone and sucked the Lobster in.

The lobster can only end his turn.

Then on X's next turn, he spoke in frenzy: "YOUR TIME IS NIGH! WELL, FOOLISH LOBSTER, BE GONE! I CHARGE TRAP GIANT TO MANA AND SUMMON BEI B JACK FOR 1 MANA, THEN I TAP 10 CARDS AND SUMMON MOAI LAND, ANCIENT PARADISE! TURN END!"

On the lobster's next turn, he charged a mana and summoned 2 Zaessa and an Onikamas and ended his turn.

On X's next turn, he insulted: 'This is kinda crappy for the water civilization's greatest hero! Well...It came out late isn't it?"

"Now I attack with Moai Land, Ancient Paradise and break 4 of your shields!"

One of the lobster's shields was glowing and it was a Ragnarok, the Clock.

The robotic figure then declared :"NONE!"

And one of the Keshikasu, Vanish Kings exploded and removed Ragnarok, the Clock's cip ability.

Then X declared further: "Helcopta, Break the last shield!" The helicopter rushed towards the shield and the lobster began to cast HAL, Dimensional Wave Giode Magic but it had no effect.

X explained: "It's useless because of Moai Land!"

Then he ordered finally: "Yattareman, End Him!"

The trumpet man flew its slippers on the lobster man and knocked him out while the shadow on X's back stabbed its blade on the lobster man's heart, causing him to explode back into white energy.

The gates to the underwater city are now opened.

As soon as they enter the water city they were met with another creature, this time a purple, old looking turtle. When X scanned the creature it was known as "Gamesh, Longliving Shell" and it chose Jonathan for the duel.

Jonathan generated a deck and the duel begins.

On Jonathan's turn 1, he charged Bell Hell De Skull, Moon Reaper and ended his turn.

On Gamesh's turn 1, he charged a card and ended his turn.

On Jonathan's turn 2, he charged Dorballom D to mana and said: "I cast Dark Life". He looked at the top 2 cards of his deck and put Kill the Life to mana and Skullbent Gades to grave.

On Gamesh's turn 2, he charged a card and summoned Anmo, Shell Beast, he looked at the top card of his deck and it was a Zaessar, First Squad, so he added it to his hand.

On Jonathan's turn 3, he charged a mana and said: "I cast Crystal Memory." He searched his deck for a card and put it into his hand. Then he ended his turn.

On Gamesh's turn 3, he charged mana and summoned Zaessa, First Squad, Then he summoned another Anmo, Shell beast for 1 mana. He looked at the top card of his deck and it was a Mutopia, so he added it to his hand.

On Jonathan's turn 4, he charged mana and said: "I cast Cyber Tune". He drew 3 cards and discarded Faerie Shower and Kill the Live..

On Gamesh's turn 4, he was totally confused. He charged mana, summoned Zaessar and also summoned Horan, Shell Beast, then he drew a card.

On Jonathan's next turn, he spoke with confidence: "Nice creature spam! But i think i am going to triumph soon. I summon Kill the Live, Revolutionary Demon Dragon." A one eyed, pitch black and sinister looking Dragon appeared in the battle zone. It looks sinister, but it's surely on the revolutionary side.

During Gamesh's next turn, he summoned Gamesh, Longliving shell. He also casted Synchro Spiral to return kill the live to its owner's hand. and tapped Gamesh and Anmo. Then he ended his turn.

On Jonathan's next turn, he summoned Kill the Live Again and ended his turn.

On the Turtle's next turn, A white light flashes and broke 2 of Jonathan's shields. None of them were shield triggers.

Then he sent out Horan, Shell Beast and Drew a card, then sent Zaessa, First Squad from the drawn card.

He then commanded Anmo to break another shield. However as the nautilus attacked, Jonathan declaredL "Shield Trigger Cyber Tune!" I Draw 3 cards then discard 2 cards. However, now since Kill the Live's effect activates, I send out Ballom Quake, Lord of Demons and destroy all of your creatures! Then I send out Necrodragon Bryzenaga and return the rest of my shields to my hand!" A Goat Demon, appearing to be surrounded with vines appeared in the battlefield along with a stench-filled zombie dragon.

The Turtle was totally shocked and ended his turn.

On Jonathan's next turn, he shouted: "This is your lesson for stopping us...Now i summon Sarutobi giant and Draw a card, then discard Dorballom D and put it on top of Necrodragon Bryzenaga! Then i put a card from my graveyard into my mana zone and Put all your mana to grave! Now say goodbye and DIE!"

"Dorballom D, Break 3 of his shields!" The Goat Demon Dragon winded up a purple pulse and broke the turtle's 3 shields. none of them were triggers.

"Kill the Live, Break the rest of his shields and both player discards a card! I discard Another Ballom Quake and Evolve it on top of the Dorballom D in my mana zone!"

The Demon Revolutionary Dragon slashed at the last of the turtle's shields. However one of the shields was glowing.

The Turtle put a Ragnarok the clock into the battle zone which was quickly enshrouded by vines and disappeared.

Jonathan taunted: "Fool, This is the end, give up already. Ballom Quake sends all creature triggers into the mana zone. How foolish do you think that there is a chance against us!?"

Then Jonathan gave out a final command: "Ballom Quake, End him!"

The giant Goat Demon surrounded by plants winded up a dark energy ball and ended the turtle in one hit, with its shell being unable to protect it from the attack, then it exploded into a white smoke and died.

Michael complimented: "Jonathan, Amazing Play!"

X further congratulated: "Nice play and creative strategy, too bad we will have to go further."

Aristotle when seeing this on the television screen, was completely disgusted: "How can those fools come in and stop Plan DG? Whale Magica, stop them!"

The Tanked whale appeared and attacked X and the other people alone. It's massive size has amazed X, but it was nothing to worry about.

X instantly summoned Jolly the Johnny and Merabeat the Johnny, Galleo summoned Bad Brand and the two fought the massive creature which leads to it being destroyed despite its massive size.

Sooner there is another creature on the area. A white. humanoid figure with a top hat and the wings of a bat appeared and handed a deck, and Galleo fights it by materializing another deck.

"Duel Start!"

Aristotle's Stage

To be continued in next chapter


	17. Chapter 17: Aristotle's Stage - One left

The group of 4 had finally entered near aristotle's base where they encounter the gate guard to his final stage. A white humanoid with a top hat and bat wings swoops down, generates a deck and challenges Galleo to a duel. A dueling table appears between them and the 2 duel.

With this, X scanned the creature and it was the exact same one that he faced on Michelangelo's base; It was known as "I Am", and it is the Water civilization's strongest general.

I am Charged a trigger and ended his turn.

Galleo Charged a Water/Fire card into his mana and ended his turn.

"I summon Zaessa and all of my mutopias cost 1 less to summon. Turn end." A whelk appeared in the battlefield.

"I draw, charge and summon Hot Spring Crimson Meow, then i draw a card. Turn end."

I Am then spoke confidently: "Now i begin my obliteration against you by the orders of my master! I summon Zaessa, First Squad for 1 mana and Summon Anmo for another 1, then i look at the top of my deck and see it's a Mutopia, So I added it to my hand. Turn end, Next turn you are going to die!" From the creature's gaze, Galleo seems to be clearly in trouble.

During this, X was surprised that the creature can talk, which was something that he never heard of in the past few creatures.

"So you think so? I summon Platina Walsura S on top of Crimson Meow and Attack your shields. Then i draw 3 and discard 1. Platina Walsura: Break 2 of his shields! Next turn you are going to be gone too!" Galleo Jeered.

Then I am revealed a faintly glowing shield and explained: "Shield Trigger, HAL, Dimensional Wave Guide Magic. I draw 2 and end my turn."

'Well, your end is here! I draw, Charge and summon Anmo, Shell Beast for 1 mana and look at the top card of my deck and add it to my hand. Then i summon Onikamas for 1 mana. Then i summon 2 Hotattes for 2 mana on top of Onikamas and Anmo and summon: I AM! Now i return all of my non evolution creatures to my hand and..." The creature retaliated.

Then his eyes glown red and he commanded: "I Am gets +10000 power and World Breaker when it is a Neo Evolution Creature. So break all of his shields!" The creature's gaze is now completely malicious and resembles something that came from hell.

The white, floating humanoid unleashed a pulse that shook the entire base and broke all of Galleo's shields. However...

Galleo then saw one of the shields were glowing and responded: "Shield Trigger! Ragnarok, The Clock! Your turn ends here!" A blue, muscular man appeared and unleashed a white pulse, which skipped I Am's turn. The creature's appearance now returns to normal.

The gangster was immediately suddenly encased in a red, cybernetic armor and shouted: "WELL, YOU FAILED TO END ME SO THIS IS YOUR END!" Then he continued: "I now summon Magnum, Shortshot and summon 3 Nine, Zero Zero using Gravity Zero. Then I use one mana and summon the master card: BAD BRAND!" Galleo put out a huge, insane grin behind his armor and the creature got his eyes wide open.

"But first, Ragnarok, the Clock, Revolution Change! Rafululu!"

The Blue, Muscular Man Hi Fived the Pony Dragon and the Pony Dragon Rushed at I Am's shields.

I am saw that it was a Spiral Hurricane, Hero Secret Technique and tried to cast it, but as soon as he tries to, the shield was locked in thorns and he was unable to cast it. "God Damn!" He spoke shockingly with his eyes wide open.

Galleo reminded: 'Rafululu Prevents you from casting any spells!"

Then he commanded further: "Bad Brand, Break 2 of his shields!"

I Am responded: "Hotatte, Block!"

Then "Platina Walsura S, Break 2 of his shields!"

"Hotatte, Block!"

"Nine, Zero Zero, Break the other one of his shields!"

"Shield Trigger, Ocktoba, Sublim...What?" As the octopus was shot right into the graveyard and dissappeared."

Galleo further remindered: "Magnum, Shortshot prevents you from sending out any creatures!"

Then...

"Nine, Zero Zero, Break another one!"

The Young Man Broke one of I Am's shields.

Nine Zero Zero, Break the other one!"

The third man appeared and broke the shield, which was a World Pillar's Punishment which he cannot use. "I've failed my master!" The Creature gasped.

"Magnum, Shortshot, Direct!"

The Puppet Cowboy fired a bullet on the White humanoid and sent him flying.

Then Galleo Yelled violently: "AND YOU WILL NEVER FUCK WITH US AGAIN!" As he used the skateboard as a swordand slashed at it, killing it instantly.

As soon as the humanoid creature is killed, the group enter a laboratory where all sorts of magic experiments were made, with one being experiments in collaboration with the now identified Niltopia Niente to revive more ancient creatures. That's basically how the Chosen Guards got so much ancient creatures that were thought to be extinct since the defeat of K and Jolly the Johnny Joe 100 years before. Michelangelo and Galleo were resisting this (And each other before they were purified), which explains the much fewer and much less powerful ancient creatures in their arsenal.

Once they reached the top floor of the stage, The lights suddenly turned off and a obnoxious, seizure inducing flash of colors flashed for around 3 seconds. Then, as soon as they knew it, Aristotle was sitting behind the 4. His expression can only be described as predatory.

He greeted: "Welcome to my stage...For this i will grant you a QUICK END! Lend me your power, Shakogairu!"

The large clam battleship appeared behind the room and became a card that entered Aristotle's deck. Then, Michael retaliated: "Well, here's your price for removing Cooperating with the EDG that removed Reimu!"

Aristotle was completely unfazed and spread his arms: "Wanna bet the ultimate price!"

Then, the dueling table appeared between the 2 and the 2 dueled.

During Michael's turn 1, he put Saizoumist, Dolge and ended his turn.

During Aristotle's turn 1, he put Team Tech's Wave Go into his mana and ended his turn.

"I cast Pixie Life." Michael put the top card of his deck into the mana zone.

"I put Hyperspatial Revive Hole into my mana zone and summon Atsuto, Duel Hero Strategist." The scientist boy said and a handsome man appeared the battle zone, drawing 2 cards and discarding Fidas, Forbidden V and Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D."

X commented: "He's not attacking at all, so Michael's Shinobis are completely useless."

During Michael's next turn, he said: "I summon Sarutobi Giant, Dolge and Draw a card, discard Onimaru Head and put it into my mana zone. Turn end."

"I charge Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D into mana and summon Another Atsuto." Another man appeared and Aristotle drew 2 and discarded Shakogairu, Water Academy No. 9 and Necrodragon, End of the world.

"I draw, charge and summon Kirino Giant. The cost of my giants cost 2 less. Turn end." Michael summoned a Samurai Giant into the battlefield.

"I charge Team Tech's Wave Go and cast Cyber Tune. I draw 3 cards and Discard Ragnarok, the Clock and Fidas, Forbidden V."

Jonathan now commented with slight fear: "What is he possibly doing? This is unseen before...His deck doesn't seem to be offensive. Now Michael's Shinobis are nil and he can only ramp until he summons Baki.

"Oh Right, You think these tricks can stop me? Now i summon Dolgeza, Veteran of Hard Battle for 4 mana and draw 5 cards. Then i summon Sarutobi Giant with 2 mana and draw 1, discard Meteorite Ryusei the flash and put him into my mana zone. Turn end."

"Forget about it, you are going to lose pretty soon. PRETTY SOON." Now i am going to cast Skullbent Gades and reanimate Fidas, Forbidden V from my grave! Now i put the top 3 cards of my deck into my graveyard and put Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D into the battle zone. Turn end! This is your last chance!" A faceless, robotic humanoid appeared in the battle zone and the battle zone was transformed into a demon plant.

"Well, I now cast seventh tower and add the top 3 cards of my deck into my mana due to that i have 8 cards in my mana zone. Then now i summon Dolgeza again for 3 mana and draw 7 cards. And Gravity Zero, Dolgeyukimura! I now put 3 cards from my hand into my mana zone tapped. Turn end."

Galleo was shocked. "Levelzar's Trump Card? You can't be serious! But he came out late..."

Then as soon as this ends, Aristotle was surrounded in a black aura and he had a malicious laughter on his face, cackling: "You fool...It will be your end. DEDEDEDEDENJARA SWITCH, ON! MAD DEAD WOOD!"

The Demon plant inhaled energy and absorbed every creature in its maws. However, both Atsutos were destroyed and Fidas stays.

"Now each player puts all creatures from his graveyard into the battle zone! You have nothing in your graveyard, but I now put all but the top 3 cards of my deck into my graveyard with Necrodragon End of the World and skip my turn using Ragnarok, the Clock!"

Michael was totally shocked: "This is suicide! It's far beyond stupid! Are you sure what you are doing is right!"

Aristotle replied with a terrifying glee: "Of course! Now it's your turn...But it's your turn no more! I draw 5 cards with Shakogairu and the next thing is...I WIN!"

"What!" Michael Gasped.

The Clam has created a nether void that begins blasting Michael away and into the floor.

Then the Scientist Boy approached Michael and spoke psychotically: "It's your end! While holding a dagger." As soon as this happens, An ooze evaporates Aristotle's Dagger and it was dripping from X. X came in with a frenzied look: "This is how you pay! Come in and end me!"

Aristotle wasn't bickered and taunted: "Yeah, for sure, for your doom!"

The duel begins with ooze coming from X's side of the table.

On X's first turn, he charged a fire trigger and ended his turn.

On Aristotle's next turn, he charged Reload Charger and ended his turn.

"I summon Yattareman." A trumpet man appeared in the battlefield.

"I charge Team Tech's Wave Go and end my turn." Aristotle then sighed: "What kind of hand is this?"

"I summon Another Yattareman for 1 mana and cast Scale of Bravery and Love. I draw 2 cards even if i have no cards in my grave. Turn end."

"I cast Cyber Tune. I draw 3 cards, then discard Necrodragon End of the World and Shakogairu. Turn end."

"I draw, charge and cast Jojojo Jokers and add a Helcopta from the top 4 cards of my deck to my hand. Then i summon Helcopta and draw 4 cards. Turn end.

"I summon Atsuto, Duel Hero Strategist and draw 2 cards and discard Ragnarok, the Clock and Fidas. Turn end."

" That's less expected of you! I draw, charge and summon Barberpapa for 3 mana." A robotic Salon Machine with a goofy face appeared in the battle zone. Barberpapa, Battle Atsuto and Break 2 of his shields! The Salon Machine cut the man in pieces with its scissor and rushed for shields.

"Shield Trigger, Ragnarok, the Clock!" A blue, muscular man appeared in the battle field and fast forwarded time. As the clock simply skipped the end of the turn, The barber machine stays in the battle zone.

"Nice offense. Now I draw, charge and cast Reload Charger and discard Mad Dead Wood from my hand and draw a card. Turn end."

"Now I summon Helcopta and draw 6 cards. Turn end."

"Excellent Draw but now i am going to end you!" Aristotle was showing a dark aura and gave a terrifyingly psychotic look. "I cast Skullbent Gades and reanimate Fidas, Forbidden V and put the top 3 cards of my deck into grave and I put Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D from my grave to battle zone!" "If you don't end this now i will end you!

Now X's side of the battlefield was surrounded with ooze and he revealed the robotic armor inside the hood. And on his back was a demon plant that covered his shadow. "THE ONE THAT IS GOING TO END IS YOU! I SUMMON MERABEAT THE JOHNNY AND SINCE I HAVE 5 JOKERS IN THE BATTLE ZONE I DESTROY ALL YOUR CREATURES, THEN MASTER DOUBLE MERABEAT...NOW I SEND OUT 2 BUCHIGIRE, FUJIYAMUSCLE!" A robotic cowboy riding bad brand/galleo's skateboard appeared in the battle zone and from it summoned 2 large, muscular men with a volcano as a head.

"Fujiyamuscle, Break 2 of his shields and untap!"

The raging man appeared and smashed at 2 of the scientist boy's shields.

"Break his last shield!"

The volcano headed man crushed 2 shields again.

However...

"SUPER SHIELD TRIGGER! I SUMMON SKULLBENT GADES AND REANIMATE NECRODRAGON END OF THE WORLD. And now I put all but 3 cards from my deck into my grave!" A black, demonic dragon appeared in the battle zone.

"And as SST bonus, i destroy 2 of your creatures, i destroy Merabeat and the other Fujiyamuscle!" A large, black beam came from the door and evaporated the other mountain headed man and the robotic cowboy.

"NO MATTER! YATTAREMAN, DIRECT!" The trumpet man threw its slipper onto the scientist boy and he fainted onto the floor.

And now Aristotle was extremely mad: "I'm going to make you pay for this!" while he unleashed a beam onto X.

Suddenly:

"Not so fast!"

As Galleo begin to chant a spell.

As soon as the spell was fired, the beam stopped and rebounded back and a huge pulse shatters the room.

A fainted Aristotle is seen now with the card cleared of any sign of corruption.

"What...Happened..." He uttered faintly.

As soon as this happens, The next thing is Dogiragon Buster arrived and sent all 5 personalities onto the air and back into the base camp.

God-X saw this and ordered: "X, bring him into the bedroom." X, now returned to normal has held the scientist boy in his hand and took him into the bed.

Darwin had now commented: "Well, this leaves the last of my friend, Hipocrates. May we wish him get out of this so the card shop can be accessed."

Then now Cairo came from the skies and dropped X another card. "Here, take this coward! You may need it for everyone to return."

It was a golden master card...

Golden the Johnny.


	18. Chapter 18: The Three Trials

The night after X got the Golden the Johnny card from Cairo, he was summoned by God-X into an alternate dimension. Was it a dream? Nobody knew.

As soon as X entered the dimension, God-X has revealed himself in front of him and announced: "Get ready to test your strength?" X had no choice but to answer "yes".

God-X then continued: "But before this, i have to tell you something."

"As of you knew that Niltopia Niente is responsible for using the DG technology to revive ancient creatures, which is where you see all of the old creatures that the duelists use. Basically during the 100 years where you were assigned to rule for now, all old creature specimens were extinct save for the ones owned by the gods."

"The laboratory is first assigned in Aristotle's underwater palace and was hijacked by Niltopia due to the corruption, but since Aristotle is neutralized, the DG experments were conducted in the card shop itself. So after Hipocrates is neutralized, we must go to the card shop."

"So...Let the trials commence."

The dimension was transformed into a palace lobby where there are all sorts of golden ornaments.

"And you are only able to use these 3 decks in the trial. 2 of these decks are mine, but you are permitted to use them against me now."

As soon as this happens, a dueling table appears between the 2 and the duel starts.

"I summon Atsuto, Duel Hero Strategist and draw 2 cards then i discard these 2 cards from my hand."

When X saw one of the cards he was shocked. "What is that!"

God-X explained: "This is New Diabolos, Counterattacking Ruler". "It is one of the new cards that appear in the new set. You will soon see what it does."

"I summon Dorta, Final Forbidden Alpha, discard Deadzone, S-Rank Zombie and draw 2 cards. Turn end."

"I charge and cast Cyber tune and draw 3 cards then discard 2 cards. Turn end."

"I charge and cast Reload Charger, which i discard Dorhakaba and draw a card. Turn end."

"I did not have my key cards now, so i cast emergency Typhoon and draw 2 cards, then discard a card. Turn end."

"Well let us see how that draw works for you!" X responded confidently. "And now i summon Tigernitro, Explosive Devil!" A plushie tiger strapped with nitro bombs appeared in the battle zone and threw a nitro bomb at God-X's hand which caused him to discard all but Death March, Reaper Puppeteer.

"My turn Draw!" This draw gave him a confident face and the spotlights were turned on in his side. "Let the Trials commence!" "I summon Death march, Reaper Puppeteer and evolve him on top of a New Diabolos from my grave!" A puppeteer appeared in the battlefield. "Then i cast Dragon pulse technique, fortress destroyer!" Some magical water bought down the puppeteer and under it a massive, pitch-black demonic humanoid with serpents on its back appeared in the battle zone.

"New Diabolos, Destroy Tigernitro and Break 4 of his shields!" 4 powerful beams from the world conqueror destroyed the plushie tiger and broke 4 of X's shields, but one of them was glowing.

"Shield Trigger, Kizamu, Forbidden V!" A white, skinny humanoid robot appeared in the battlefield, raised his arms and broke a seal, which caused it to turn with a black aura.

"Kizamu gets slayer and gives Atsuto -2000 power!" The white robot unleashed a pulse that caused the handsome man to die painfully.

Then Kizamu battles with Diabolos Zeta!" The black dipped robot rushed at the mighty world conqueror and both kill each other.

"Turn end."

"Time for the counterattack!" X declared with passion. I charge mana and summon Dorhakaba, Final Forbidden Delta from grave!" An eyeless humanoid robot appeared and raised its hand to break free another of the forbidden star's seals. "Dorhakaba, invade into deadzone! S-Rank invasion "Zombie"!" The robotic humanoid transformed itself into a large, purple and undead bike like humanoid robot. "Break 3 of his shields!"

"Shield Trigger, Emergency Typhoon, i draw 2 and discard 1!"

"Kizamu, Invade into Black Psycho and discard 2 of his cards at random!"

The smaller robotic humanoid transformed itself into a armored knight and discarded Cyber Tune and Heavy Death Metal, end of the century from God-X's hand.

"Break the rest of his shields!"

The knight broke 2 of God-X's shields. However...

"Shield Trigger! Cyber Tune, I draw 3 cards and discard Baiken, Blue Dragon of the hidden blade and return dorta to your hand!"

Suddenly, a blue shinobi dragon appeared and sent the faceless, small humanoid back to X's hand.

"Then Ragnarok, the Clock!"

A blue, muscular man appeared in the battle zone and with his chest's clock, he yelled "Your turn ends here!" And ended X's turn.

During God-X's next turn, he shouted maniacally: "Now let us see what you've got!" "I summon another Death March and evolve it on top of New Diabolos, then i use dragon pulse technique - fortress destroyer to send him out!"

"New Diabolos, Break the last of his shields! and destroy Black Psycho!"

The world dictator fired a beam on the knight and crushed it and broke the last shield.

"Shield Trigger, Dorbro, Final Forbidden Gamma!"

A black, robotic humanoid appeared in the battle zone and raised its arms, undoing a seal from the forbidden star.

"Baiken Direct!"

"Dorbro, Block!"

The dragon's attack was redirected to the black humanoid and it exploded.

"Ragnarok the clock, direct...What!"

As soon as the clock man attacked, it was killing itself along with a plane.

"Falconer!" He proclaimed.

"Turn end."

X then shouted in a decisive manner: "Now this is the end!" I summon Dorhakaba, Final Forbidden Delta from my hand and undo the final seal, bigbang, Dormageddon X!"

The forbidden star awakens itself and explodes, sending shocks onto the palace. It became a massive monstrosity, which resembles it was made by rock.

"Dormageddon X, seal them all!"

Even the mighty world dictator was no match with the powerful towering monstrosity and it along with the dragon was surrounded by a red orb, rendering them useless.

"Dormageddon X, Direct!" X commanded in a decisive manner.

It unleashed a beam that sent God-X flying, but he was totally unaffected.

"Well, Trial 2 begins now Get ready?" God-X asked.

"For sure." X cannot say no of course.

"Let it begin." God-X announced.

"I cast Faerie Shower." X said. He looked at the top 2 cards of his deck and added VAN Beethoven to his hand and Bolbalzak Ex to his mana zone.

"I cast Faerie life to give myself 1 mana then Pixie Life for another. Turn end." god-X said.

"I charge and cast Ruins of the Lion King to give myself 3 extra mana, whicch lands me in 9 mana. Turn end."

"I summon Teranesk, Hard Fighting Ancient Dragon and reveal the top 3 cards of my deck. Since they are Hyperspatial Gallows Hole, VAN Beethoven, and Faerie Shower, i put Gallows and Faerie Shower into my mana zone and VAN into my hand."

"I Charge and Expand Wild Safari Channel and end my turn." The battle zone transformed into a festive safari.

"I draw, charge, and replace your Wild Safari with Cyberdice Vegas, then i Cast Faerie Life and add 1 mana. Turn end, draw." The Festive Safari was transformed into a Neon-Blue Casino.

"I cast Faerie Shower and add another Wild Safari Channel to my hand and the Team Tech's Wave Go to my mana zone. Then i expand Wild Safari Channel." The casino was replaced by a festive safari again.

God-X then announced: "Well you are about to spam dragons right? This will stop you from doing it! I charge and summon VAN Beethoven, Zenith of Shura! This should prevent you from putting any dragons into the battle zone. Turn end."

X was very nervous now as he saw one of his biggest fears presented to him. "But i am not ready to quit yet!" " I send out Prometheus, Splash Axe for 3 mana. I put the top 2 cards of my deck into my mana zone tapped and return White Green Hole to my hand, which I send Prin Prin, the victorious and prevent VAN from attacking or blocking. " The princess hit the dragon king with the umbrella and it cannot attack, then X put a card to his shields face down. Then he declared, " Turn end!"

God-X now had a maniacal laughter and declared: "Judgment comes now...Now I charge and summon Shangri-La Eden, Climax of Ideals from a Saizoumist, Kernel and Spellcyclica in my mana zone!" The creatures were called out from the mana zone and became a massive, intimidating deity with a ferocious looking shark as its body. "Shangri-La Eden, Break 3 of his shields and shuffle Prometheus back to his deck." The deity unleashed a beam from its hand that buried Prometheus, but also fired a beam that sent 3 shields flying. The only thing in those shields was a Kernel which he cannot use.

"Turn end."

X on his next turn then declared nervously: "Now I cast Team Tech's wave go and destroy VAN Veethoven, then Summon Nicol Bolas and discard your hand!" A all-corrupting wave sent the king of dragons back and a madness-inducing touch from the powerful dragon emperor discarded all of God-X's hand. I end my turn!"

God-X then retaliated: "But I am NOT out of tricks; I draw and it is another VAN Beethoven, Zenith of Shura and i return all your creatures to your hand. Shangri-La Eden, Break the rest of his shields!"

The Powerful Deity fired an energy beam on the last 3 of X's shields.

"Shield Trigger! Oracle Jewel of Control, I destroy Teranesk and tap all your creatures, then the second one..Blue Dragon Earth! I send out Moai Land from my mana zone which IS NOT a dragon, then it battles with VAN!"

A giant Moai statue appeared from the ground and crushed the King of Dragons with its foot, sending it back to God-X's hand.

"Then i put 3 of your shields to your mana zone!" The moai statue then stomps on 3 of God-X's shields, and sending them into the mana zone.

"Pfft, turn end. Your last chance here. But remember, your creatures cannot attack or block, so entertain me!"

X then delcared: "This is my final chance! Denjara Switch, ON!" I Draw and summon VAN Beethoven, Zenoth of Shura for 5 mana and bounce all of your creatures! Then I summon Bolbalzak Ex for 3 mana and untap all mana!"

"Then i summon Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush for 5 mana and Finally, Meteorite Ryusei, the Flash!"

"Onimaru Head, Gachinko Judge and break 3 of his shields!" The dragon controlled by a man slashed at the remaining 2 of God-X's shields.

The Gachinko Judge results were:

Ruins of the Lion King (4) to Faerie Life (2)

The shields were broke and both the Tech Go and the kernel from it were deemed unusable.

"Turn end...Extra Turn!"

"Then on this turn, I summon Nicol Bolas and discard your hand! Moai Land, Direct!"

The moai statue fired a beam that sent God-X flying.

Then God-X was unaffected by the blast and announced: "Get ready for Trial 3."

"I cast Jojojo Jokers and search for Yattareman and end my turn."

God-X charged mana and ended his turn.

"I summon Yattareman and cast Niyare get and reveal Pali Nights, Holy and Senno and i add them to my hand. Turn end."

"I cast mendelssohn and reveal the top 2 cards of my deck, which were all dragons and i add all of them to my mana. Turn end."

"I summon another Yattareman and a Senno, then i summon Pali Nights and add Jojojo Jokers from my graveyard into my mana zone. Turn end."

"I Charge and Summon Mitsurugi Boost and destroy it." A small serpentine dragon appeared and drilled itself into the ground. "Then i destroy Senno. Turn End."

"I summon Helcopta and for each of my Jokers I draw a card, which is 4 cards. Turn end."

God-X then declared with passion: "Well, here I declare my judgment against you! I Cast Dragoonshoot Charger and look at the top 5 cards of my deck, which I look at the top 5 cards of my deck and send out Balga Raizou, Super Heavenly Nova!, which i evolve from 3 dragons in my mana zone!"

A powerful serpentine creature, resembling a god of dragons, appeared in the battle zone.

"Balga Raizou, Attack and Meteorburn! I reveal the top 3 cards and they were Neoend, New Destiny King, Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal and Glenmalt "Blade", King Dragon Edge!" And Blade creates Batorai Keep!"

"Break 3 of his shields"

X saw those mighty Dragons, but it was nothing to fear from. He broke these shields and one was glowing.

"Shield Trigger, Bainaradoor!" He declared. A silly-looking door appeared in the battle zone and grabbed Ryusei Kaiser and dragged it in.

God-X responded: "Nice job..."

"But i am going to break anyway, Glenmalt Blade, Break the 2 of his shields and Due to Neoend's effect, Bainaradoor is frozen!" The dragon humanoid slashed at the rest of X's shields and the angel dragon froze the door in place with glowing rose thorns.

And I reveal the top card of my deck and it is Codeking Number Nine, so I put it into the battle zone!

"This will be your end, is it?"

"No! Not so fast...I send out Holy, Flash Guardian and tap all your creatures!" A grey plane appeared in the battle zone and tapped all of God-X's creatures."

"Turn end, Balga Raizou is destroyed and this is your last chance!" The Dragon God is revealed to be an illusion and explodes.

X then shouted with passion: "And i will be here to prove that i can overcome all dangers!" As his hood gets removed and reveals a robotic armor and his body was flaming with a white flare, like those of an angel landing out judgment to sinners. "I draw, charge and summon Golden the Johnny with 5 mana!" Golden Johnny, attack chance Nothing Zero! I reveal the top 3 cards of my deck and they were Danganoh, Senno and Bainaradoor!" The spotlight is now on X's side.

"And here it comes: Master Blaster! I send Batorai Keep back to your hyperspatial zone!" The Robotic Cowboy unleashed its beam onto the castle and it dissappeared.

God-X complimented: "Intriguing card removal!"

And as the cowboy unleashed a massive beam onto God-X's shields, none of them were shield triggers.

God-X shook his head in denial: "No, this cannot be!"

"Yattareman, Direct!"

The trumpet man flew its slippers and sent God-X back, which did not scratch him a bit but he was declared defeat anyway.

God-X then complimented his present day form: "You had proven to me that you are capable of dealing with the harsh events that you will soon see in this adventure. Niltopia Niente is not a pushover, so good luck; Finish him and at the same time I will be always assisting you."

Suddenly, the hooded figure woke up in his bed. "Was that a Dream?"

However, when he checked the billboard of the base camp, it was NOT a dream. God-X had presented him with 3 trials and they were all completed. And so X realized: "This is my mission. All Civilization Forces must be neutered and Niltopia Niente must be defeated!"

At the afternoon of that day, the red alarm rung, which means that there is an emergency.

 **"WARNING: ELDER DRAGON GOD ATTACKING; PREPARE AGAINST ALL ODDS AT FULL THROTTLE"**


	19. Chapter 19: The Enemy Exposed

**"WARNING: ELDER DRAGON GOD ATTACKING; PREPARE AGAINST ALL ODDS AT FULL THROTTLE"**

As the sirens rang, everyone knew there is an emergency going on. First, Aristotle has recognized the shrine maiden like figure; It was what was sowing the discontent in the entire area, and it was possessing Michael's best friend. Michael and both of the X followed Aristotle and what they saw were shocked. It was attacking the base alone with grey energy balls appearing from both of its palms.

At this moment everyone realized: "Conflict is unavoidable."

God-X nervously pointed to X:" Your turn. I believe you are the only one who can do this. Go!"

Without a hesistation, the shady figure teleported and dropped into the air as a robotic figure.

The EDG known as Niltopia Niente, possessing the body of Reimu Hakurei, cackled maniacally: "Come on, you want to stop me? Don't even think about it! A Dragon in our favor is going to be born no matter what and its development is in its final stages! With it all of the creatures in the past will team with us and we will reclaim this world for the might of the Dragon!"

X replied angrily: "Do not even think about it!"

The EDG then taunted: "Wanna Bet?", then presented X with a vision of a Purple, Crystaline Dragon-Like Creature wearing what seems to be a restraining mask, with wires controlling it. It was the penultimate form for what seems to be the Master Dragon. Its appearance is the prelude of horror. Breaking the restrainer will result in the master dragon being released, and it is the final weapon of the EDG; A collective term of all Dragons or Draconid Creatures appearing outside the creature world.

And X Remembered. He was one before his reincarnation as a member of the god world. This form is known as Gran-X, and it was one of the belevolent, human-helping EDGs that defeated numerous threats for the ancient civilization. However, a betrayal involving the last tyrant king Nelva and his suboordinate Royale, who was simply being a subject for his domination plans, resulted in his demise and shortly after, the ancient civilization's demise under the hands of the creatures.

 **100 Years before the final war of the ancient civilization**

The King Nelva had made a powerful ancient weapon, it was known as "Ragnarok ZERO, Origin Annihilator." It was a massive jet black humanoid creature with a face resembling a redzone command, holds a massive bazooka on its left hand, has a massive claw on his right hand and a pair of jetpacks on its back. Upon its creation, Nelva commanded the subordinate Royale and commanded the red spiky haired boy wearing a jacket to test it. "I do not care the consequences. Go fight Gran X with it!"

Royale then summoned Gran X into a underground cavern, despite he knew it was a trap, he still went there disregarding the warnings. In the cavern, the 2 duel.

"I cast Faerie Life and add the top card of my deck into my mana zone." GranX's top card of his deck ended up in his mana zone.

"I summon Stepple, Cherry Blossom Faerie and add the top card of my deck into my mana zone." A cheery fairy appeared in the battle zone and The top card of Royale's deck landed to mana.

"I charge and cast faerie shower. I look at the top 2 cards of my deck, add a card to my mana zone and one to my hand."

"Look at if you can deal with this! I summon Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet and look at your hand and discard Mystery Cube from it. Turn end." The Marionette Girl slashed at GranX's Mystery Cube and put it into his graveyard.

"I draw..." X's topdeck seemed to be an answer. "And cast Hogan Blaster! I shuffle my deck and reveal Mystery Cube and Cast it. Then I shuffle my deck again for Mystery Cube and reveal a Supername Sherlock! Since you were using a Glenmalt Deck, I think you cannot use Glenmalt Now!"

However, suddenly Royal was surrounded by a black aura that totally engulfed him and his face wretched into the most terrifying gaze ever, with his eyes being purple in color.

"You think so...? Now you will regret this decision! I put Ragnarok ZERO, Origin Annihilator into the battle zone! Super Death Seek, Activate!" A black target landed on X's face and a towering robotic humanoid with a bazooka on his right hand, a claw on its left hand, and a pair of jetpacks on his back descended into the battle zone and unleashed a massive explosion that destroyed GranX's Supername Sherlock and 3 cards in his mana zone, leaving him with only 2 mana.

"Turn end..." GranX uttered fearfully. It was the first time he saw a power of such an amazingly powerfful card.

Royale spoke in a frightening manner: "Do you believe this is your end? Because it defintely is! I cast Faerie Gift and summon Glenmalt, Dragon Edge and I equipped it with Gaiheart!" A muscular boy appeared in the battle zone and was equipped with a powerful, blue sword.

"Ragnarok ZERO, Break 3 of his shields!" A laser beam from the powerful ancient weapon broke 3 of X's shields, none of them which are shield triggers. "Also since it was not blocked, i cannot lose and you cannot win the game on your next turn!" Royale spoke maniacally.

"Jenny, Break the other one of his shields!" The marionette girl slashed at the other one of Gran X's shields, which is a mystery cube.

"Shield Trigger I cast Mystery Cube! I shuffle my deck and...What? " As it was a faerie life and it landed in his mana zone. "This can't be!" He shook his head in despair.

"Now Gaiheart Dragsolutions and becomes Gaiginga!" Royale yelled recklessly as the boy Glenmalt tossed the sword into the air and it transformed into a powerful, blue dragon. "Stepple, Break the last shield!" The faerie struck its wand onto the last shield, breaking it.

It was not a shield trigger, so X muttered in despair" No...NO!"

"Ready to be ended yet? Gaiginga, Direct!" The Blue, Powerful Dragon slashed at Gran-X and slashed the weakened EDG into the air.

As the boy ordered: "RANGAROK ZERO, SHOW HIM WHO THE REAL GODS ARE!" The robot unleashed a powerful laser on the immobile robotic figure and blasted it to smithreens.

However at the same time Ragnarok ZERO's power went into overflow and nearly killed royale before he was stopped by a few drones that happened to rescue Royale back to the palace, which he quickly recovered and when the king ordered him to explain, he had no memories of what is going on, he just remembered that he was taken over by an extremely and ridiculously powerful card that took over his mind and commanded him to do things, and he somehow killed Gran X with it, despite regretting it.

Since then, Royale had manifested a heavy grudge with the King as he treated him as if he was a lab rat instead of a general, but he grudgingly carries orders anyway.

This demise of GranX had resulted in the creature world being aware of this cause and it planned a united attack to end it. However the breaking point is not until they unleashed the forbidden weapon...

 **Back to present.**

X has remembered all of this and he became even more furious. He now pointed at Niltopia Niente more furiously: "I have even more reason to stop you: For the greater good and the restoring of the human world!"

Niltopia Niente now turned into a take-low attire and responded smugly: "You want a duel?" Then it ascended into a frightening tone: " I will gladly end you...Here and NOW!"

A duel tabel appeared in the air and the two duel.

Michael and Stephen were watching past the television monitor and were very tense as the duel started.

"I cast Jojojo Jokers and look at the top 4 cards of my deck. I add Yattareman to my hand." X added Yattareman to his hand.

"I charge 1 mana and end my turn."

"I summon Yattareman. Turn end." A trumpet man appeared in the battle zone.

"I summon Crista. Turn end." A white stone appeared in the shrine maiden...or shrine maiden like thing's side of the battle zone.

"I summon Another Yattareman and summon Pali Nights, adding Jojojo Jokers from my grave into my mana zone, turn end." A man with the head of a disco ball appeared in the battle zone and sung: "Pali, Pali, Pali!"

At the next turn Niltopia Niente warned: "I have the perfect card to end nonsense like this!" As he drew a card. "I summon Crista and Defense Armor, Absolute Fear!" A white stone and a white-silver golem appeared in the battle zone.

"When Defense Armor is in the battle zone, your cost-reduced creatures are put into the bottom of your deck! See how your Jokers Over Explode tactic works!" The enemy taunted.

"Not when i have this card!" X responded confidently. "I summon Cameralife for 2 mana and destroy Defense Armor. " The Camera and the white golem killed each other in a series of white light. "Then i summon Helcopta and draw 4 cards! Turn end." A helicopter helmet appeared in the battle zone and X drew 4 cards.

"I Summon Bernine and draw a card. Then since this card was a bernine, I summon it again and draw 2 cards! Turn end." The enemy summoned a humanoid wearing Codeking Number Nine's armor and another one and drew a total of 3 cards.

"I summon Helcopta for 3 mana then draw 5 cards. Turn end." A helicopter helmet appeared in the battle zone. X drew 5 cards.

Now the shrine maiden like figure was surrounded in a grey aura and what was possessing it was visible from its back. "This will be the start of the creation of the Dragon! Sink the world in grey and white, DG ~The Thing Made By Man~!" A man made creature made out of an eyeball and surrounded by crystals appeared in the battle zone and unleashed a small explosion that broke both player's shields.

"No Triggers!" X exclaimed.

"But I do!" the Enemy responded. "This card gives all my metallicas and judgment emblems shield trigger, and I summon Shouten, Stellar's Guidiance with it!" Then I draw a card and tap Shouten, DG, a Crista and a Bernine and cast Emeslum Luminarie! By this effect, I put Ov Sidia DG from my hand into the battle zone and Draw a card!"

"Crista, Break one of his shields!" The white stone rushed at one of X's shields.

"No triggers!" X exclaimed nervously.

"Turn end...It will be your end next turn!"

"But...It is not over!" The enemy continued. "By Ov Sidia DG's effect, I add a shield to my hand, which is a Bernine, so I draw 3 extra cards. Then I send out Wonder Turtle from my hand into my battle zone due to Shouten's effect! Due to Labyrinth, All my creatures get +5000 power and cannot leave the battle zone!" The enemy laughed maniacally. "You cannot do anything right?

X retaliated: "But there is still hope! I summon Barberpapa and have him attack! Battle Bernine!"

Niltopia Niente laughed at this seemingly foolish act and jeered: "This? What are you doing? Come on, admit that you are dead!"

"Turn end."

However, Michael recognized what is going on in the duel. Michael explained: "Since X attacked this turn, it basically means that wonder turtle can't tap his creatures and thus saving him from total annihilation."

Stephen nodded his heads and complimented: "That was some genius thinking over there."

Niltopia Niente then yelled maniacally: "Well do you admit you are in your end because here it is!" I summon Immovable, Proud Soul for 4 mana on top of one of my cristas and 2 Faywon! I draw 1 card for immovable and 2 cards for each faywon."

"Immovable, Break 2 of his shields!" The golden golem knight slashed at the last 2 of X's shields. However both of the shields were glowing...

"First, Shield Trigger, Bainaradoor! Put Shouten to deck bottom." A red, cartoon door appeared and opened, sucking the grey white golem inside it.

X further proclaimed: "Then this! Super Shield Trigger, SMAPON!" X proclaimed. A telephone appeared in the battle zone and dialed: 2000 and destroyed a crista and 2 faywons. Then X continued: "By its super shield trigger bonus, i cannot lose and you cannot win the game this turn!" The Phone dialed 777 and blocked X with a barrier.

Niltopia Niente became frustrated and gruntled: "Turn End...Such Dumb Luck...You will lose anyway next turn..."

Then Niltopia Niente returned one of his shields, which is a Holy, Flash Guardian and added 2 shields into his shield zone." He summoned Holy and tapped all of X's creatures.

X then now spoke confidently while removing the hood, revealing the robotic figure inside: "Now it's time to reverse!" The enemy was shocked and muttered: "What!" As X shouted: "I summon Merabeat the Johnny!" As the DJ Table appeared on his side and played CELSUS/ FELYS feat. 夏川陽子. "Now With its Master Double Merabeat i call out 2 Gekishinoh from my hand and since I have 8 Jokers in the battle zone, I destroy all of your creatures!" The robotic cowboy unleashed a powerful explosion and destroyed all of Niltopia Niente's creatures.

"Then by the effects of Gekishinoh, I break 8 of your shields! All of Niltopia Niente's 6 shields were broke instantly, none of them being shield triggers due to losing the support from the DG card.

X then concluded: "It's showtime finale! Gekishinoh, Direct!" The Tractor robot rushed at the enemy and knocked it off the floor.

Suddenly a white light was unleashed from the enemy and it revealed its real form and quickly escaped to the card shop below. It sworn: "The DG project is almost complete and it will pretty much be your end...I swear!"

What X left was an innocent shrine maiden girl dropping from the air into the sea unconscious. X quickly threw a card from his deck box into the air and yelled: "Merabeat! Save her!" and the robotic cowboy fetched the shrine maiden into the air and back into the base.

Knowing this happens, a portal to gensokyo appeared inside the base and Alice and Marisa came out from it and thanked: "Thank you for saving her. This is much appreciated!" Nodded their waists, and fetched the unconscious body of the shrine maiden into the portal, in which it closed and disappeared.

Michael then explained to X: "You should thank me as well because i saw this happened and I called them from that world via a sign."

X held Michael's hand and congratulated: "Much appreciated."

Now the guise of the EDG has been exposed and it continued its final stages of creating the first master dragon. However, there is one last thing that the gods must do before ending this once and for all...Defeat Hipocrates.

"Attack against Hipocrates will be conducted tomorrow, Michelangelo, Aristotle, X, I wish you 3 good luck." The large robotic paladin announced.


	20. Chapter 20: Darkness Stage

"Thanks to Michelangelo's army, I had successfully obtained the Dragon of Twisted Light. Arise, Savaak DG!" - Niltopia Niente.

Meanwhile, as soon as the invasion against Hipocrates to retrieve him has been announced, Michelangelo, X and Darwin strike into the underground crater which is guarded by Hipocrates. As soon as they hit the crater, they were greeted by A shadowy figure, with a top hat and having armor that looks like that it is made of rock.

"I am Georges Bataille, and we had created the essence for the Phoenix of Insane Darkness. Stop us as much as you want, but you will be ended right here!"

Michelangelo retaliated: "Since you say so...Let us see who ends who!"

Georges Bataille replied: "Oh, it's a chosen guardian...Let's see...Ok. But beware, this will be your grave!"

"I summon Jack, Bei B. Turn end." A baby frog appeared in Michelangelo's side of the battlefield.

"I summon Zabi Claw, Dark Warrior, then destroy him, discard a card from my hand and put the top card of my deck into my grave and send out Darth Sith K! Then I put 2 Darth Sith K that i graved from my graveyard into the battle zone. Turn end. A Dragonoid Warrior appeared in the battlefield, but is instantly destroyed and replaced with a knight with wolf armor. Another two gets sent out from the soil below.

"My turn! I draw, charge, summon Deathmatch Beetle, then tap him and 1 mana to summon Crista, First Squad." Turn end."

I draw and summon Death March, Reaper of Death on top of the Zabi Claw from my grave! Death March, Break one of his shields!" The reaper puppeteer broke one of the knight's shields. "Nope, go on."

"Darth Sith K, Break an extra shield!"

The Wolf Knight broke another one of the knights shields.

"Shield Trigger, Future Blueprint! I look at the top 6 ccards of my decck and add bernine to my hand."

"Darth Sith 2, Revolution Change into Berioinga M, Third Seed and i put the top 3 cards of my deck into my grave."

"Deathmatch Beetle Battles with it!" The beetle squashed the devil plant chameleon into pieces.

"Darth Sith K, Break the last one!"

"Turn end...Let's see how do you deal with this!"

"I Draw, Charge and send out Bernine, Dragon Armored, then tap him to summon Crista and Draw a card. Then i summon Makuro, Strange Stone and reveal the top 3 cards of my deck, adding Bernine, Dragon Armored to my hand. Then I Summon another Bernine to draw 2 cards and summon a third crista, then summon DG ~Time of Judgement~..."

When Robert saw the card, he was completely shocked "DG!?" However, X then reported him by phone: "It was one of the leftover cards i scavenged from the sky castle because apparently it was one of the rejected DG Models."

Stephen and Michael can't be anything other than to be shocked by the card too. "And i thought that only that bastard can use DG!"

"...Then i tap DG, ~Time of Judgment~ to summon Makuro, Strange Stone and add Maruhavaan to my hand and summon him." Turn end.

Georges Bataille then spoke confidently: "Then i will let you see this! I summon Zabi Claw, Dark Warrior and destroy all 4 creatures and summon Georges Bataille! By his effect i put the top 8 cards of my deck into my graveyard!"

"Deathmatch Beetle, Battle with that!"

"I put 6 cards from my grave into the bottom of my deck instead!" While the beetle seemingly squashed the powerful shadowy figure, it did not seem to work as the shadow simply re-manifests itself. "Now answer me this question...HOW do you kill something that has already transcended death! Needless to say, break 3 of his shields!"

With his hammer, the shadowy figure in stone armor attacked but an equally sinister figure blocked the attack.

"Maruhavaan, Block!"

"You fool, chump blocking me!?"

Then the knight explained: "When Maruhavaan is destroyed, i destroy Makuro, Strange Stone instead and untap him!" The sinister figure destroys a Makuro and restands himself.

"Turn end..."

Michelangelo then gained some confidence and pointed at the rock-like shadowy figure: "Now i will teach you real justice! I summon Sol Habaki and Return The end of universe to my hand and put a card in my hand into my mana zone. Then i summon Crista, Makuro, Bernine, Maruhavaan, Sol Habaki and DG ~Time of Judgment~. Then super infinite evolution on top of 10 creatures...THE END OF UNIVERSE, ULTIMATE GALAXY! Then i tap 2 of the creatures i did not tap and cast scale of offense and defense and untap him."

The 10 metallicas fused themselves into a powerful being, the same universe that My Name is God created. Georges Bataille was completely shocked by the appearance of the powerful being.

Michelangelo then continued: "The End of Universe, Mega Meteorburn 10 and win!" The Universe Being exploded 10 times and knocked Georges Bataille away, evaporating him instantly.

"One target down, go further..." X then continued.

As soon as they reached the next area, a Black Orb that resembled the dark sun appeared. "I am Alan Clemen..." The orb greeted.

"Needless to say...I will grant you 3 a quick death."

The Orb fired a black pulse on the 3 but the 3 were seemingly unaffected.

When the black smoke dissappeared, it looks like that X had extended a barrier.

"Since this does not work...Let me teach you my newfound ability."

Darwin retaliated: "Since you were here...Let me do this. Showtime!"

A dueling table appeared between the white suited gentleman and the orb.

"I summon Juranail, Seven Quakes World King. Turn end."

"I summon Bagin16, First Squad and end my turn."

"I cast Jumbo Rapadise. I reveal the top 4 cards of my deck and add all 4 to my hand. Turn end."

"I summon Another Bagin and evolve Arakure, Misfortune Demon 23 on top of it. Break one of his shields and...Kizuna Plus!" An armored misfortune demon appeared and slashed at Darwin's shields and made a small explosion, dropping the top 3 cards of Alan Clemen's deck into the graveyard and returning a creature to his hand.

Much to his chagrin, Darwin did not have a shield trigger.

On Darwin's next turn, he said: "I summon Deathmatch Beetle. Then i also summon Juranail, seven quakes world king as well. Turn end.

On the next turn of Alan Clemen, it taunted: "So this is your "power"...? forget about it because here is another one..." I summon Jari Misfortine Demon 27 and put the top 2 cards of my deck into my grave. Then i evolve him into Staff, misfortune demon 82! I activate Staff's Kizuna plus effect and you choose a card in your hand and discard it. Then i also trigger the other Kizuna plus effect and put the cards from the top 3 cards of my deck into my grave and return this from my graveyard to my hand!"

A cup of coffee was thrown to Darwin's hand and discarded a card, but suddenly a light appeared and this creature appeared:

"You were tricked! I now call out Kikirikami Panzer and reveal the top 3 cards of my deck and add all 3 cards to my hand!"

Then the shield continued to break...

"Shield Trigger, Xenoxmitsu!" A beetle appeared and sliced Awakure to half.

"Turn end."

During Darwin's next turn he proclaimed: "Showtime! Now I summon Gale Vesper of Heavenly Winds for 1 mana...And all of my creatures get double sympathy!"

"Now i summon Kolencoco Tank for 1 mana then Add 2 cards from my deck into my hand and the other into mana. Then I call out Wald Brachio and Moai Land and Radio Roses for 1 mana and draw 5 cards. Then you discard 5 cards! Turn end!"

"You think this can stop me...Well you forgot something." I now summon Alan Clemens and evolve it on top of Bagin. Since Kizuna comp is an attack trigger, I attack your shields and Break 2 of them and activate Kizuna Comp. I use it to destroy Gale Vesper!"

The black orb fired a beam from his mouth, completely pulverizing the Wasp.

"Then I also activate the other Kizuna Plus and discard a card from your hand!" Juranail, Seven Quakes world king was discarded from Darwin's hand."

However the orb was not attacking shields but a plane.

"Falconer, Block!"

"There's nothing i can do now...turn end." The shadow spoke.

"Well...If you can't do this...I will help you! Stage 2 begins!"

"Now i return this card from my mana zone to my hand... Then summon a second Gale Vesper! Then i summon the card i returned to my hand, Sieg Nachtfalter! By his effect i put the top 2 cards of my deck into my mana zone and return a card from my mana zone to my hand, then summon VAN Beethoven, Zenith of Shura and do the same."

"By VAN's effect, i return everything to your hand!"

"Wald Brachio, Break all of his shields!"

The giant dinosaur broke all of the black orb's shields and Apparently there was nothing the black orb can do despite babylon gelg, helheim grongo, skullbent gades and zusu, misfortune demon 14 in his shields.

"Gale Vesper...Direct!"

The wasp slashed at the orb, causing him to explode in laughter.

"PLAN DG WILL CONTINUE DESPITE MY DEFEAT! HAHAHAHAHA!"

True to that saying, DG is close to its final stages, with Niltopia Niente finally creating the Judgment Emblems based on Savaak DG. It is the plan to recreate life under the EDG's favor. And sooner or later, its mask exploded...And it transformed into a Dragon of Twisted Light. It was clad in gold and obsidian...but equally sinister as it is Holy...It is...Kirazeus Savaak!

And due to Hipocrates' research of magic, Another form of DG is on the rise, creating the Phoenix of mad darkness, one of the zero moon and of the magic.

And now suddenly, X and the 2 Chosen followers he had was being attacked by a huge swarm of Misfortune Demons led by Gashgozora, Misfortune Demon 03. Darwin summons Gale Vesper, Michelangelo summons Maruhavaan and X summons Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader to counterattack. Of course X can attack to so he joins in.

"Alright, Let's do this." X commanded.

Then the 3 began to fought the 30 legions of mafi gangs. Maruhavaan Defended against the first 10 legions and successfully took down the leading Stomak, Electric Killer, since despite it was overwhelmed, it was capable of sacrificing its metallica minions to fight for a long time. The other 15 were taken down by Gale Vesper, Moai land and VAN Beethoven and Gale Vesper managed to defeat the leading Jababa Hat with great ease. Then Dogiragon Buster, Linnevenus and Shortshot managed to take down the army of Gashgozora but were overwhelmed by the sheer number of these mafi gangs, so X came in and dive bombed at the legion and destroyed every single one of them, including Gashgozora.

As soon as the Mafi Gang were defeated, a smoke appears which is a hologram of hipocrates. He spoke to darwin: "You are supposed to ally with me. Since you betrayeed me and plan DG, I will make you and your crew soak utterly in fear. And no, your triggers will not save you because i have some surprises for you. A very amazing one."

"Come in, and you shall know it..."


	21. Chapter 21: The Final Phase Begins

As Hipocrates sent the message, the 3 began to step up from the spiral staircase to the top of the palace where Hipocrates was waiting.

"Greetings...Old friend. I had been waiting you for a long time, Darwin..." Hipocrates said with a gaunt and terrifying gaze on his eyes.

Darwin however was not fazed by the gaze and responded: "We are here to make you give this up and return to us."

Then Hipocrates suddenly became enraged and spoke in an inhuman voice: "Well, Have at you! But beware, you will not survive this..."

"Duel Start!" both yelled.

"I summon Deathmatch Beetle and end my turn." A giant beetle with a pair of pincers appeared in the battlefield.

"I cast Emergency Typhoon and draw 2 cards then discard Gustav Albussar."

When Stephen looked at the card, he gasped: "So...That was his trump card..."

Michael replied: "That was a pretty powerful card indeed."

"I Cast Jumbo Rapadise and reveal the top 4 cards of my deck and add 3 cards, namely Juranail, VAN Beethoven and Gale Vesper from it to my hand. Then i summon Juranail, Seven Quakes World King. I end my turn." Darwin dropped a spell that has a broccoli holding some vegetables on it into his graveyard and 3 creatures that have 12000 power or more added to his hand while the other was a Bei B Jack, so he added it to the bottom of his deck. Then he summoned a Giant Dragon that comes into the battle zone sleeping.

"I Cast Bone Dance Charger and add the top 2 cards of my deck into my grave. Turn end."

"I Summon Jack, Bei B and summon Deathmatch Beetle. Then i tap 1 Deathmatch to summon Juranail, Seven Quakes World King. Then i summon Gale Vesper of the Heavenly Winds by tapping the last Deathmatch Beetle! Turn end." A giant wasp appeared in the battlefield."

"You think this will stop me? Well let me have you taste fear itself! I cast Dragoment Innovation and put skullbent Gades from my grave to my deck bottom then reanimate Romanov the 2nd, Demonic Hierophant! Then i put the top 5 cards of my deck and cast Skullbent Gades, which i use to send out Backbeard!"

A Skeletal Draconic Dark Lord appeared in the battlefield which casted a spell that sent out a black eyeball connected with many eyeballs into the battlefield. It destroyed every creature in the battlefield but itself.

"No...This can't be!" The white suited man shook his head in despair.

"Turn end, Forget any resistances against me!"

What can Darwin do? Nothing. Therefore, he casted another Jumbo Rapadise and ended his turn.

"Then here comes the real terror!" I cast Dragment Innovation from my hand and cast Skullbent Gades, in which i reanimate Gustav Albussar on top of Backbeard!"

The Black Orb disappeared and became into a tall, shady figure in regal outfit.

"Now Gustav Albussar attacks and uses Kizuna Plus, then I reanimate Dorago the Great, Dragon World!" From the grave, a red, imperial dragon appeared in the battlefield. "Break 2 of his shields!"

"Shield Trigger, Cottsuna...What?"

A roar from the Dragon basically destroyed the Coconut and sending it into the grave directly.

"Turn End..."

There's nothing left darwin can do. Hence, the operating core of his deck is non-dragons! Therefore...

"No...This can't be...You win this one."

Hipocrates then fired a beam of dark energy from his left hand and yelled in frenzy: "AND THIS WILL BE THE PRICE!"

As it happened, it seemed to hit Darwin and...

"NO, Think about it again!"

And from it was Michael, who had used a spell card to protect the 3 from harm.

"I will make you comply. You have no use against my comrades, get past me first!"

"Oh yeah!, You want to die too? Hmmmm...I will play with you anyway."

A dueling table appeared between the 2 and the 2 dueled.

"I cast Pixie Life and End my turn." The top card of Michael's deck ended up in his mana zone.

"I cast Emergency Typhoon. I draw 2 cards and discard Gustav Albussar."

"I think you don't need that graving anymore. I put your Bone Dance Charger to shields with Pakurio!"

Hipocrates charged mana and ended his turn.

"I now expand Cyberdice Vegas and end my turn. Now i draw a card." The battlefield turned into a casino.

"I cast Cyber Tune and draw 3 cards and discard 2 cards." A spell with VV-8 being constructed appeared and Hipocrates drew 3 cards and discarded VAN Beethoven and Dorago.

"I cast Faerie Shower and look at the top 2 cards of my deck. I put one to my mana and the other to my mana zone. I draw a card then end."

"I Cast Bone Dance Charger and put the top 2 cards of my deck to grave."

"I cast Seventh Tower and put the top 3 cards of my deck to my mana zone, then cast Faerie Shower to look at the top 2 cards of my deck. I add 1 to mana and the other to hand. Turn end."

"Well..." Hipocrates suddenly was surrounded in a dark aura and left a sinister gaze. "Let's reap all cards in your hand! I cast Skullbent Gades and reanimate Romanov the 2nd. I put the top 5 cards of my deck to grave and cast Dragment Innovation and cast Skullbent Gades again and evolve Romanov into Gustav Albussar! Then Gustav Albussar, Kizuna Plus and reanimate Nicol Bolas, which discards your hand."

"Break 2 of his shields!" The sinister magician commanded in a frenzy of victory.

"No Trigger!"

"Turn End, let's see what you can do..." Hipocrates spoke in the most inhuman groans.

Michael then pointed out: "Little do you know...You gave me the exact card i need!"

"I charge pixie life to mana and summon...Kaiser "Baki" Zenith of Certain Victory!"

"By this effect let's Gachinko Judge 6 times." Michael spoke in a harsh tone, like those of a lion.

The results were:

* Pakurio to Emergency Typhoon - Yes

* VAN Beethoven to Moai Land - Yes

* Pixie Life to Skullbent Gades - No

* Hyperspatial Gallows Hole to Dragment Innovation - Yes

* Puchohenza, Mia Moja to Backbeard - Yes

* Saizoumist, Dolge to Cyber Tune - Yes

"So by this effect i send out 5 Hunters, 3 Diehard Ryusei, Meteorite Ryusei, and Onimaru "Head" Victory Rush!"

X saw that and gasped: "Not that op combo again! I remember being defeated by this endless times...Now he's dead!"

With a roar of the Meteorite Ryusei, Gustav Ablussar and Nicol Bolas can only bow down.

"Onimaru Head, Attack Gustav Albussar and Gachinko Judge...Cyberdice Vegas to Emergency Typhoon! Also, By the effects of the 3 Diehard it puts 3 of your shields to grave!"

The magician only shook at horror when Skullbent Gades is in the shields.

"And now...Kaiser "Baki", burn the rest and direct" - Michael landed a final order relentlessly.

The White zenith Dragon Deity slashed at Hipocrates and knocked him off the floor.

Michael then casted a spell on Hipocrates and a wave of white swamped the corrupt darkness civilization lands.

The magician now awakes and realized: "What...Happened? What am i doing here?"

The group now returns to the base and finally, the 5 civilization + Alpha are unified.

"Well...It means that we can finally work together and end this once and for all. This is getting annoying as the weeks passed." X explained.

God-X replied: "The Niltopia Niente has annoyed us for too long. Let us end him once and for all!"

Back at Niltopia's side...

Niltopia Niente cackled maniacally: "Finally...I had got the power of the twisted light and the mad darkness, thank you...Michaelangelo and Hipocrates! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Savark and De Suzaku...Arise! Let us transform this world once and for all!"


	22. Chapter 22: Birth! Master Dragon

Suddenly before the group of Darwin, Michaelangelo, Hipocrates and X can enter the base, they were stopped by an energy of nothingness. It was terrifying. It sends chills down the bones of the 4. It can result in nothing...But despair.

"Greetings...En Garde...How is it that I had absorbed all the energy of your civilization along with the knight on the left side of you...Hipocrates?" The shadow grinned.

Then the shadow materialized itself and reveals its true identity: "I am Niltopia Niente..."

Before he can continue, X pointed at him and retaliated: "You again? You shalt not be spared. Soon, everything you dreamed for will collapse..."

The Dragon Deity countered: "Collapse...? It has just started. Soon, I will change the world for our favor."

X and the shadow hung on him spoke with one voice: "This world will return to the humans. There is no business for you here."

The Dragon Deity laughed: "Hahaha! So you are here to challenge me...Well, I shall let you face the power of the Master! DIE!"

A dueling table appeared and the two duel.

"I summon Crista, Defense Squad and end my turn." A white stone appeared in the Dragon's battlefield.

"I summon Yattareman and end my turn." A trumpet man appeared in X's side of the battlefield.

"Hmmm...This is classic...You think you are good at calling out Jokers...I let you see this! I summon another Crista and summon Defense Armor, Absolute Fear! See how your cost reduction tactics work!"

X thought to himself: "This is bad..."

He charged mana and summoned a Yattareman and a Senno, Brainwash and ended his turn.

"Now...Here comes part 1 of this! I summon Savark DG! By his effect i put all Metallicas, Dragons and Spells to my hand which were basically everything in my deck. Turn end...There is more!"

"I cast Judgment of Condemning Thunder!"

Michaleangelo was shocked.

"Judgment Emblem...Wasn't this the technique that was developed by Niltopia Niente when he was developing Savark? This is bad. REAL BAD. And pure Ugly."

"I put both of your shitty jokers to a different shield!"

X did not say a thing, but inside him was terrified and angry.

"My turn, I cast Scale of Bravery and Love. I Discard SMAPON and draw 2 cards and summon Yattareman. Turn end."

"Do you know that this will be your end? Because it certainly is! I now summon this for 5 mana...Kirazeos Savark! Enter...The twisted Light, the Master Dragon!"

An incomplete Dragon with 1 eye on its center and brimmed with Golden aura appeared in the battlefield. The music changed to "Ultra Necrozma's Theme" and the darkness of the former grounds of the darkness civilization was surrounded with a white light.

"By his effect i put Yattareman into your shields face up and cast Judgment of Life's Wing, which i use to add the top card of my deck to my shields face down. Then since each player has 3 or more shields...I destroy Savark DG and send out this. Enter Lionel, Lion Zenith Dragon!"

The twisted form of a vague Dragon destroyed its mask and exploded and converted into a powerful Lion-like dragon with 6 arms.

X was shocked and cannot help but to talk to Stephen: "That was Cairo's Trump card!"

Stephen replied: "Cairo...Hmmm...I guess we have to take action soon."

X then nervously took his turn: "Well, I can't do anything yet... So...I summon Pali Nights and add 1 mana. Turn end."

Niltopia Niente now maniacally spoke: "Well you do nothing of course it will be your end! You are nothing like 100000 years ago. Now i summon Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental and return a shield to my hand. Of course since it's a light card it gets Shield Trigger! I cast Life's wing Judgment again and summon Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge! Now I put Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge and put out Endless Heaven, True Holy Church. Kirazeos, Break 2 of his shields! By his effect i use Dragon Double Breaker and add the top 2 cards of my deck to my shields face up."

"Shield Trigger, Bainaradoor! I send Defense Armor back to the bottom of your deck."

"You fool...I sacrifice one of my face up shields instead!"

"Dragsolution, Endless Heaven into Neverend!"

The holy church transformed into a powerful Dragon Emperor with 6 angelic wings.

X then continued his turn, but he really cannot do anything however. He summoned 2 Yattareman and Senno and ended his turn.

Niltopia Niente's eyes then became bright white and he roared: "Welcome to the end of the void! Say goodbye to all hopes because i will finish you now! I summon DG !The Thing Made by Man and break one of your shields and one of my shields. I choose this shield and summon Miradante, Time Revolution and Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon!"

A Mighty Dragon Revolutionary appeared and made all of X's Jokers bow down.

"Lionel, Break 3 of his shields!"

The angelic dragon slashed at 3 of X's shields and revealed a Super shield Trigger.

"Super Shield Trigger, Smapon!"

A phone appeared and Dialed 777 which prevented X's instant defeat.

"I don't care about that Crista anymore so i let you destroy them and end my turn...Enjoy this...Because it will be your last chance. Also, due to Spell Del Fin...I can see your hand."

X then now countered: "Time for counterattack! I charge and summon Merabeat the Johnny and Merabeat the Johnny destroys all of your creatures!"

The Robotic Cowboy destroys all of the Dragon Deity's creatures but Lionel, DG, Miradante, Spell Del Fin and Kirazeos remain.

"I sacrifice 3 of my face up shields for them to remain but Lionel stays. Pick a shield!"

X picked a shield and it was...

"Shield Trigger, Kirazeos Savark! I put Merabeat the Johnny into your shields face up! Also Neverend, True Escape!"

The incomplete Dragon sent out a beam and sealed the robotic cowboy.

"Does not matter, Gekishinoh breaks all of your shields!"

"Thanks...Now I use all of these cards...Holy, Defense Armor, Makuro, Savark DG, and Lionel, Lion Zenith Dragon! And since i have no shields, Miradante's time stop effect activates and both Lionels get Blocker."

Additionally, both of the Gekishinoh gets put into the bottom of X's deck due to defense armor.

"Turn end..." X shook his head desperately.

"I charge and summon nothing this turn. Kirazeos, Direct!"

Just the breath of the Master Dragon was about to strike X. He knew it. This is the end. There is no more resistance; All hope is lost.

OR IS IT?

Suddenly a dark smoke appeared and swept away the 4; It was the primitive Darkness and everyone disappeared. Niltopia Niente cannot react because it was too quick.

"Damn it...No matter how almighty I am I can't win against this? Those fools are stubborn..."

Stephen then appeared in front of X and commented: "Boy that guy was tough...I cannot imagine facing him, so you must finish him pretty soon. By the way i saved you so maybe you should thank me."

"Much appreciated" X responded gratefully.

And now, God-X has ordered the final operation: With the power of the 5 civilizations, The 5 plus alpha can finally enter the card shop. The card shop where X's adventure after reincarnation began. It must be entered and Niltopia Niente must be cleared from it...Otherwise the world will be unable to have peace.

The finale is beginning...Can you resist its might?


	23. Chapter 23: Home Stretch

After a day long meeting in the forretress, All of the Gods and the chosen had unanimously agreed: "Let's unite and end this bullshit once and for all."

As soon as the agreement had decreed, God-X sent X and the 5 Chosen into the ruins of the card shop. Each of the 5 chosen inserted their cards onto the door and the door opens itself, leading the path to Niltopia Niente.

The card shop's interior was pitch black. Nobody can see anything but they can all sense a thick fog that prevents anyone from seeing anything. However X then called: "Miradante Twelve, Show us the Light!" Then the pope Dragon appeared, unleashed a roar, and removed the fog and illuminated the area, allowing access to the basement.

Then Hipocrates told X: "Well, you are on your own in this part. Only you can come in and unify the world and bring it back to its usual state."

Without a Doubt, X entered the staircase and into the bottom most floor of the card shop.

Suddenly, the lights were open, revealing crystaline erosions all over the place. X's heart was beating and he was shocked: "So...This is the creation of the DG..."

Then a voice appeared, terrifying like those of a Dragon: "Well, Well, Who are you looking for..."

As X turned back, the door to the card shop's entrance has been cut, and what appeared in front of the robed figure was a white Dragon whose body resembles those of a horse, he introduced himself:

"I am Niltopia Niente, the Elder Dragon Deity of Nothingness. What you see here is a miracle of me attempting to recreate the world in my favor...Because its un-rightful rulers were gone. I attempted to control all of the declared guardians of the world into serving me, but apparently you and those unrightful rulers were back to disrupt my plans. Now...I shall make you fall in despair, in the basking of the twisted light of judgment. BE GONE!"

However much to X's suprise, he attempted to solve this in a duel. The dragon summoned a dueling table and took the form of a terrifying pale old man. X basically knew what to do; To end it once and for all.

"I summon Yattareman and end my turn." A Trumpet man appeared on X's side of the battlefield.

"I cast Faerie Life and add the top card of my deck into my mana zone." The old man's top deck, which was Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge ended up in the battlefield.

"How about I don't let you cheat your trump cards? I summon Senno, Brainwash for 2 mana. Then for 1 mana i cast Meramera Jokers and discard Bainaradoor, then i draw 2 cards. Turn end." X summoned a swirl that locked Niltopia Niente's for no cost summoning and discarded bainaradoor from his hand, then drew 2 cards.

"Nice Trick...Now I cast lifeplan charger and look at the top 4 cards of my deck, and i add Savaak DG to my hand. Turn end."

Michelangelo used his foresight to watch the duel and he exclaimed: "And so that was his trump card...The experiment of the DG."

Hipocrates then responded to michelangelo: "This i remember was one of the stuff that i helped that guy make...But i totally forget it. I remember it now..."

"I summon another Yattareman and also Helcopta for 3 mana. I draw 4 cards. Turn end." A helicopter appeared on X's side of the battlefield.

Next turn the old man's eyes became red and a devilish grin appeared on his face. "All of this joking comes to an end! I summon Savaak DG for 6 mana and reveal the top 3 cards of my deck. I add Kirazeus Savaak, Judgement of Condemning Thunder and Final Judgment of the Sky Dragon to my hand, then cast Judgment of Condemning Thunder. I put Senno, Brainwash and one Yattareman onto your shields face up. Turn end!"

"I summon Pali Nights and put Bainaradoor from my graveyard into the mana zone, then summon Helcopta and draw 3 cards. Turn end."

"Well meddling right? See me now! This will be your end! I summon Kirazeus Savaak and choose your Yattareman and put it on top of one of your shields, then i cast Three swords judgment and add Kirazeus Savaak to my hand. Since each player has 3 or more face up cards, I call out Kirazeus Savaak and add Helcopta to the top of one of your shields!"

"You think this helps? I now summon Merabeat the Johnny for 7 mana and use Master Double Merabeat to call out 2 Sandaioh!"

With the summoning of X, a robotic cowboy riding the skateboard of Bad Brand appeared along with 2 robots that seem to be a fusion of a train, a helicopter and a tractor.

"And because i have 5 Jokers in the battle zone, i destroy both of your creatures!"

Niltopia Niente responded: "Then both Yattareman goes to grave then." The master Dragons survived but the trumpet men binded to the shields were evaporated.

"Sandaioh, break the 2 of his shields!"

"Ninja Strike, Falconer, block...What?" Niltopia Niente sent out a ninja plane to turn itself into a blocker, but the Robot just pushed it away.

"Sandaioh's attack cannot be redirected. Break 2 of his shields!" The 2 Judgment Emblems were sent directly to the grave.

"Sandaioh 2, break the other 2!" The other 2 shields had entered right into grave as well.

"Pali Nights, break the last one!"

"Shield Trigger!" Niltopia Niente responded. "And it seems that you were out of luck today...Because it's Novalty Amaze!"

"By this effect i tap all your creatures and draw a card!" A crystal appeared in the middle of the sky and stuck all of X's creatures in rainbow goo.

"Then...Shield Trigger bonus! I summon this from my hand, Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge!"

X was now completely shocked. He already went this far, is it the time for him to fail? It seems the situation was desperate...

"By this effect i call out Endless Heaven, True Holy Church!"

"Pfft...turn end..." X desperately sighed. The 2 robots entered the bottom of X's deck and he drew 2 cards.

"And now are you ready to be ended yet...Because now...Kirazeus Savaak, Break 2 of his shields!"

The Master Dragon slashed at 2 of X's shields, but before he did that, there was something else.

"Attack Chance! Final Judgment of Sky Dragon! I untap all of my master Dragons and all of your creatures are tapped, and they do not untap! Now...Dragon Double Breaker, i add the top 2 cards of my deck to my shields face down!"

"Then I now Attack with Heaven's Rosia and Revolution Change into Miradante Twelve! Break the rest of his shields!" The holy angel warrior hi-fived with an angelic dragon pope and slashed at the last of X's shields. It was the end...Or?

"Shield Trigger...Bainaradoor!" Since i believe you no longer have any face up shields, Kirazeus goes to the bottom of your deck!" The autistic door unleashed a bunch of hands and put the second master Dragon into deck bottom.

"Also, SST, Time Stopon! This turn, your creatures cannot attack."

"Turn end...But since you now have no shields and i have 2, Endless Heaven Dragsolutions into NEVEREND!"

The church changed form into an angelic dragon with 6 wings and a sword.

"Finish me this turn or i will end you!"

"Well...Now i have no choice i think...I now summon Buchigire! Fujiyamuscle! Since i have a total of 11 or more Jokers in my battle zone or mana zone, I cast this for no cost...Jojojo Maximum! By this effect, Buchigire, Fujiyamuscle breaks extra shields equal to the amount of my jokers in the battle zone and you cannot cast spells during its attack."

"Break 2 of his shields!" The giant mountain man raged and stomped at 2 of Niltopia's shields. Niltopia Niente saw the 2 shields and they were One Eye's Judgement and Novalty Amaze, so he was unable to fight back."

"Direct...Fujiyamuscle!" The raging mountain stomped Niltopia Niente with its foot and trashed it out of the window.

The defeated Niltopia Niente was still not bickering, but instead he just fled away to a further room.

Stephen talked to X by phone: "Pursue him, it was an order by God-X. Go!"

However before he can go, there was something that happened.

A boy in a white suit approached X.

"My name is Just the Joe, and i am one of the gods from another planet. As you know God Michael rented my creations and gave it to god-x who gave it to you, since i would know that this disaster would happen and you will have to stop him."

"Here, have a gift."

The boy gave X a card that seems like it was poorly drawn, much like the "Armageddon Card" that K drawn and used to destroy the balance of the world 100 years before, which was captured by X and used by God-X, his future self. And it was a Dragon instead of a cowboy, but is a cowboy dragon. The card's name is "Jot Gun Joeragon Joe" and it seems to be brimming with the same magic that the "Armageddon Card" K drawn and used had.

However, this magic can be used to destroy the world or save it, in which in this case it's the latter. It's the same magic that the EDGs create lifeforms that transecend real creatures.

Without a doubt, the boy teleported and now X chases Niltopia into the furthermost room.


	24. Chapter 24: Gate of Zero Moon

X begins to Chase Niltopia and enters right into a room. Again this room is pitch black, but suddenly something glew in a strange purple light. It was a Phoenix, and by the avian kind. Then, it began to roar in a screaming manner and suddenly Niltopia, disguising as an old man appeared and summoned a scissor, a book, a picture frame and a vase then the magic tools were fused with the phoenix and it turned into a card.

Niltopia cackled with an inhuman voice: "BEHOLD THE ULTIMATE CREATION OF TWISTED DARKNESS...DE SUZAK!"

"THIS MAGNIFICENT BEING ALONE WILL RECREATE THE WORLD IN OUR FAVOR ALONG WITH ME! YOU SHALL NOT PASS FROM THIS POINT ON AND YOUR JOURNEY ENDS HERE, X!"

X replied: "I won't let you go anywhere either; It looks like you won't get your plan set anytime soon."

Niltopia then retaliated violently: "Well, then i shall let you suffer in front of the ultimate weapon! Any prayers?" Then a duel table appears and both yelled: "Duel...Start!"

X summoned Yattareman on turn 2 and his jokers costed 1 less to summon.

On Niltopia's second turn, he summoned Bloodrayne, Start Dash and a tall cowboy man appeared in the battlefield. His first darkness creature now costs 1 less to summon.

On X's third turn, he said: "I summon Another Yattareman and summon Pali Nights, then put a card from grave to mana zone. Then i cast Niyare get and add the top 3 cards of my deck to my hand." The cards Danganoh, Senno, Brainwash and Jojojo Maximum ended up in his hand.

On Niltopia's 4th turn, he spoke in a grim voice: "I am now setting to the prelude to your end! I summon Vogaiga, Darma and add the top 3 cards of my deck to my grave. I then return De Suzak to my hand! Turn end."

A frame with a devilish grinning face appeared in the battlefield.

X then got enraged and yelled: "Now since you gave me so much pain...I will end this once and for all! I summon Danganoh, Super Special Q and Break all of your shields!"

A Robot resembling a shinkansen train appeared in the battlefield and slashed at all of Niltopia's shields with a large blade. However...

Niltopia was suddenly surrounded with a powerful dragon aura and Roared: "Being Rash? Well, i will pay pack this...First, Inferno Sign, i call out Hellborof, True Dragon Edge from the graveyard and use him to send out Welcome Hell, Supreme Devil Palace. I put the top 2 cards of my deck into my graveyard and call out Gripage, Darma and you discard a card at random from your hand."

A book appeared in the battlefield and a page from it dropped into one of x's cards, discarding jojojo maximum from it.

"Then eat this...GATE OF ZERO MOON! DE SUZAK!"

Suddenly, the Duscissor and Dupois appeared from Niltopia's graveyard and merged into a phoenix made out of dark flames. It roared and destroyed a Yattareman with a dark energy ball.

"Enter the supremacy of darkness...Hellborof and De Suzak! Drown in the nothingless of twisted darkness!"

Stephen when he saw this was shocked. "I've heard that card from Hipocrates and NOW he's using it? This means that the magic of DG has extended to infinite reach...Can't be good. Maybe suggest standby? Assuming he would attack X soon."

"Next one is my favorite, Skullbent Gades! I send out Heinrich Darmark from my graveyard and put the top card of my deck to my grave and call out Duscissor and give a Yattareman -2000. Then i destroy the rest of your creatures with SST bonus!"

A shadowy prince appeared in the battlefield and sent out a scissor from his cape and killed a trumpet man, then the SST of Skullbent Gades kicks in and destroys the rest of X's creatures.

X is doomed. He maybe have to lose against these overwhelmingly powerful darkness finishers. It might be his end, he thought. Or is it?

Niltopia Niente then continued maniacally: "My turn. Now, I summon Ninjareban, Dragon Edge and call out Migawari. Then i destroy 4 creatures, Heinrich Darmark, Ninjareban, Duscissor and Bloodrayne. Double Dragsolution...Utsusemihenge and Deathgoros! There's nothing you can do now, give up!"

X drew a card in his turn that gave him some hope. "I summon Helcopta and draw a card, and it's Niyare get. I now G Zero and add the top 3 cards of my deck to my hand...turn end."

Niltopia now begin to cackle psychotically and spoke in an inhuman voice: "Well...You don't have a chance anymore too bad. I summon Vogaiga and put the top 3 cards of my deck to grave and return a card to hand. Deathgoros, break 3 of his shields and i now put the top card of my deck to my grave. I call out Gripage and you discard a card in your hand at random!"

Much to niltopia's chagrin, it's a useless ST Bainaradoor.

"However, now i call out Another De Suzak from my grave and destroy Helcopta!"

"Shield Trigger, Bainaradoor. I put a De suzak to deck bottom."

An autistic door was put into the bottom of Niltopia's deck.

"Fuck! doesn't matter anyway..." Niltopia replied.

Next, De Suzak, Break the other 2 of his shields!

X had known from the shields that the tides had changed clearly.

"First, Shield Trigger Bainaradoor, i put Utsusemihenge to your deck bottom! Since the effect doesn't activate in any way other than destruction, it goes right into hyperspatial zone."

Another Autsitic door sucked the plushie ninja dragon into it and it screamed, then was lost.

Stephen when he sees this commented: "Since it only activates when destroyed, it's really bye-nara."

When Michael heard this from stephen, he complimented: "Nice Tactic indeed."

X continued: "Then second one, Hakushon Mask!" Deathgoros is destroyed!"

"Dragon Evade!" Niltopia repsonded angrily. The Demon Dragon Lord turned back into its palace form.

"Turn end, can't believe you've foiled this!" Niltopia was furious right now as he knew that he would be crushed soon.

X then continued and bought out a DJ Table, changing the music to L-An!ma/Master of Lapis. "Here's my final payback for what you did against michael and me. Get crushed!" As X summoned Yattareman then Niyare get. Then he calls out the Pali Nights and puts a card from grave to mana, followed by Senno, Brainwash. Then he sends out the last card...

"Enter...Jhot Gun Joeragon Joe, the second Dragon under the creation of the God Jack the Joe! He told me to use this card against you...Now die!"

A red Dragon in cowboy outfit appeared in the battlefield. "With its effect, i reveal the top 2 cards of my deck and add them to my hand, it was Niyare get and Senno, Brainwash, so i send Welcome hell right into your hyperspatial zone!"

The red Dragon brandished a gun then begin destroying the demon palace. The palace exploded completely.

"Jhot Gun Joeragon Joe...Direct! THIS IS THE FINALE!" X commanded in a finalizing voice.

The Dragon roared and fired a bullet and destroyed Niltopia completely. However, after the smoldering smoke, Niltopia was still there. And it transformed into its true form and roared: "Your grave will be...HERE AND NOW!" And begin to fight X by spitting a large beam from its mouth. X dodged and basically knew what this means...A real fight is invetable.

The Fight that may destroy everything...Or save the world.


	25. Chapter F: Finale

Niltopia spat the beam from his mouth and X begin to block it with his shadow. The shadow deflected the beam back to niltopia then hit it, then suddenly, X created a poisonous smog; This was known as the "Dragon Poison Mist", which poisoned Niltopia and severely weakening him.

However, Niltopia was not over yet. The powerful horse like dragon had became even more violent and started to chase the robotic figure out of the card shop and into the sky. As Stephen, Michael, Robert and God-X saw it; This is the finale.

X began to fight Niltopia by firing a series of energy beams and summoning Jolly the Johnny to help him. The robotic cowboy began to fire his cannon onto the dragon, but it had little effect on him. The dragon attempted to kill the robotic cowboy with a powerful energy beam but he dodged and now more creatures began to come in, including Miradante Twelve, Dueland, G.O.D., Hellborof and Deathgoros, Kaiser "Baki", Redzone, Gale Vesper, Ov Sidia, Bad Brand, Malt NEXT and GuyNEXT. The creatures and X began to fight Niltopia en masse but the power of the EDG was so amazingly strong that it isn't bickering, despite suffering from the power of the dragon poison X had.

Eventually the creatures and X had began to heavily cripple the dragon and it fell back, but before everyone thought it was over, it enlarged and exerted a terrifying roar. It roared: "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS IS MY END...BUT IT WILL BE YOUR NOTHING!"

Then it unleashedn energy ball from its left hand and this homed in and crushed ov sidia, gale vesper, redzone and dueland like a giant snowball rolling over a bunch of trees and they were heavily crippled and returned to cards. Seeing this, Stephen, Robert and Michael all agreed to take action and God-X followed too.

Stephen transformed himself into a menacing demon and held a scythe soaked in blood red. Robert transformed into a biker in robotic armor and began shooting with a powerful cannon. God-X wielded a mythical sword known as the "Wonder Slayer" and struck at the EDG.

The robotic paladin rallied: "It's Over. Finish him!"

As everyone begin to attack the EDG and it resisted heavily. And GodX begin striking at its heart, which caused more energy to be spewed out from it and it knocked God-X back, leaving both the EDG and God-X in heavy danger. However, God X was hi fived by X and X wielded God-X's Wonder Slayer and begin slashing Niltopia in the heart. The boy Deity who created the Jokers, Jack, came in and dealt the final blow on the head by creating a beam of pure zero, and Niltopia roared: "WELL, YOU KILLED ME...BUT MY REINCARNATION CYCLE WILL...WHAT?"

Suddenly, a symbol was thrown onto Niltopia from a faraway distance and Niltopia's spirit was absorbed into the sign...and dissappeared.

Michael winked his eyes and gave a thumbs up sign, commenting: "Well done".

It turns out that Niltopia's reincarnation cycle was sealed by Michael, using the symbol that stops EDGs and Gods from reincarnating, the "Life Stop Sign - "Dragon Dread".

Meanwhile, the 3 week absence of all governance of the world was gone. A white light appears and the vizors, named God Michael, Order and ELTP were back, dropping from the heights of the sky. The humans and creatures of this world returned back from seemingly nothingness. The Vizor God Michael congratulated the gods and God-X: "Well done for restoring the distortions caused by the war of the exiled and K. Now, God-X, you can go to rest." As God-X opened a portal and returned into the future.

After 3 more weeks, human, creature and god order has returned to normal and X formed a team with Michelangelo, Aristotle, Hipocrates, Galleo and Darwin and were known as the "Team of 6", the one that is the frontlines of protecting world safety.

Stephen returned into writing his fictions, Robert returned to training new aspiring duelists to duel, Michael and Jonathan's knowledge will forever resound the world, Cairo will forever be the silent deterrent force and God Michael and his vizors will watch the world for future catasprophes to happen.

At the same time, 3 weeks after the end of the incident, God Michael announced a decree. The Decree said:

"For the balance of the game and to prevent catastrophes like those in the ancient civilization, we and the creatures and the gods of other worlds had discussed and placed judgement on these cards. These include:

Banned cards: These cards and creatures can no longer be summoned and used in battle.

* Bei B Jack

Restricted cards: You can only have one of these cards in a deck.

* Magnum, Shortshot

* Rafululu, Sound Faerie

* Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge

* Nothing Zero, Secret Destruction

* Hyperspatial Gallows Hole

* Dragment Innovation

* Demon Wolf, Betrayal Moonlight Castle

Also, MaltNEXT can no longer call out Batorai Keep."

This decree, unlike the previous 2 times, were pretty controversial. This means that many of the players can no longer use the same boring netdecks and they got annoyed. But the worst thing is they crippled and restricted most of X's duel decks, along with ones from Michelangelo, Darwin and Stephen. They just have to grudgingly get along with it. Could this be the first sign of god Michael's incompetency?

Meanwhile, the card of De Suzaku flew into the vastness of space and was given to a girl in a robotic armor, along with 4 powerful "DJs", each representing a civilization.

"Get ready to turn up the bass." She said in a sinister voice.

 **WELCOME TO DJ WARS**


End file.
